When the Rain Begins to Fall
by crimson soul
Summary: Rei works as angel for God and has to implement a mission. What happens if he finds out, that he's not the only one with a mission? Just read it . Shonen Ai [KR,TM]
1. Prologue

Author: Crimson Soul  
  
A/N: Hi peopz! This is my first Beyblade story and I hope you'll like it! I was inspired by the fic "Crazy enough to say I love you" by Siver-eyes Magician Girl but I only take the idea of angels and demons in a fic not the story itself. ^.~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters of Beyblade in this fic or in any other I'll write in my life! *catch Kai and Rei* *death glares of the owners*  
Waaaaaiiiii, I give them back, I give them back!!!! *snif*  
  
WARINING: There'll be laaaaater shonen ai, maybe some OOC (I think I couldn't avoid it some times ^^") but not too much aaaand....ah yes! If you cannot stand one of those things...LEAVE IT! ^-^  
  
PAIRING: You can guess which are my favs ^o^  
  


~*~*~ author's babbling ~*~*~ 

"speaking"

'thinking'

*actions*

~~ changing time or place ~~

Prologue

~~ Flashback ~~

A room flooded with light. Two humble person stepped in and kneeled in front of someone's throne whose presence showed such gracefulness but also radiating a peace of mind. 

"Hey dudes! What's up?"

O0O! 'He...called us....dudes! HE!' it shot through their heads cause they couldn't get it in their minds that the almighty is....

"Oh, come on boys! Stop thinking. We have to discuss what task you'll obtain and what consequences I'm supposed to inform you." He cleared his throat before he started his instructions. 

"First Lee." his eyes fixed on the one with black mane-like hair. "You'll get soon the permission to go down to earth to fulfill the wish of three kids in your age.

You can watch the rising sparkle in Lee's eyes, one of his greatest desires was made come true. His friend beside him gave him a be-glad-for-him-look but couldn't also avoid an envious one. "Congratulation, Lee." he whispered while their 'chief' explained his best friend his task.

Suddenly the solemn voice directed to him: "Now it's your turn, Rei Kon." The said one raised his head to look in serious orbs nearly...compassionate. "Well, Rei. I don't know if this assignement is a match for you cause there's one prob but you're the best in your job."

*~Rei's POV~*

'What does he talk about?' I asked myself noticing the sorrow in my lord's voice. Then unexpectedly he got up of his throne and stepped to me placing one hand on my shoulder.

"Listen, Rei. This is called up by your own destiny. You decide what'll happen but I hope urgently it'll never come to this situation." he squeezed my shoulder incessantly.

I listen to his words though it seemed to me like he spoke in riddles. But soon he gestured me to lift up and follow him in a seperate room where Lee couldn't listen to our conversation.

After a while the door opened and our Lord discharged Lee and me to prepare our journey to earth. On the way Lee swamped me with thousands of questions I might not answer at all but with a smile. Especially one I skipped with purpose every time he asked cause I knew him since my birth, he would outburst like hell! ...Oh, sorry! Didn't mean mentioning it. ^^"

When I reached my place I packed everything I need in my sportsbag and rested my eyes a last time on my parents, releasing a quiet sigh. 

The Lord also gave us some instructions like "Don't show youself in you robes because the earthians will think you're members of a sect." or "Don't use your wings or sorcery cause you'll get caught and analized e.g. dissected or something in that way."

*sweatdrops* His opinion about the manhood is really....whatever!

But the last thing...: "Ah, yes! And if you're already there you can bring a little present with you for me! I luuuuuuve sushi XD !"

*sweatdrops more* While I made my hair...: "He's really an odd old man!" *thunder rolled over above me* I flinched immediately apologizing with my hands folded. 

But one thing was on my mind I couldn't get rid of it: 'What the hell is sushi!?!" *thunder*

*MEWWW!"

~~ Somewhere else ~~ 

*~Normal POV~*

"Move your ass or you'll get kicked it, I promise you!" "Yeah, old man." "Don't call me like that! Now do what our sire commanded you or you'll regret to be alive!" While the 'old man' left the not interested slate haired demon took his most necessary thing in his sea bag. 'Dogs which barks could not bite. Just empty threats.' it ran through his mind. 

This time his grandfather didn't want him to kill some creatures or fetch hundred human souls for dinner, no, he wanted him to lead and train a beyblade team consisting of hopeless stooges 

~*~*~ a furious Tyson steps in Crimson Soul's room whacks her. "ITA! X_X " CS kicks him out of her room ~*~*~

on earth to collect some experiences in leading for his late futur as 'Lord of hell'.

When he was a child he went often on earth to play with ghosts which hadn't finished their destination or with mysterious objects which weren't accepted by the society till his parents disappeared for eternity.

By these memories the demon wanted but didn't dropped his mask of unfeelingness instead of he caught his bag and went off leisurely to the exit of his native place.

A/N: And? What did you think? I know my grammar and so on sucks but please review me, flame me or what ever you want  ^-^ It doesn't matter to me cause I continue my fanfic!


	2. Fun Park

Fun park

In the middle of the night. A mysterious person sneaked out of his room to the terrace of a house still in wait if someone passed his way. When he could be sure of nothing'll happen he pulled off his dark blue sleep shirt and dropped it onto the floor. 

Only the full moon watched him with his silent glory.

The cool night brise tousled his raven hair which he welcomed with thankfulness, arms wide opened (don't tell you don't know who's it ^___^ ). With a slight shrug he relieved his prisoned white wings which lost some lonely feathers in the wind's breath. 

"Phew! That's more comfortable!" the tiger sighed with a lighten face while his hand roamed through his messy hair. "It's a long time ago when I did this without any spectators. God, when will I get my peace?" As an answer a rush draft passed by like a whisper at his ear and he nodded in understanding. 

One awesome feather wandered into his room which he shared with Kai. The light object flew over Rei's bed to Kai's one and landed on its cover.

Rei wasn't against Kenny's decision in the room distribution. Well, Tyson couldn't get along with Kai cause the slate haired boy couldn't stand Tyson's sleep spoiling snoring not to mention the boy self.

Max was too hyperactive that he could stay the night without any sleep. And Kenny nededed one for himself to retouch the blades over night. So Rei was left with whom our team captain could at least handle with.

After Rei's trip on the terrace he tiptoed in again and climped into his bed. "I wish it could be more easy." he whispered to himself and fell asleep not observing that a certain Russian boy opened his eyes for a short moment.

The next morning was very noisy cause next door Max and Tyson needed to have a pillow fight against each other. At 5 a.m. That's really a rarity that both of them were up at this time. 

Rei grumbled silently and wanted to get up when a voice stopped him: "Leave it. Later they'll get a special training from me for disturbing my sleep."

The Chinese turned up his nose not liking the vanity in Kai's tone. "Hmph" he let down to bed again and covered his shoulders.

Usually Kai was one of the first who stand up this early but this time he wanted to get some sleep. He trained the day before very hard and could still feel his stirred muscles. Next time he won't overdo it...

When he tried to go to sleep he noticed some strange smell in the near. He got on his elbows and saw the white feather on his cover. Without hesitation he picked it up and made a searching look. It really had an odd scent but not unknown. Rather familiar. In a sudden moment the phoenix remembered one event when he was a child.

~~ Flashback ~~

A car. He sat in the car and watched the trees flying away. In the next second a draft washed over Kai's face with the odor of beeswax. In front of his presence a golden field extended before their car he couldn't discover an end. "That's rape-seed, my son." He could heard a male voice speaking. Then there's the crash...

~~ End Flashback ~~

The Russian boy shook his head more or less confused and put the glistening thing under his pillow. One look on the clock it said 5.45 a.m. 'Okay, no time to sleep anymore.' he thought while getting up on his feet. 

Rei woke up at 11 a.m. and wondered why didn't anyone bother to fetch him out of bed. Why did not least Kai do this? He's his room mate. "Hn, I don't care." he said to himself and went to the bathroom. After this he descended the stairs to the kitchen where everyone sat on their chairs and took breakfast. Or better gobbled? At least one beyblader did this every morning, every noon and every evening. And who's it?

"Tyson!" Rei could perceive Kai shouting at the human excavator. "Geez! Why don't you let me eat in peace?" the dragon asked bad-tempered. At this instant Rei get in this conversation. "Cause nobody but you doesn't act like a crazy mower." he answered Tyson's question while he poured some orange juice in a glass. "Hey! That's not fair! I'm only hungry!" the 'mower' pouted. 

*collective sigh except Kai* "Whatever." he commented.

*~Max POV~*

Uweeeee, I'm so dead happy!!! We're going in a fun park with roller coasters, crazy whirl thingies aaand...

"The ghost house!" The dragon chimed in. 

Also Tyson was as hyper as myself and both of us had to show his enthusiasm to our team mates. Even Rei couldn't hide his anticipation. 

The only figures who hadn't really shown their happiness till now were Kai and Kenny.

*~Normal POV~*

"Couldn't you terrorize other people?" The team captain snarled a little pissed off at the kids.

~*~*~  Pouting shouts of Max and Tyson at CS. "Hey! You look like kids, you _act_ like kids. What do you want?" *smirks*  ~*~*~

It got on his nerves how the two of them weren't quiet for only one minute. 

And one look to Kenny -  ~.~

he didn't seem feeling very well.

"Guys! Do we have to go to this 'fun' park? I think it's not really a good idea." The small boy turned ashamed his head to not look to the other's eyes which were directed at him now.

*~Tyson POV~*

Oh man! One more kill-joy! The only sensibles in this group are Rei and Max!

I paced to Kenny and rested my hand on his shoulder. He almost jumped up by the touch but I kept fiercely him down. "Hey, Kenny! Calm down, buddy! There's nothing you have to fear. Promise!" The computer genius wasn't really convinced of my words cause I'm not the man for such things. All at once Max stood next to me a biiig grin stuck on his face.

When I glanced at him curiously I picked up a wink with a thumb up to me.

'What does he have on his mind?' 

Then he spoke out his plan: "Would you like to join us if I stayed at your side the entire day? It would be more fun if everybody went along."

Now a soft smile adorned his presence which made him cuter than before. Yeah, I think he's really cute! But not in that way, you know. Not that I love him or something like that.

oO  Hey, don't look at me like that! *blushes*

Anyway Max is the right person to cheer someone up...^-^ .

'...which is senseless by Grumpy --; '

*~Normal POV~*

Both kids waited expectantly for the answer of their strategist while Kai and Rei vanished in their rooms to prepare themselves (I don't know what they want to prepare but they do ^^" ).

Kenny's invisible eyes were directed to the floor his hands fidgeted nervously as if something bothered him. The blond took one of those shaking hands and squeezed it slightly.

"What's the problem?" he asked without any stress in his voice. 

"Eto...what if I have to vomit?" This was so embarrassing for the brunette.

"Then I'll rub gently your back until you feel better." the turtle responded simply.

"And what if I get dizzy and my knees weaken?" His voice underlined his uneasiness.

However Max didn't lose his smile: "Then I'll hold you up and take you on a bench where you can gain some calmness."

For this coolness Tyson admired him because for every predicament he'd found a proper answer. He's proud to have a friend like Max. But one thing disturbed vehemently him:

'Could you please put his hand away again?!'

*~Rei POV~*

When I finished myself I went downstairs hearing the noisy voices of the triplet. 

I was looking forward to the fun park and couldn't wait anymore. It's my first time to be on something like that on earth. ^^

I wanted to go back into the kitchen and had intended to turn round the corner when I glimpsed at Tyson stepping back abruptly. 

'Why is he trembling? Of cold? No...this can't be.' I looked carefully to him but I wasn't able to describe what I saw in his eyes. I couldn't guess it.

"Jealousy." it came out of a sudden in the back of mine making me cry out like crazy and span around to see Kai with his stoic emotionless face. His gaze rested on me with scrutiny like he wanted to find out if I'm really from earth! O=O

I felt uneasy by this. A Sweatdrop built up on my forehead and trickled down my cheek. This atmosphere was unbearable like it would persist in eternity although only a few minutes slipped away.

But as I noticed my staring I stopped immediately and casted down my eyes. 'What is if he found it out? My mission is risked...' I calmed down. I had to.

In this moment he moved further passing me with the words: "Curiosity kills the cat" and almost stamped into the kitchen making everyone find his legs to get their things with that they could finally set out for the fun park. What were his exactly words afterwards? ^^"

"_I've something better to do than to spend my time with you stooges._" 

You can really call him Mr. Vain! Sometimes I ask myself why he's so inapproachable...

~~ Two hours later ~~

*~Normal POV~*

After some foolishness, babbling and disputes in their tour bus they luckily arrived the great fun park. The sun also enjoyed this day. ^-^ 

Tyson and Max were beside themselves with joy. The worst fidgets you've seen ^^" . Wherever they were both didn't stood still till they've seen every show-booth which contained among other things like shooting-ranges, games, lottery, candy stores...

~*~*~  "WAAII!! Guys! Stop Max before he raze the...!!!"  O0O! ... Kai: "Too late."  *collective sweatdropping without Grouchy-Pouchy ^-^ *  Oo *sees Grouchy-Pouchy hiding a ten tons hammer* *vanishes quickly*  ~*~*~

When they managed preventing the turtle to hold up the other candy stores they tried to make up their mind which apparatus they'll use at first. Of course the team grouch didn't saw this as one of his businesses. 

"The roller coaster is the greatest one! Let's start with this!" That's Tyson's suggestion. 

"Well, I'd rather stay on earth if you're not against it." "Oh, that's okay Kenny. Rei?"

The raven haired gave a look on the big frame. A moldy ticklish feeling overcame him and led him to decline with thanks. "Sorry. Perhaps later ^^; "

The dragon blew slowly his top cause of this cowardice he called it.

"And Max?" he looked daggers at the innocent boy who sweatdropped slightly. "Ummm..." That was kind of difficult for the blond especially with his altitude fear which occured him not till he saw this monumental building. 

"Now come on! It'll be fun!" And without any prewarning the hothead snatched at the wondering boy's hand and dragged him up to the platform where they had to wait for the next waggon. 

"But! Tyson! Stop! I cannot!!!" "No buts! Of course you can! This will be the greatest fun you've got!"

*~Max POV~*

'I guess not' was my first thought when I already was in this crazy roller coaster with Tyson and held fast cramped to the grip. 

That's embarrassing for one in my position...

~*~*~   "Waaah! No spoiling, Max! Keep to your script!!!" *nearly swoon* ~.~   ~*~*~

The waggon began to roll on getting higher and higher. I shut my eyes and prayed it should be over very quick.

But then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up precariously to see Tyson's grin on his lips.

"Chill out. Don't think you will fall. Imagine that you fly above the heads of the people who are now as small as ants."

'What...' I gazed at him like he changed into a monkey with a cap on his head (the manner is already there XD *whacks* - x.x ). For a moment I thought he knew...Naaah.

I've never seen him like that. So...solicitous.

Anyway I took his advice and relaxed in my seat and forgot I'm high-shy. And when I wasn't aware of the point that we were quite at the top we already raced down with an unbelieveble speed I had to cry blue murder. I...had...fun. ^____^

*~Normal POV~*

Rei watched the two teens cry in pleasure his eyes fixed on them like a magnet. He was glad to see them so frolicsome. No problems lay on their shoulders...

Then a electrical charge washed over him whirling him around his head shook from one side to the other. It was an alarm for him that something dangerous will take place in the next few minutes.

He didn't noticed the strange look Kai gave him when he behavioured restlessly.

Out of a clear sky shouts filled the air and many gazes were turned to one direction: A little boy was on a merry-go-round with chain swings whose swing lost one handle by breaking a link and now the young passenger clung desperately to the remained one. The owner of the merry-go-round stopped his appliance without any hesitation but cause of the centrifugal force which preyed upon the kid's strength it had to dropped itself.

Rei couldn't stand there without doing something. As if something bit him he sprinted to the flying boy and jumped catlike catching it up in his arms.

~~ Camera pans to Kai ~~

The phoenix wasn't really interested in this fun park. In his opinion it was way too boring in the fact of playing babysitter for the team aside from the tiger's odd manner a little while ago. 

But then he stared after Rei who ran to the merry-go-round he thought if he could believe his eyes for what he saw in the moment where Rei jumped: two white wings which spread majecticly at full length and cast a fleeting shadow upon his surprised face. And there was the smell again: the scent of rape-seed.

With one blink they disappeared as fast as they came.

'Was this...real?'

~~ Camera pans back to Rei ~~

The angel in secret mission caught with easiness the light kid and set above the floor for a few secs as if he had overcame the earth gravity. 

The mother of the boy came running and clasped her son in her arms firmly while she thanked God and his sent angel thousand times.

'Hehe, if she knew...' Rei sweatdropped bearing the gazes which were on him like he's a sensation. Then he turned around and walked leisurely to his team back where Max and Tyson were already back from their roller coaster trip and now attacked him noisily.

"REEEIIIII!!!!!!! That was so great! You're a hero!" Both Bladebreakers couldn't stand still with their babbling, hugging and admiring for their team mate. Also Kenny was excited of this whole spectacle. 

Only Kai stood with a certain distance beside them glaring at the tiger with mistrust. 

'How can someone have such skills? I think I have to make some inquiries into this case...'

~~ Laaater ~~

After many times and their art of persuasion everyone (Kai out of question of course ^^" ) were able to induce their 'specs boy' to go with them into the ghosthouse with hundred of promises like inviting him for an ice and so on. Even the phoenix condescended to their level and accompanied his team of stooges. He could trust them that they'd cook up something or get in trouble (hey, it's his view not mine ^^;;; ).

But now the dragon played the chief: "Okay, buddies! It's cheaper if we use only two waggons!" 

"Then it's better if I stay with Kenny" Max stated pointing to the said one "I've promised you." *smiles* 

Well, this was unfit for Tyson why he burst in: "Wherever Max goes I go too!"

Everyone:

Max   - *OoO*

Kenny -       ^^;

Rei   -  oO?

Kai   -      -_- "Hn."

The dragon cast a compassionate look to the neko-jin: "I'm sorry Rei that you have to stay with Mr. Sourpuss in one waggon!" *death glare* "I heard this." 'Mr. Sourpuss' hinted sharply keeping his eye on the impudent fellow while he thought about a perfect punishment for later.

"Guys! It doesn't matter to me." Rei now gave in with a genuine smile. "Let us get in and have fun!"

All of them agreed and sauntered to the spot they needed to wait for a waggon. Kai abstained from these silly fuss walking after them. 

Well, he would never admit it but he wasn't always fond of being alone. Who would anyway?

When finally an empty vehicle came in the couple of three jumped in whereby Kenny turned pale by the thought of being in a few seconds in a tunnel of frightening creatures even if they only contained of plastic and wire. In opposition of him Tyson and Max might not wait the beginning of the show wriggling as long till the brunette got crazy and cried out for silence.

Then out of sudden the waggon rolled again making room for the next one where Rei and Kai took their seats. 

~~ In the ghosthouse ~~

*~Rei's POV~*

This ghosthouse wasn't really frightening altough my friends in front of us yelled as if they had to die ^^" . At least I thought by Kenny's cries. The other ones were more or less shouts of joy.

Next to me Kai sat still didn't flinch one time of the creepy creatures which appeared from every corner even above of us. They didn't appal me but they made me twitching every time they came out of their hiding-places. I felt a little ashamed beside Kai but...'At least I'm not that cold like him.'

"That's your opinion."

'Eh?! Nani?!? Did he maybe...?!?' Before I could finish my last thought we...

~~ In a control room ~~

*~Normal POV~*

Two men sat at a desk watching TV although they should look after the passengers on their ghost trip.

One of them asked his colleage, not turning his head away from the screen: "Did you bar the second course of the waggons? You know that's the one which is tumble-down at the moment." "Yeah, yeah." the other responded in an unconcerned voice.

~~ Back to the couple ~~  (LOOOOL XD )

Something strange came to pass to Kai and Rei. They saw their friend's waggon rolled in another tunnel on the left side while their own one turned into the right. First they thought that's part of the entertainment but when nothing came to scare them they started to doubt their guess.

"What's going on here?" the tiger pronounced his current thought, a little bit worried.

"No idea. Let's wait." But there was no time to wait cause Rei felt this twitching again. Without thinking any longer he knocked Kai to the side so that he fell out of the waggon and landed on the dusty floor.

'This smell...' 

"Kon, you ass! What the..." the phoenix couldn't yet continue his sentence because of a smashing sound which was crashing directly onto the vehicle. He saw the mess of rubble and iron girders, wasn't able to understand what happened a few seconds ago like his mind switched off for a while.

Then he shook his head getting up on his feet quickly and looked around for the Chinese.

"REI!" He was responsible for his team mates, the only reason why he's on earth to learn how to take an important thing seriously and also to know how to deal with it. And now it's time to act!

With his demon skills he shoved the ceiling remains away to clear it's  sight. Nobody was there at that moment so that he could work without any disturbances. Suddenly he heard someone coughing beside the waggon, so much dust he made to raise, rushing to the raven haired who laid benumbed at the bottom of a werewolf robot.

Luckily Rei saved his bacon in time when he sensed the danger otherwise he would be a pancake now.

The team captain kneeled down to him and searched with his eyes for any wounds or broken body parts. One gash he found at the other's right arm. 

"You're hurt." he stated simply and wanted to take off his white scarf if Rei hadn't stop him with a wink. "It's not that bad. Tomorrow it'll be certainly away." smiles* With these words he untied his one wrist band bandaging himself and pulled it tight with his teeth.

"Okay. Now we can go back. The others are worried for sure that we're still in here." "Hn." 

The Chinese got on his feet a bit tottery and so Kai seized his unhurt arm firmly thereby he didn't upset again.

A light hue of red had shown up on the raven haired cheeks he didn't know why. For god's sake it was dim enough in the tunnel the phoenix couldn't see his embarrassment.

~~ Outside ~~

"Now I'm a little bit anxious about them." Max's eyes searched all over the place for the missed ones. 

"Oi, don't worry, Max! I'm sure Grumpy can take care for himself same as Rei. Perhaps Grumpy got scared and hid in a corner of the ghosthouse so that Rei had to look for our cowardly team leader!" *laughs* 

"Then you're certainly not against it if Grumpy will let you train three hours more than normal for this statement." A voice answered behind the triplet making them whirl around and gaze to Rei and Kai. The second one looked a bit pissed off but also smirked slyly.

Tyson couldn't suppress a "Uh oh...". "Exactly. Never heard to not talk bad things in the other's back? Anyway. Let's go back home." The Russian wanted to walk just when the bluenette didn't let him pass. 

"But before we go I challenge you at the shooting-range!" *pointing at Kai with index finger*

"Hmph. I don't mind." With this decision all of them went to one shooting-range where Tyson gripped one gun and gave in: "The one will take over the household for one week who win the better price!" The team captain said nothing and also took a gun. Both had five shooting chances. 

First the dragon shot and managed two of five possible hits winning a little teddy bear which he present the blond with. "Yeah! Now try to beat this!"

"Hn" was the only answer before he held his gun with only one (!) hand shooting five times running and also hit something! 

Everyone - O0O; O0O; O0O; O0O; 

"Wow young mister! It's rare when someone shoot the main prize!" the owner of the show-booth grinned and handed a biiiiig pink plushie over to Kai who looked at it with disgust. "What should I do with it?" he questioned and gave to understand to throw this (in his point of view) detestable thing away.

"Give it to me." Everbody turned to the smiling Chinese. Startled they retreated a bit. "What! Don't look like that! I don't have a thing for such 'cute' plushies!" He snapped this pink 'monster' from Kai's hands and walked to the next little girl he saw. With a warm smile he gave it to her being glad cause of her happy laughter and went back to his team colleages. 

"Now we can go home."

...

TBC

A/N: Well, this was the first chapter. I don't really know how many will come (I hope as much as I can ^^ ) but I yearn for more reviews *nudgenudge*  *^-^*  Bye, bye *waves*


	3. Rainy Day

*waves* HELLO~~~ MY PEOPZ! I was so amazed that there're really someones who read my fic and also reviewed me XD I'm dead happy! *grins* And gomen ne for the little long update ^^"

WAAAI I luv to make these 'faces' I guess if I make them I put these = = in for pointing it's Rei XD

Thanks resp. explanations:

@siver-eyes magician girl: I really wanted to thank you already in the first chapter but ff.net didn't let me do this! T-T ARIGATOU FOR THE FIRST REVIEW!!! *fans with biiiig tassels*

@lady aa-chan: Weeee, you reviewed me?! HOOOOT!!!! I'll try to put in some more kawaiiness, but not too much ^-^ I'm more the funny one XD But I've got something in planning ^.~

@dreamer_gurl: I know the plot is kind of confusing --" For you ^___^ : Rei and the others don't know each other related to their real identidy and try to keep this secret, especially Rei cause his mission is something difficult which I don't want to describe now. I hafta keep you curious. *smirks*

And there'll come more confusing things which will be explained more or less in the course of the story.

@auroratheanimenut: ?_? ask or write something you want to know etc. Else write a proper flame or what you have on your mind ^-^

CS: Kai, do it!

Kai: No.

CS: Rei, do it!

Rei: No.

CS: ;___; Does anyone do this for me?

Max: Me! crimson soul does not own us or anything else which concerned Beyblade!

CS: That was kawaii! Thanks!

Max: ^___________^

CS: Okay, Kenny, do the warning! No complaints!

Kenny: --; ... *OxO* Ummm...there will be some time sho..shonen ai. If you can't stand this, please leave this fic. *blushes more*

CS: Thank you, sweetie! Now on with the fic!

Chapter Two

Rainy day

~~ One day after the fun park ~~

A day like every other with one exception: it's totally cloudy the whole time. 

At midday Rei sat on the window-sill in the living room and looked out his face obscured like the overcast sky itself. He knew what this meant...

But then he lighten up sighing when he thought it over. "In that way it's..."

In that moment the phoenix stepped in whereby he caught the tiger in his thoughts, not noticing the sigh he made.

"Where're the others?" the captain asked briefly. He didn't really waste his words. 

The answer was a shrug. "I dunno. I think in the shopping mall to buy some new beyblade components."

But that was unimportant for Kai. Something different was on his mind: the incident last time in the ghosthouse. He hadn't found anything which could answer this unusual case. 

After the fun park he observed him at home without leaving any hints behind. The rest of the day he spent with following him everywhere he went (except the toilet ^^" ), alas, he discovered nothing strange or remarkable. 

First of all he thought Rei was maybe also a demon like him but this was out of the question, quite impossible. Why? Look at that boy and tell me he works for the Lord of Hell. You're kidding! He's too effeminate to be one of his kind and moreover he couldn't even kill an little insect! 

If he's a demon, he'll dance with Tyson the tango!

~*~*~  "Hmmm...shall I change this?" *death glares of Kai* "Okay, okay, I take this back! Hmph! Never I can do the things I have fun!" *pouts*  ~*~*~

Then the sky began to flash. A rumbling thunder followed directly. Goose bumps built up above Rei's skin his excitement got no limits. 'Soon it'll happen' it ran through him why he jumped up on his feet and rushed outside.

'What goes on inside of him?' Kai questioned himself by slowly following the neko-jin. He couldn't explain himself why he also went along but it wouldn't matter to him.

There was he. Arms wide opened and eyes closed Rei stand there like a prayer. A smile graced his face and for a moment the slate haired supposed to see a pair of white objects on the tiger's back *rubs his eyes*. On the second look they disappeared like they have never existed. 'Why I always see those wings?! (my boy, it's only the second time ^-^; ) Am I gonna be nuts or what!?' (maybe ;b )

On a sudden it was pouring with warm rain which splashed directly in both faces and washed for a moment their blues away. It felt like a pleasant shower with the exception you could breathe a mixture of fresh air and verdure which you can only smell at a downpour.

"I hope you'll also like your new life." Rei murmured faintly for himself.

He didn't sense that there was another person near to him why he was very scared when he saw Kai also standing in the rain.

"Woah! What...are you doing here?" His gaze stuck regularly to Kai, against his will. 

"I wanted to ask the same question." The look of the Russian was stern and impervious for the Chinese but he wasn't intimidate by it.

But it emberassed him deeply to be seen in this funny situation and he wasn't able to think over an excuse so that he had to tell his captain the truth.

"Hehe, eto... *scratches his head* I like the rain that's why I ran out to welcome it." he smiled sheepishly. No one said, that he had to tell the whole truth ^.~ .

"I saw it." Little pause. "Whatever." he commented and without any other additions he turned his back to Rei and walked back inside the house while the other one still stood in the rain his clothes soaked with water for a long time.

"I can't get this boy! Why does he always act like an as..."

"REI!"

'Waaah! Gomen! Gomen! I didn't want to be so rude...' the addressed one clasped his hands for forgiveness that he almost said something bad about Kai when he heard his name calling again.

"REI! Get your ass in! I don't need a sick blader in the championship!"

You can imagine who was yelling after him. ^^"

When he recognized who the calling person was he shuffled along back to the house with a peevish face.

"Asshole." he hissed.

THUN~~~DER

"MEOW! Gomen! Gomen!" he shouted anxiously holding his head protectivly while he ran as fast as he could inside the house and passed Kai who couldn't hide his surprised face at this moment, into their sleeping room. There he changed his wet clothes which stuck to him like a second skin. "Not really comfy." he stated sweatdropped. 

After he had peeled off he took a sweater and a pair of trousers which the Chinese properly used for his scheduled morning jogging. Luckily he washed it after every training so that it didn't emit his smell of sweat now ^^; .

Picking a towel in the bathroom he rubbed his hair while he left their room down to the kitchen where his team mates were cooking for dinner. =oO=?  But this wasn't so easy if Tyson consumed it immediately as soon as it's reached the dining table. 

Max nearly despaired of him but instead of cooking more he put the wooden spoon away and started to grouse at his best friend: "Tyson! That's enough! You can't eat and eat the entire day! You resemble like a swine and get fat like a SWINE! Do you really think you will succeed in beyblading if you empty a whole fridge a day?!" No answer. "TYSON! Are you listening to me?! You nightmare of dieticians!!!" ... Woo, that was direct! Even Kai had restrained himself when he groused at the dragon.

Everybody's gaze was now on the bluenette who stopped in his actions frowning at the blond. "Max..."

On the sudden the turtle got a bad conscience. 'Perhaps I've overreacted...'

"Max...what did you say? I couldn't listen to you cause I was too busy with eating."

shi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~n

*anime fall*

~*~*~  Everone still on stage. Kai: "What a shitty script." Max indignantly: "Yeah! What's this 'nightmare of dieticians'?! Rubbish! And I would never grouse at Tyson!" Abstention by Rei and Tyson. =--="  --" Thereupon CS shouts frantically: "One more word and you can eat from my room's floor! WITHOUT any plates!"  O0O! O0O!  "Gomen." "Gomen ne." "Good. Now go on!" *whip's crack* ... (don't worry, I sweep my floor most of the time ^^; )  ~*~*~

Without any announcement Mr. Dickenson stepped abruptly in a smile tucked in both corners of his face. "Enjoy your meal, boys! Great news!" "Phrat nefs?" Don't ask who spoke just now ^^" . "Well, I booked you a square in a camp for two weeks so that you can train for yourself." 

Max jumped up of his chair. "Whew! That's hot! I'll go packing my things!" The place where the blond stood a few secs ago was now empty. Also Kenny, Rei and Kai were on the way to their rooms. Only Tyson still shovered his food. You can imagine what happened next -_-" . A certain person couldn't have enough food and for this he got the punishment... 

Tyson rather threw his possessions in his suitcase in a hurry, stumbled downstairs nearly breaking his neck and rushed into the tour bus. He really saw the tumult done. 

In the back of the bus you can hear from our slate haired team captain: "Ts, such an idiot." Max might not stop giggling while Kenny blame Tyson for his uncoordinate mind. The tiger let out a little snicker watching Tyson grumble at Max how he could stab him in the back but left it also immediately. 

Rei was not in the mood of laughing so that he paid his attention to the landscape. It's still cloudy, everything appeared grey and dreary making the Chinese escape a sigh. 

'It's really sad... Someone cries.' Only he knew why today is filled with rain.

He spaced out for a while when someone gave him a poke on his head interrupting his train of thoughts what he still had to do. His look went up and he caught sight of the phoenix with his usual I-don't-give-any-emotion-face. A questioning look in Rei's eyes. "We're there." Kai responded briefly and broke the eye contact. 

"Okay." he confirmed and fetched his sportsbag.

Soon Mr. Dickenson led them to their camping place where they could build up their tents.

"Well boys," the chief of BBA started "now I leave you anew and I trust you to work hard at you that you have the possibility to defeat the White Tigers."

The mention of their opponents made the tiger shiver that no one noticed. 'Why all of them Lee...' He didn't want to battle against his best friend though he also knew he had no other choice. 'To find out who's the person for my mission I have to do this!'

Later the team leader gave everyone some instructions: "Mizuhara. You go into the forest collecting broughs and branches for the camp-fire." "Aye, aye, captain!" Max saluted playfully and dashed off into the sea of trees.

The phoenix' view turned to Kenny without losing any severity. "You should find a proper place for our tents. I don't mind if you use your laptop." (in my fic there're no Dizzy ^^ ) "Okay." The brunette also went off to execute his task while the dragon waited impatiently for his one. 

"And I? What will i get?? What will **I** get?" he asked nervously being on edge for what Grumpy will appoint him.

"You, Kinomiya, sweep the floor where our tents will stand and remove all pebbles and stones. After that you erect all three tents alone while the others will be busy with the evening meal."

OO! "HELLO?! And what's with Rei?!? Why don't you give him some instructions instead of overburdening me with everything?!" Tyson was more than pissed off of the unfair distribution his 'captain' made. He liked best to strangle him yet he denied himself his plan.

"Don't play the fool cause you're just one. Rei is still hurt at his arm."

Looking up by the call of his name he wondered why Kai quite cooly had regard for him without any intentions. Besides his wound had totally regenerated cause of his angel sorcery not even seeing a thin line anymore. And: He didn't want to be considered or prefered for he's not entitled.

Tyson scrutinized the tiger's arm and saw nothing. No wound or anything else (the bandage is away, too). "Rei? Were you hurt?" The question got the slate haired boy's attention to also find out that the deep gash had disappeared. Neither he could see a scar nor a sign of it as though the 

injury was never there. 'What the...'

His inside was agitated impetuously but his outside was stony how you know him since the first episode. 

"Yes, I was." *his gaze to Kai* "Like I told you, Kai, this little scratch would go away the next day." *smiles* 

This wasn't really convincing for the Russian but he had to accept this for once. "Now Kinomiya, go and do what I order you!" "And what is with Rei?!" he pouted back underlining this by crossing his arms over his chest. 

"**GO!**" Kai lost his patience by the other's stupidity which resulted in the bluenette was jumping at least twenty feet up and ran away to assist Kenny. 

*~Rei's POV~*

Whilst I watched him flabbergasted when Kai snatched my 'wounded' arm and tugged me like I was a mulish donkey away from our camping place into the thicket through underwood and rocks. 

"Ah! Kai! Where are we going?!" No answer. He dragged me until an old mighty oak and stopped below it. 

Then he turned to me a scowl stucked in his face like he's mad of something (isn't it normal for him? XD ).

"Last time in the tunnel how could you know that the ceiling would crash down on us?" 

=O.ô=?

The question came surprising and unexpected. Only for this reason he took me in the midst of nowhere?! But I kept quiet and thought it over to say the right words without revealing my true motive. 'Why is he so keen on knowing how I predicted this event? Next time I must take care of my skills...'

"Some cracking noises called my attention to it."

"And why didn't I hear anything of it?"

'Oh boy. Why does he has to ask such stupid things?! Maybe you didn't wash your ears?!?'

I kept the last sarcastic sentence.

"How do I know that? I think my training in wilderness in China improved my senses that's why I noticed it earlier than you." 

"Hn." This didn't sound like he's confident with my statement.

"Whatever. Go back and help Tyson." 

=O*O=

WHAT! First he abducted me at this place questoning me something I could get in trouble for it if I'd lied and now he treated me like I was his obedient pet which supposed to dance to his tune! Did he really think I'm one of those acting the servant for someone?!

Suddenly he moved away deeper into the bush and left me alone.

'Uuuh, great! Does he has to play the lone wolf right this moment?' I didn't stand this kind of character who's stuck-up and go like he has a stick in his ass. 

And do you think I really go back? 

N-O-P-E!

'I won't stand for no one else than God! He believes that he's Mr. Universe or what!

He should also lend a hand not only giving orders! And I will tell him this in his face!'

I got angry by thinking more and more about the way he was while I followed him didn't avoid to stamp into the muddy ground. My neck hairs bristled up every step I took my hands balled up to fists and I grumbled not too loud for fear that God would send me a bolt to grill me =-_-=" . Also an itching tickle got on my nerves which I ignored it simply.

In short time I reached Kai and saw him standing on a slope his back turned to me. A cold draft pulled at his white scarf and made it waving silently while he himself stayed there and do nothing but watching down to the valley. 

The sky was still overtaken by the rain clouds but at some spots light forced its way through the mass and illuminated the world again giving a phenomenal and overwhelming sight. Especially the captain's contour reproduced the contrast of bright and dark.

When I stepped to him a bit closer five yards away from him, he snarled at me on a sudden: "Didn't I tell you to go back."

Normally I didn't pocket such a thing particularly if I was already mad at the person. Although I've got a quiet personality. But my hot anger was washed away like someone had tilted a bucket with icy-cold water over me and refreshed my inner side freeing me from my negative thoughts, only cause of Kai's solitary appearance.

Why did he always secluded himself of us...

"You did. And I won't go back alone, Kai. Come with me." 

He wanted to protest instantly if a noise didn't intervene and cut him short. My eyes fixed on the ground where I discovered a deep crevice in front of me growing constantly. 

Luckily I spoke faster than I could think it over: "KAI! Go away from this! It will...!" But it was too late. 

*~Normal POV~*

The slate haired boy noticed but now, that he's in danger slithering briefly before the part of the cliff broke off and precipitated without any sound into the depth. Rei stood there stunned of the now empty place and if he didn't pull himself together he would stay at this spot a little longer.

"K..KAI!!!" He jerked to the edge of the slope, dropped on his knees and watched down how his team leader glided motionless deeper into the gulch, head foremost. As if his body was without any life...

'What shall I do? What shall I do? WHAT SHALL I DO?!?' the Chinese got panicked and tore his hair desperately. 

...

TBC

MUHAHAHAHA!!!! After all a cliffhanger!!! *smirks* What will Rei do? Will he only watch Kai falling into his destruction? Maybe yes, maybe no, I dunno. 

*sees some furious reviewer coming up to oneself* *hides under cover*

Do you like the trend of my fic? Or do you have also some ideas for it?

I'm open up for everything! 

Review me, onegai! By all means I'll try to update as fast as I can!!! Ah! Before I forget: What music do you hear when you write or read a fic? I'm only curious ^____^ *waves*


	4. Black meets White

*winks* Konban wa! I really wrote as fast as I can and now here's my chap!

@Just-some-girl: Thank you so much for your comment ^.~

@Wise wolf: Hehe, I luv cliffis ....but no wrath...meeep!

DISCLAIMER...WARNING...not today. I'm too tired for this. Next time, okay? 

-#- short flashback -#-

Chapter Three

Black meets white

-#- "K..KAI!!!"  ...  'What shall I do? What shall I do? WHAT SHALL I DO?!?' the Chinese got panicked and tore his hair desperately. -#- 

By touching his head Rei came to a standstill. His strands concealed his eyes and for an instant he stayed calm. Right this moment he made a decision. 

"God... forgive me."

And with these words he jumped unperturbed after the slate haired teenage. He tried to catch up with him but it was easier to say than to do it cause he had yet a regular lead, difficult to reach. But not impossible. 

The tiger put his hair tail under his shirt with it he had no impediment, pressed his arms against his body for having no resistance in the air and sped up in one second! He pulled up with Kai who seemed to be unconscious but he wasn't. 

-_- ... -_o ... o_o ... oO!

"REI! WHAT...!" That was too much for the phoenix. His team mate was that crazy to think they played superman or what?! But before he could yell something more the raven haired youth seized the other's black shirt and pulled slightly at it. His bangs covered his eyes making Kai to wonder why the other one was strange to say silent in this very moment. 

He flinched one time. 

Something arched on Rei's back and suddenly they was there again: these white wings, which now spread and worked like a parachute to throttle the rate of fall. 

Kai was speechless. For the first time he lacked of words cause he didn't know what to say. Most of the time he simply didn't *want* to speak knowing everyone had had the urge to ask him everything, grill him, if he wouldn't stick to his guns. He only talked (and that sporadically ^^" ) when it was necessary. It was a defence mechanism to hide his weaknesses and his true identidy. Staring at the celestial inhabitant was the only thing he could do now. He had never guessed that Rei was exactly an angel. He even wouldn't have dreamt it!

The fingers of the angel clawed into the fabric of Kai's shirt holding him properly while he asked him, if he's alright. But it was like the team leader had lost the ability of hearing. 

In slowly intervals they approached the end of the gulch. Huge rocks and stones lay on the ground as far as they could see why it took a bit longer till Rei discovered a spot where they wouldn't slip on it. At this place he set Kai gently down on his feet loosening his grip and landed right beside him feeling a bit dizzy of the not used flight. It felt like it faded away for ages although it took place for only a few secs (okay, it was a veeeery deep gulch ^-^; ).

He showed his back to the other boy.

"Phew..." the raven haired sighed. That was way too much agitation for that day. 

He didn't dare to look at his captain until he felt something piercing him in his back making him to turn around. Kai kept the same gaze like before entailed Rei to be aware of it that he had to face his problems.

*~Rei's POV~*

"Now you know my secret." I went one step forward my heart raced like it wanted to beat its way out. 

But I kept cool and resisted his unexplored crimson orbs which didn't miss one of my gestures. One of them was changing my wings into a smaller size thereby I could move better. On the occasion I lost one feather which flew directly in front of my captain's feet.

*~Kai's POV~*

When I saw with my own eyes how Rei freed his wings I could only think 'Holy Shit!'. In some way it was inconceivable for me but also clear. 

After the little flight I watched him distrustfully shrinking his wings into the compact version whereby one feather found its way to me and was now to my feet. I bowed to it and picked it up wondering how such a small thing could emit this unforgetable scent I smelt two days before in the night where I found the other one on my bed. Oddly enough the next day I couldn't find it anymore although I put it carefully under my pillow. At present I had this object again holding it under my nose to exale this odor of beeswax into the depth of my soul.

"That was you." I stated firmly while looking at him which apparent made him scare as if I'm supposed to devour him in a few secs. When I recognized it I turned my head to the side. Nevertheless his face told me that he had a question in his mind for which he seemed to have not the courage to ask.

"What?" I asked annoyed. 

*~Normal POV~*

The Chinese was at a loss for words and hemmed and hawed the whole time. It was so difficult for him to understand why his team leader said such strange things and couldn't get the meaning of it. 

"What...did you mean with 'That was you'?" Finally it was out. 

Sometimes he really got the feeling that Kai would yell at them with no end to see and always had to attend what he said.

"Hn. I've found one of your feathers the night you went out onto the terrace. It puzzled me and I guessed at first it's from a dove but then I thought it over there are no ones in that size." The rest was superfluous to tell especially the part with the smell which recalled his memory of his parents.

Rei wasn't carefully enough and had now a bad feeling towards God breaking the promise not to reveal their secret. He couldn't undo it again. But...at least he wasn't sent into a research centre. ^^" 

Anyway both of them had to go out of this gulch.

"Hmm, I guess I have to carry you if we don't want to climb the entire way upwards. Besides it's too slippery for this cause of the rain." Rei already foresaw, it would be not that easy because Kai was first a bit taller than himself and second he didn't weigh light as he found it out previously. The tiger was afraid to drop him half the way. --"

He paced a bit away of the phoenix who watched him interested and roamed a few times through his dark hair. 'That's not good.'

But when he brooded about a solution for this situation he heard a flapping noise behind him and whirled around immediately.

=o0o=

The Russian boy stood still in his natural pose: arms crossed over his chest, cold-hearted manner and a stony face. But one thing it had to be included...

"YOU! YOU...YOU HAVE ALSO WINGS?!?" Rei was more than flabbergasted by the sight of these two black objects pointing at them aghastly. They look similar to his ones but were more like from a bat. The leathern skin extended like the night over the day and emphasized the coolness of the demon, how he found out. 

"Now I think it shouldn't be a problem to reach the edge of the slope." Kai responded concisely.

=o_o=

But he wasn't prepared of the other's reaction. He expected everything: 

- that Rei shouted of joy cause he's not the only one with a secret

- that he's scared of his appearance as son of hell

- that he thought it would be a bad dream and he would wake up every minute.

But nothing like that. 

Instead of this the neko-jin walked to him, stood still in front of him and

BAMM!

slapped him audibly that the stone walls reverberated the peal of the echo several times. Birds cried and took wing into the sky. Something heavy was in the air.

It was beyond his comprehension. 'Why did he do this?!' Feeling his reddening and throbbing cheek the phoenix looked stunned at the furious angel whose golden pools seemed to afford quite short an insight into a dismayed soul like in an open book. Also...

'In tatters?' Something which should be considered.

Then Rei began to yell at him like hell: "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! Don't ya know how anxious I was? NO! Everything could have happened to you and you thought obviously 'Oh, I could for fun commit suicide' so you didn't need using your wings or your sorcery." You can't miss the sarcasm in his voice.

He made a petty pause to breathe. "Now tell me WHY Kai, WHY for God's sake!?"

Silence.

The outburst of the Chinese was too enormous, too unbelievable. It dumbfounded him absolutely. 

Was this really Rei...? He wasn't able to change this, he had to stare the smaller one who still frowned at him with madness until a thunder sounded in their ears and it started to rain again, hush and in a way releasing.

As if someone had pushed a button at Rei he changed from mad to sad turning his back to Kai and walked a few steps away, his hands still as fists. "Go...gomen ne. Forgive me. You had a reason for certain." Then he remained silent didn't realized his shivering.

"Hn. Whatever. We should go back, Kon. The others, you know." Cold as ever and unfriendly, but there was also a undertone of something like 'Don't worry about things which are not worth'. And with these words he stretched his demon wings took off into the fresh air.

Rei was still on the ground hiding his face for a moment. Then he lifted his head with a mute plead to the rain:

'Wash away my tears, onegai.'

The captain observed him without noticing the tears cause the rain didn't allow him that their angel would be exposed. 

As Rei found peace inside he also set his wings free going up and passed quickly Kai with it he couldn't see his eyes, hidden behind his strands.

Reaching the top they took the quickest path back to their camp. Nobody lost one word over this incident but both knew they had to talk about this a later quiet moment.

~~ On the camping place ~~

Luckily Tyson managed to build up with Max' support the only three tents which were at their disposal before the rain could touch the ground and now the blond and the bluenette sat in one of them listening how it pattered on their roof. 

~~ Little Flashback ~~

All of them agreed with the same division like in their rooms when they were in their tour bus on the way to the camp. Only Tyson wasn't able to shut his mouth.

"Hey Rei! Why don't you think sharing with Kenny a tent than with Mr. Sourpuss? I can't get it why you stay with him voluntarily! It must be horrible!!!" *death glare of Kai to Ty* 

=^^=

Rei had to grin slyly at the dragon while he peeled an orange.

"Well, Tyson, there're three reasons for it:

1. Kenny self has insisted on it to have his own space for his clerical work

2. I wouldn't stand this lasting typing on his laptop not for one minute especially when he works at night

and 3. ..." he threw one orange slice in his mouth "... I can't leave Kai in his bed alone, can I?"

He made his most innocent look while eating his orange.

"WHAT!!!!!" 

Kai     -  O!

Tyson  -  O0O!

Both boys screamed synchronous gaping at him like if he said he's a girl. Max, who sat beside Rei, spilled his just drunk milk out and the brunette even stopped his works at his computer to look up amused.

The tiger stopped his little break to pick a camera out of nowhere and directed it exactly to the stunned team mates.

"GOT YOU!" And with this he took a picture in a quick, stood up from his seat and ran away waving provocative with his 'weapon'. 

"Kisama! Give me this camera!" The phoenix yelled madly hunting Rei followed by Tyson. He couldn't leave him unpunished for photographing him in his opening (I know, really OOC, but it must be done sometimes ^^; ). 

And Tyson wasn't in a better mood cause he's fooled by someone. 

"That's not funny, Rei!" 

"Oh yes! It is!" =u= He was too nimble to be caught by his now angry friends but he reached what he had intented: releasing Kai from his icy being. He tried this to make him out of calmness. And of course it would be funny ^-^ .

~~ End Little Flashback ~~ ('kay, wasn't really little ^^" )

The blond opened their tent to look out for Rei and Kai who still didn't return, again. Like in the ghosthouse.

"I really ask myself what are they doing together the whole time!" *sighs*

And the rain couldn't be switched off, too.

'They don't see it...'

*~Tyson's POV~*

There we are! He did it again! A little time ago when he came back of collecting wood he also did a sigh. At this moment too many things came in my head like 'Does he have sorrows?' 'Shall I ask him?' 'Does a hug make him feel better?' and so on. But nothing was clever or smarter enough. I felt so numb. So dumb...

But I'm not the type to give up!

"Max! When do we get our dinner! I'm dying of hunger!" I whined like every time cause I knew it made him chuckle. And that didn't change till now. "We start cooking when Kai and Rei are back. Not earlier!" he laughed in good humour gestured me to go out. "We should look after them. The sooner the better if you don't want to die of starvation ^.~ "

That was Max how I knew and liked him! *reeed* Shit! I said it again! God, what shall I do by this I won't compromise myself...

*~Normal POV~*

But it wasn't necessary to search for them cause they appeared right now, wet but not cold. "REIII!!!" The blond jumped up to his feet running out of the tent into the arms of the tiger. He patted the sudden sugar high boy on the head to calm him down. "We missed ya! Of course you too, Kai!" He didn't dare to also hug his leader cause maybe then he could get one of Kai's merciless punishment for still having this childish manner. But this was out of the taciturn's interest. "Hn." To Rei again: "Two minutes later and we had went for a search after you!" Max was so 'dead happy' that the missed ones found again by the rest cause for a short time a bad presentiment preyed on his nerves.

'For a moment I really thought both were in danger. But I see nothing happened to them.' "Phew." the turtle breathed into the juncture of Rei's shoulder and neck making him flinch. "Max, that tickles!" he snickered suppressed.

~~ In a tent ~~

Tyson was more than stirred: 'NOOOO! What are you doing to me, Max?!?  ToT ' *dramatic gestures* Kenny who watched him from his own tent had to laugh slightly by his behavior.

"Well, Ty, you must get through this. ^-^; "

~~ In the evening ~~

After all they could start cooking their dinner with that they hadn't to suffer under the howling of our bluenette. -_-;

"Ma~~~x! When do I get my foo~~~~~d?! o I'm starving!!!" He was still angry about the way Max acted at Rei and tried vehemently to win the blond's attention. With success. ^^; 

"Just be a bit more patient, Tyson! You're not really a help if you fidget the whole time around me." *sighs* 

"Then what shall I do? Can I do something for you?" Without realizing he accented the 'you' while he stepped beside him and looked over his shoulder. 

"Ummm..." *blushes slightly*

~*~*~  "Weee, that's so kawaiiii how you act, Max!" XD *hands over a replica of the oscar* Max: "Wow! Thank you, CS!" *dead happy* Tyson: "And me? How was my acting?" ... "Anooo, we should file this a bit more. ^^; " O=O! "What! I'm at least as good as Max! Even better than Grumpy!!!"

Kai: "I doubt this. *pokes him* There's not enough brain in your head for performing." Tyson: "::censored::" "Now leave this! I've to post this chapter today, alright?"  ~*~*~

*~Kenny's POV~*

It was funny to watch all of them how they had fun. But sometimes I should better look after them. Max and Tyson were in the foreground not like Rei and Kai. Nevertheless my eyes were fixed on our team captain always withdrawn and isolated.

'He's the most complicated of all. It'll be a hard job to integrate him unobtrusively... I will manage it!'

~~ At nightfall ~~

"Okay, guys! Time to go to bed!" I motioned them to their tents what Kai and Rei complied with immediately. 

"But Kenny! We're still not tired!" *sweatdrops* 'God, why did you create two hyper kids also called Max and Tyson!'

*little thunder*

...

*~Normal POV~*

After Kenny kicked the whiny brats into their lodging and betaked himself in his own one sleepiness encroached them didn't let them an eye open for one minute.

The darkness extended like a wildfire with the moon as companion. Many voices of the night like the chirp of crickets or the croaking of frogs played as incidental music for the quiet atmosphere to lull oneself into sleep if there wasn't this impertinent bad playing orchestra also known as Tyson's snoring. 

Cause of this two figures were still awake.

"How can Max bear this while not losing his head!" Rei complained in not a loud voice and hid his head under his pillow lying on his belly.

"Even Kenny is able to sleep by this 'concert'!" it came subdued.

Nothing. It seemed that the eccentric was asleep but he knew it better. If you stay with someone in one room for a long time you experience about him many things i.e. the sleeping habit, too. Kai was one of those person who pretends as if thereby first he's left alone and second he's confident to have time brooding over things. But the Chinese couldn't keep his momentary thought coming out of the pillow and laid his head on his arms.

'I know you aren't sleeping, Kai.'

The body next to him moved and 'hmph'ed annoyed. 

"What do you want, Kon?" the slate haired asked hoarsely while he crossed his arms behind his head. 

"So you can really read my mind." Rei stated a bit worried that the other might discovered his purpose.

"Only sometimes and I snap up not everything."

Like something took a load off his mind Rei breathed freely and sqeezed his pillow lightened. He didn't fear that Kai would see him as angel but he was unsure how to explain him for which reason he was on earth.

"Now we're quite alone." This statement gave rise to worry the neko-jin shunning a glance to the demon. *flinches*

~*~*~  "Oh my God! I didn't notice that this sentence could be also understood ambiguous! O0O! Waaaaiii!!! 0 " Rei blushes furiously. Kai - *-_-* 

"Ummm, okay, girls! Go on with the show!" -_-;  =-_-=;  ~*~*~

He could foretell the next thing what Kai was going to say or better ask. 

"Why are you on earth?" 

'That's sooo great! Now, God, why am I so naive helping someone by using my wings and disclosed with this my identidy... But you know I don't regret it one second.' The raven haired still felt the gaze on him doing nothing but look out through the open tent to survey their camping place: the extinct fire-place, the tents of his other team mates, the silent forest run through with the moon light.

"You didn't answer my question." The Russian tried to not sound harsh or rude cause he knew he might not reach what he want to know. 

'What shall I tell him...not thinking!' *shuts his eyes*

"Don't worry. I won't read your mind if you don't wish this."

*~Rei's POV~*

By this I had to look up by meeting his crimson pools. So full of secrets no one can make out. 

It astonished me to hear something out of his mouth. He always lived very secluded standing beside of us but gave also advices if we made any mistakes and so on. 'Secretly he cares of our well-being but giving us the cold shoulder.' I've never thought about this. About him. Maybe I was too busy with my own 'job'. 

However I knew I couldn't tell him the truth, my destination. I wasn't allowed to this. But I was also not allowed to lie. You know why. An intricate situation...

"Ano..." I began. My voice failed, would have rather run away.

'It's no solution. God, if you can hear me now, please do something I can flee from his obstrusiveness!'

FSSS..TCHAK!

"What..." *ears twitch* It sounded as if a rope had torn. Also Kai sat upright and wanted to crawl out of their tent if a cry didn't make him stop in his doing.

*~Normal POV~*

"WOOOAH! MAX! WHAT HAPPENED?!?!!" Only a few minutes ago the dragon slept peacefully in his sleeping-bag next to his friend dreaming of a huge buffet and the next thing which happened he felt the tent-roof falling on them. Also the blond awoke (by the yell of Tyson ^^" ) and wondered leaping up which was not really smart because the only thing he could do was to get entangled by the tent self. Tyson experienced nothing different. ^^; 

A big cluster was created. -.-"

Then Max fumbled tentatively through the mess searching for the exit till he touched something soft. 

"Tyson, are you this?" "Of course it's me! And now..." the dragon faltered "...could you maybe take off your hand from my butt?" 

.

.

.

~*~*~  "Hey girls! I can see~~ you although it's dark! ^o^ " Two red lights are recognized through the tent's fabric. "Hehehe, I'm so evil!" *snickers sadistically* Kai: "Don't pay attention to her."  ~*~*~

"Tyson! Max! Everything okay?" both boys heared Rei's voice. "I..I guess yes. We...we only ca..can't find a w..way out." The usually hyper kid was now more than silent, he was reserved! Only cause of the touch he made. Okay, of course it's embarrassing but is it that terrible to react at once like he called for apocalypse? (I exaggerate, yeah ^^; )

After Rei and Kai helped them out they set to work building up the tent again. At three in the morning. It was strange that their 'chief' was still sleeping in his own one although there was enough noise to wake an elephant herd. --"

Tired and worn-out the phoenix and his neighbor went to their sleeping-bags again with hope they could finally find some sleep.

But before Rei wandered into dreamland he prayed an 'Arigatou!' to his 'boss'.

~~ Somewhere else ~~

A figure sitting in a throne sunk like it had lost all its strength. Its hands

clasped desperately to suppress the shivering. 

"Rei... forgive me."

...

TBC

Well, well, I don't like the whole chapter, only a few parts. Was too tired the last week -o- I can understand you if you don't want to write a comment to this ^^; *waves*


	5. Little Sins

Yeehaaw!!! I'm back! And I'm not tired! o This time I tried not to write at the whole night (only the half ^^" ) and didn't put pressure on me. Hope it's okay if I post my story as 'html'.

@siver-eyes magician girl: I really care your reviews! Hope you like my story how it goes on. ^o^°

@just-some-girl1: I thought it's obvious…anyway it's God ^.~

@the cheat: UPDATED!!! 0

CS: My, my, that's so mean T_T

Max: What's so mean?

Tyson: That she doesn't own us or everything which belongs to Takao Aoki, our creator.

CS: *sighs* ... ^______^

Max: And now why is she grinning?

Tyson: Ano...cause she'll make all of us as yaoi couples --" and also OOC a bit, depending on situations.

Max: Ah...yes. *blushes*

CS: *kicks them out* Don't waste my time and go on stage!

Chapter Four

Little sins

One week passed after the incident at the gulch. Since that time they didn't lose a word about that and trained constantly for the championship against the White Tigers.

"Drigger! Tiger Claw Attack!" "Dragoon, repulse it!" Now Rei and Tyson were battling against each other training till they sweat. Today was a sultry day cause it followed after the rainy one. The air was heavy to breathe and everybody got only one thought: a dive into the lake which was near the camp. But Kai ordered to fight as long as they impoverished themself to their limits while he challenged Max for a battle. 

Kenny sat a bit aside and made some notes on his laptop. 

*~Kenny's POV~*

If this keeps going on, we can maybe reach the world championship! I'm really proud of all of them. And even Kai changed a little. He didn't behave different as before but he could gain in strength as leader. Remarkable. *arms crossed*

Nevertheless after one week I wasn't able to get him as friend in the company. I tried many things like let them playing some games in which they should get more contact to each other.

'Which Tyson maybe displeased cause Max was more with Rei together than with him ^^; '

But Kai refused everything I suggested. Something had to have destroyed his trust in other people or could it be also someone... I dunno.

How could God give me such a idiotic task?! (yes, he too ^-^ )

*~Normal~*

The sun was at his zenith shining merciless onto the four blader (Kenny sat on a shaded bench).

Before you could watch this Kai won his match against Max by skilful maneuver and paced down to the other two Bladebreakers who were still busy kicking the blade of the opponent out of the beyblade arena. He got something caught in his eyes when his gaze wandered to the tiger. 

Rei flinched every two minutes and didn't concentrate totally to his actions. An indefinable pain burden him on his back, not so great but always there and bothering him, made him bend cramped for a sec. 

'Why I can't get rid of it?' He needed to endeavour much more therewith nobody could see him ins this state, so weak...

"Stop this battle! It insults me to see that you didn't learn anything!" the Russian yelled at both boys which resulted in that their blades stopped immediately in the arena and Rei and Tyson got stunned expressions on their faces.

The dragon was extremely pissed cause of this statement. "What do you want, Grumpy?! We really improved in the last few days and the only thing you do is to order us night and day! Now you could cool down and let us having a break e.g. to go swimming in the lake! It wouldn't hurt ya!" By mentioning his opinion to his captain his anger decreased with every word he said. He expressed their sentiments exactly and stood with placed arms at his side, waiting for an answer while the others observed the bluenette that he didn't strangle their captain. Sometimes Tyson can also be radical if he wants. ^^;

-_-

"Ts, whatever. Do what you want but don't come next time with a whiny face cause you've lost a match." 

Tyson and Max couldn't do nothing else but make a face like this 

-  0m  °^O^°  

Pretty funny. But not only the two of them were happy, also Rei and Kenny were looking forward to the icy fresh water tickling over there skin. One look to the tiger you can see his face relaxing. 

'I hope it'll ease this a bit...'

~~ A half hour later at the lake ~~

Everone wore boxers for swimming and couldn't wait anymore to jump into the cool liquid if Kenny wouldn't act as if the water would bite him. 

"Guys, I guess you shouldn't count on me " his voice sounded sheepish "Maybe the water is too cold and you know me I'm fast in getting a cold!" *scratches + backs away step by step*

"Kenny..." A sly Max stood out of the sudden behind the 'specs boy' and tapped him on his shoulder. *twitches* "You will go *nowhere*." Uh oh...

In the next moment the brunette was linked arms with Tyson on the left and Max on the right and had no chance to flee anymore. And it couldn't have been worser he was thrown right into followed by the crazy kids. ^^;

Kenny - X.X

Rei who watched their doings amused also glided quietly into the water and drifted away by the pleasant waves. But for all that the pain, this pressure, didn't want to leave him and now since he couldn't allow them to see him in this condition he determined vanishing under water with hope that nobody noticed his disappearance. He swam as long as he was sure not being in their field of vision anymore. Then he emerged at a shallow place, a field with green reed came into his view, the soft ripple of the lake to be heared. He looked around one more time didn't discover someone. Only some birds whirred above him and the wind surrounded him playfully like it wanted to cheer him up.

Carefully he fingered his shoulder which proved to be a mistake, then it caused him this stiffness once more made him shut his eyes.

"Ow..." he whined hardly audible. After the almost accident he didn't actually felt something like that. It grew worse first in the course of days didn't let him sleep on his back anymore. Sometimes it got better but this wasn't not for long. And the others had not to know this cause they shouldn't be worried of him. Luckily he managed to convince Max that he's intact when they were on the way to the lake.

~~ Flashback ~~

Max was walking right behind the Chinese next to Tyson, something on his team mate's back caught his attention: two red marks. "Rei?" He went up to him and touched these two odd spots. "What's this?"

Rei rather leapt up, so incredible it hurt him. But instead of this he shrugged to show his lack of knowledge and smiled a bit tortured: "Maybe I slept always on two stones without realizing them. =^^=; " With this statement he liked to let it rest.

"If you think so, okay."

~~ End Flashback ~~

He grinned and beared it the whole time but now he was alone with his problem and could expose himself.

"Running away is no solution, baka."

Okay, he was not alone. ^^;

Rei whirled around, a little shocked that someone followed him, but also relieved it was Kai and no one else. 

"And you? You have nothing better to do than spying after me, haven't you?" The glare of Kai was answer enough. He waded to the angel seized his shoulders and turned him around so that Rei's back was in the his view.

=oO=!

"Kai! What...are you doing?!" Rei blushed tomato-like by the steady grip of the demon and wasn't able to move.

"Shut up." *flinches* The raven haired obeyed as he 'wished' and didn't say one word in the next five long minutes while Kai felt his back at the red marks.

"OW! Be careful! It..." the next words were swallowed cause then he would have let it out.

"It hurts, right? Don't be like you have nothing. You're not really a good actor cause I've seen through your fake from the beginning. Maybe you can deceive Max and the others but not me." He scrutinized Rei's back with less roughness couldn't avoid a 'hmph' for the rebellious behaviour.

'Braggart. I would also assert it if I could read the other's mind.'

*pre~~~ss*

"ME~OW!!!" Ouch, that was mean. "Hn. You're weak and too obvious. *strokes over the two 'wounds'* These are effusions of blood you received cause you loaded your wings too much with my weight last time. In two, three days you'll feel better also cause of your curing power."

It seemed as if Kai have made known the experience with it. And it showed that he also had some knowlegde about the angel species.

That was more than amazing for Rei because he was now conscious that Kai stopped his battle with Tyson on purpose with that he might take a rest. 'Perhaps he's not that bad.'

He leaned a bit into the touch of the Russian and sighed in a whisper an "Arigatou". 

o_o

Suddenly a loud sinewy voice pierced through their ears destroyed the pleasant quiet atmosphere: "Oi, you two! There you are!" Rei slipped on the muddy ground with shock and nearly fell into the water if Kai hadn't seized him under his arms. They had a look around discovering the bluenette on a bough of a tree in a superior looking pose. oO? "O lá lá..." it came naughty "...what do I see? Our found couple wanted to have some time alone? *evil snicker* "

=O*O= 

-_-* - angry Kai

This went too far. With a scowl the slate haired blinked at the spot where the bough was connected with the tree and suddenly it cracked off. "AIIII!" Tyson screamed while he was falling. Luckily the bough was right above the water so that he plunged into the lake spitting out an amount of greenstuff etc.

"Tyson!" Max came running and laughed at the subacid looking boy who sent more than one death glare at their leader as if he's the culprit. (*whistles*) The blond also has watched this accident and couldn't hide a broad grin with index pointed upwards. "You know that God strafe the little sins at first ^____^ "

Now also Rei had to chuckle. Only he knew that not just God can give penalties. =^^=; 

But in the meantime he got cold and wanted to go out of the water when a small fountain hadn't hit him directly in his face throwing him back roughly into the reed. Surprised the tiger looked at the two grinning boys who bursted into laughter madly. "Max! Tyson! YOU...!" he didn't want to continue his sentence instead of he made a move with one hand under water his look still on the clowns who had in the moment a water battle against each other. They change fast their victims. ^^

"Now we turn the tables." he murmered a smirk stuck on his face. Also the phoenix watched him in his action and wondered what he was planning *arms on his chest*.

The surface began to build up more and more little waves uniting slowly into one huge tidal wave that approached the two boys sneaking but rapidly.

Kenny who also went after his team mates when they noticed that Rei was missed looked perplexed at the coming catastrophe. "Eh...guys..." More words didn't came out of his mouth cause it was too late. --;

The wave stood above the two teens cast a shadow and crashed onto them like a hungry animal.

O0O!    O0O!

"AIIYEEEEE!!!!!" were the last cries when the lake wolfed them with one morsel. After this everything ceased leisurely as if nothing had happened.

X___X  X___X

"Don't ya overdo it?" Kai set out to the shore made a nod to the mess. "Nope." The other smiled filthy and did the same thing like the mute blader.

After they fished the two almost drowned out and went back to the camp, they started to prepare their dinner. With one problem: "Eto...we have...just some vegetables, two apples and a bit sugar." Kenny collected everything and put it on a tree stump. "Eh?! Not more?!?" Tyson was more than angry, he was desperate cause of this lean meal and looked at the less ingredients.

"What can we only do with these things... T^T " 

Then Kai supervened, still stood away from the dragon, and looked round. "Who was responsible for going shopping?" *biiig question mark*

Everybody glanced at the dragon. "Hey, I'm innocent! How should I know that the shops closed that early?" *death glares* "Waaa, gomen! " Now what are they to do? And their stomachs slowly began to rumble.

"Okay, let's have a try and improvise a bit." Rei tied his sleeves of his long arm shirt up while he fetched a knife. "Max, could you help me with cutting the vegetables?" "Sure!" "Tyson, collect some hazel-nuts in the thicket over there *points to a place*." "Aye, aye, sir!" was the answer of the bluenette and he sprinted hastily into the bushes. (wooo, no jealousy? XD )

"And you, Kenny, please make the camp-fire." Without a word but with a smile he took a match-box and attempted a few times.

The dark haired teen ignored his captain absolutely and set to work without any other orders. In some way it irritated Kai.

Normally it doesn't bother him if someone pays him attention but today was...different. He wasn't able to explain why but it had something to do with Rei. And it got on his nerves! Since when did he concern himself for recognition? Till now he got by himself well, it was all the same to him if his existence was in demand or not! And this won't change in any case!

He gave a look to Rei and Max chopping the vegetables and wanted to make off when Rei didn't cry out. "Naaa, what do I with the apples then? I've not the faintest idea how I cook them." As if it's a hint towards Kai.

.

.

.

The phoenix turned back, snapped the two apples out of Rei's hands, unpacked a big knife out of nowhere and took it into his left hand. "Rookies remain rookies."

~*~*~  "O0O! Where did you get this?!? In the script is written...*looks up*...a PENKNIFE! No one for sushi! O=O " "Hn. What do this mind me? I do what *I* want. *ching* Better you don't cross my way." "Weee...T^T *hides behind Rei* Go on, at your own risk -.-; "  ~*~*~

Rei and Max watched bewildered their captain being also a bit nervous cause they've never seen him in such frame of mind. For a moment he stood still in front of the fruits which lay on the tree stump and didn't move imperturbably, kept his eyes closed. Like he would concentrate for the forthcoming.

This didn't really impress the Chinese, rather the contrary. 'What does he want to demonstrate? His demon skills or what? Pf, what a boaster!'

Suddenly Kai threw his 'tool' into the right, pared the two apples with such adroitness (and one hand!) and cut them precisely into filmy pieces (you know Sanji from OP? in THAT way! ) as if he worked with butter. Next he put the slices into a pan (don't ask where he got this ^^; ) added sugar and heated it over the camp-fire which Kenny managed to kindle in time. After a few secs the dessert with candied apples was placed onto two plates ready to eat.

The tiger gaped like his blond friend beside him at Kai looking like he'd caught up the moon, no words were found to say. Then Max burst out in enthusiasm like a lovesick chick: "SUUGOIIIII!! I've never seen such a great trick! *babbles something not understandable* Now I know why you're our team chef! I must tell this Ty!" and yet he's away.

"Now...who's a boaster, *Rei*?" *gulp*

~~ Later in their tents ~~

The dark haired lay on his stomach and listened to the quiet night. Today was full moon which illuminated the place with his bluish light. A bit of it got into the tent and left a bright streak over the phoenix' sleeping-bag whose right arm was under his head while the other rested on his abdomen.

'Kai?' Silence. 'I don't want to disturb ya but...' "Speak." This sudden answer made Rei flinch. 'Ano...this..what you showed us before, does this.. also belong to your de..demon skills?' Finally it was out. A little weird was it too to ask such a question in chopped words. Perhaps it wasn't due to the question self, rather the person he asked.

"No." the slate haired responded briefly but in a tone to be not against a conversation, for the first time since he's with the Bladebreakers.

'Then...did you learn this for yourself?' "Hn. I had to." He had to? But why...The tiger paused when he understod what he said. Then...

'You was forced to this. Am I right?' Silence again. Rei dropped a brick without realizing this. And now he felt guilty for this. Remorseful he hid his face into his pillow and swore many things about his stupidity and his recklessness. He didn't care if God would grill him for this he needed it sometimes to calm down his rage. 

"They said I need it to survive so I did this. They said if I do this job here I would get being a good leader in hell later so I did this." The husky voice grew dumb as fast as it sounded.

~*~*~  "Wow, he said more than three words! The eighth wonder came to us!" WHACK! "Itata...T^T. Ungratefull as ever!"  ~*~*~

*~Rei's POV~*

This was new for me to hear Kai so open up. He never told us about anything of his life, his past. Always cold-hearted, didn't let anyone to get him near. And all at once he disclosed me a part of it. That was...great. I felt so important and for the first time...

'Needed.' "What?" 'Uh, nande monai.(1) Wasn't there a time where you did something for *you*? Not for the others.' I couldn't get it in my head why he didn't think a bit more for himself than what his superiors ordered him. When I didn't get an answer to my question I sighed and made a wink with the left: 'It's okay. That's normal for you, Grumpy.'

"Don't start like Tyson!" Kai hissed back.

*~Normal POV~*

~~ In another tent ~~

"I didn't know that Grumpy soliloquizes." Tyson and Max sat in their sleeping-bags and listened close to the strangely talkative team leader. But to be honest they couldn't understand one word. ^^; 

"Tyson, are you tired?" the turtle whispered as faint as he could. "What do you think! I can't certainly miss this unique moment! Maybe he's speaking in his sleep." *chuckles* "Psssh! Be more quiet! You might wake the others!" Max warned him and put one hand on Tyson's mouth. At once he drew it back and tried to resume their proper conversation before Kai started twaddling.

~*~*~  *rushes into CS' room* "I'm not 'TWADDLING'!!!" "Ohhh, there's someone excited. ^-^ Really rare." *simmers* "And now go back to your tent before Rei starts to miss ya ^.~ " "Hn. Wait till after the show." *goes off* "Ts, bladers and their proud. Empty promises ^^ "  ~*~*~

"Ching!" "Chang!" Chong!" (I dunno the american way ^^; could anyone write this to me? ;x ) One look on their hands. "Yeah, I won again!" Max shouted in threw his arms in the air. "Oh man! Why do I always lose?" The dragon pouted turning his head to the side. "Well, well, you're too easy to see through! ^.~ " "WHAT!"

In that moment their tent's opening was torn asunder and a not happy Kai glared at the two kids. Like the Lord of hell got up only for dragging them to his empire. (*hem*)

"Go. To. Bed." were the only words, spoken in a steel voice which didn't allow lamenting or something similar. Without any complaining they disappeared anxiously into their sleeping-bags didn't budge one more time.

"Hn."

Now Kai could also go to sleep but not forgetting Rei's question.

.

.

.

*whisper* "He's worser than God relative punishing little sins. -.-; "

"Yeah, yeah. ^___^; "

...

TBC

(1) Nothing

CS: Wooo, the end of this chap! Phew!

Rei: That was funny at the finish!

Kai: Why?

Rei: Cause I talked with you without opening my mouth one time!

Kai: Whatever.

CS: Now you don't have to act like this anymore, Kai!

Kai: Hn. Act like what?

CS: -.-; Oh boy. Anyway do you like this chappie? Or not? In my opinion I can be content ^o^ I like the lake scene the most C&C onegai shimasu!

Kai: *comes with sushi knife* *ching* Don't make me open up anymore, CS.

CS: O=O! Tasukete!!! *vanishes*


	6. Moments of Sultriness

CS: O°0°O...~~^o^...^o^~~

Kenny: oO? What happened to her now?

Max: She's deeeead happy ^o^! Only cause of two reviews!

Rei: Only two? Man, you know how hard it was fleeing from Anime Girl?!

CS: But I'm so happy ! *tries to fix a bow at Rei's neck for her*

Rei: Mew?

Kai: *prevents her from doing it* Baka CS. Don't even know in English rock, paper, sissors.

Tyson: Yeah! Although it's similar in her native language! Only the sequence is sissers, rock, paper!

CS: *whacks Tyson*

Tyson: OW! Why me?!? ToT

CS: Cause I don't dare it by Kai ^-^;

Kai: Ts, you should know that CS don't own us.

Rei: And that there will be Shonen Ai. But it will take plenty of time ^^;

CS: But I don't wanna forget my beloved Siver-eyes Magician Girl who's since the beginning faithful to my fic T-T. I hope it won't change for her and my other also beloved readers!

Max: Now on with the fic! °^o^°

Chapter Five

Moments of Sultriness

Two weeks were gone as fast as it's only one day and they were on the way again to the next championship where the five will fall in with the White Tigers.

"Why it had to be Lee's of all teams?" All the time Rei brooded how he could steer clear off his battle against his best friend but he had to admit that there was no way out of this calamity. One time he passed his hand over his face like he would sit before a difficult math problem, didn't get his head free and was more and more gloomy in his face.

"If you carry on this grimace you'll look soon like Mr. Sourpuss." Rei looked up confused to Tyson being busy with teasing their 'team fridge' to while away.

"Kai, don't be a jerk! Let us play something! Otherwise I'll die of boredom!" "It wouldn't be that bad." "GROOOAR! Max, let me go! Let me tick him off! O°°O " A funny view of both which Tyson intended to make the others laugh (Kai excluded). But he also didn't want to give up. "You 're only in a blue funk losing against me! If it runs to risk you run away and crawl into the next hole knees trembling with fear!"

That was too much. Tyson went too far, he made Kai mad. Not, that he would show it but recognizing the sparkle in those whine-coloured eyes every baka knew that he won't pocket this affront.

"I don't mind, Kinomiya. But if I should win this you go on a three week diet." Wooo, that's a hard condition. "Don't worry, luck is always with me then *you* will be my servant for three weeks who's at my side the whole day and does what I order him." Wew, that's also not to be sneezed at.

"Whatever. What game do we play?" Kai asked annoyed, wanted to leave it behind as fast as possible. "*Who am I?*" Rei gave the respond without hesitating and picked a pad with stickers and a pencil. "You write for the person on your right who he is. *writes something* It doesn't matter if the one you wrote is alive or not. The main point is that it's a known person. Then you paste it on his forehead." BATCH! *pastes it on Kai* "And he has to ask us questions which we answer with 'yes' or 'no'. Comprende?" It was really provocative how the raven haired had stick the slip on Kai especially since the grouch looked funny with it but he didn't do anything only sitting in his seat and waited for the end of this idiotic fuss. Didn't feel like argueing with Rei.

After every blader had written and pasted for his right neighbor Max suggested Rei as beginner to show them how to play it.

Rei: Okay...eto...am I male?

All: No! *giggle* (Kai is like always: taciturn ^^; )

Rei: *sighs* I knew it! Now it goes further clockwise as soon as you get a 'no'. Therefore it's Max' turn. =^-^=

Max: Hmmm...am I a blader?

All: Yes! 

Max: Am I one of us?

All: No!

Max: What a pity!

Rei: Now Tyson.

Ty: Am I famous?

All: Yeah!

Ty: *scratches his head* Do I live in Japan?

All: Uh huh.

Ty: Uhhh...*a brainwave flashes through him* Yappari! *fist in hand* I'm the owner of the noodle restaurant round the corner!

The others: ~.~; No!

Kai: -_-

Max: How can you always think about nothing else than food! You're unchangeable, Tyson!

Ty: Am I not right?

All: o.o TISH!

Kenny: Ehehe..ano, I guess I'm the next one. ^-^;

All: *nod*

Kenny: Well, am I male?

All: *nod*

Kenny: I'm...not a blader?

All: *shake*

Rei: Yeah.

All: oO?

Rei: Yes, you're not a beyblader =^-^=

All: *murr*

Kenny: Okay...*looks to his friends, focusses Tyson* 'Why is he grinning like a dumb boy? Perhaps...'

I'm Tyson's granpa!!!

Stunned expressions spread over their faces.

Ty: How...

Kenny: I only had to look at you to find it out *chuckles*

Ty: Hey! No fair! *pouts*

Rei: Great! Now you can try it, Kai! 'And don't start with mind reading! ;b '

Kai: Ts. Why should I.

Nobody could hide a startled look caused from this weird statement their captain gave. To whom did he speak?!

Kai gave a pensive look into the round a glint distracted him in his eye's corner. 'Aha.'

Kai: *not interested* Am I fat? 

All: *nod*

Ty: Oi!

Kai: Am I thickheaded?

All: *nodnod*

Ty: OI!

Kai: *sounds disgusted* Am I Tyson? 

Max: Yey! You've got it!

Rei: But let us play till everyone of us find it out!

It took a bit time for the three friends until they guessed who they was. 

Max: *more for himself* I'm not female, I don't live in Japan and I'm tall...eto...Am I Robert of the Majestics? 

(the plot is not always the same like in the anime ^o^ )

Ty: Yeehaw! Max, you did it! *hugs him*

Max: *reeeeeeeeeed*

Kai: Go on, baka.

Ty: Hey, you want trouble?! *still hangs on Max*

Max: Ano, Ty, just finish yours *^,^*

Ty: Okay, okay, don't push me! Hmmmm.....

~~ After a loooooong time ~~

All: --²²²²²

Ty: *mumbles* *thinks hard*

Kai: -__-*

Ty: Ummmm...I'm Mr. Dickenson?

Sunlight illuminated just their moving bus for a few secs accompanied with some mysterious sounds making the air vibrate.

~~ Somewhere else high above on a throne ~~

"Halleluja! He did it!" *waves with small flag*

~~ Back into the bus ~~

Max: What. Was. That.  o0o 

Rei: What was what? *quiiiite innocent* 'Have to change the subject.' 

Well, well, I like this game but I'm not very good in it =^^=; 

Max: Naaa, don't give up now! It's really not that difficult!

Rei: Ahh, I'm not in the mood for this anymore =^-^=" *takes his sticker off* What! Max, why did you choose her of all people?!

His only clues were, that he was female, no blader, didn't live in Japan and was taller than himself.

Max: *grins* Cause I love her!

Ty: O0O! Who do you love?! Rei! Give me the slip!

Rei: =oO=? 'Aaah, now I see which way the cat jumps!' (- LOOOL ) *holds the paper for Tyson without reach*

Kai: Flash-noticer.

Max: oO?

Kenny: With this it's decided who has to fulfill the other's condition ^-^

All gazes were attracted to Tyson.

For him the world collapsed. 

Ty: For three weeks no candy?! I'm going to die! X____X

Kenny: Not only candy. You also hafta eat the half of the 'normal' you take.

Ty: Wha..what... BOF!

Now that knocked him out completely causing them to lean over him with worry in their faces and fan him some fresh air to slowly wake him up. Only Kai stayed in his seat and watched out of the window, didn't want to join this ridiculous company, ignored them. And it had remained like this when he didn't got the bad idea not to rely on his momentary luck. Kai heard Rei made a thoughtful 'Hmm...' and suspected the worst.

"If you look it in that way both Tyson and Kai lost this game."

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUH?!?" Everbody gaped at him like he said that rabbits live on the moon (LOOOOL).

"In which *way*?" Max asked curiously diverted from Tyson to listen to Rei's conclusion. "He, think of it who won at first." Rei said crossing his arms behind his head and smirked with a kind of slyness. It was worth mentioning this to see HIS reaction. Sometimes he could be such a meany. ^o^

Meanwhile 'Rose bud' awoke from his short sleep again and also looked confused at Rei who wasn't able to stop grinning like he'd hatched something.

Ty: That.

Max: Was.

Kenny: Me.

"Exactly! If we consider this, then Tyson and Kai had lost in that moment when Kenny guessed his one at first. Accordingly *both* of them has to redeem their promise. =^^= "

Now the table were turned for Kai. A real nightmare came true. He couldn't believe his ears. What did Rei say?! With wide eyes he stared at his feline team mate he almost felt from his seat when he didn't think of behaving not to go off the beaten track.

'Later, Kon, you'll get the worst, something you deserve!' Kai was mad. Really mad. And if he wasn't trained in standing still and keep his dignity he had already beat him his inwards out ^^" Instead of it his hands shaked made him grip the arms of his seat. But then he realized that he overreact again, wanted to vent on someone, on Rei. Was it really that bad to be the servant of Tyson?

~*~*~  Kai: "You're not serious, are you? That's not me who is thinking such crap! (relative to the last sentence)" "Ah shut up! Don't be so shy in showing your feelings ^o^ " Kai: "Hrmmm. *mumbles some curses*" "Wai, isn't he cute when he's angry? ^.~ "  ~*~*~

"Hooot! Now Tyson has a servant for full three weeks! O°^o^°O " "But Max! How should I stand this for three weeks?! Only the half. I'm doomed! XoX "

'I'm rather the one who's doomed -_- Three weeks with this idiot...For this I'll call Rei to account.' Kai was never be the type of being resentful to someone but this rubbed him the wrong way.

~~ At the airport ~~

"Kai! Take my bag!" "Go get something to drink for me, Grumpy!" "Ka~~~i! Do me a favour and massage my shoulders. I feel a bit tensed up there ^o^ " "Oh, Kai! Could you take some mint? It's a bit embarrassing ^=^; "

And this went on since they arrived the airport ^^ Tyson presumed several things and it's too obvious that he made fun of his team captain wherever he had the chance. The weirdest thing was: Kai put up with it without any complains, not even at least a growl. Wherever Tyson went he trotted after him and whatever the bluenette wished he fulfilled it. The rest of the group was more than angry about Tyson's manner: they were ashamed of him and for this reason they pretended as if they didn't know him cause the other passengers watched yet to their hot-headed friend and pitied the other one ^-^; 

"Poor Kai. I must put my foot down withit Tyson stops this farce to Kai!" Right this moment the blond wanted to bring Tyson to his senses when they hadn't be called up to their plane. 

~~ In the plane ~~

Mr. Dickenson arranged a private vehicle cause he knew the trouble they would get to be always surrounded with fans and reporters, but especially with many screwy girls who could literally tear them into pieces ^.^; That's why there're only the five boys and his person (we don't forget the pilot ^o^ ) enjoying the flight to China watching TV, looking out the window and babbling about their coming match against the White Tigers. Everyone was looking forward to this except Rei who's moody again and wanted to be alone with his thoughts. With one hand at his chin he saw the clouds passing them in a relaxed speed having the time of eternity. Not like our neko-jin.

'I still haven't found something to convince Lee that this is to important to be told. But it's even worser that Kai slowly wants to know this, too...' His eyes caught a sparkle. He rose from his posture and still stared into vacancy with one difference: his golden orbs had their gleam back, a gleam of an odd realization. 

What did he thought? Why it's worser...?

"KAIIII! Give me back my dessert! NOW!" Rei turned terrified his head where he saw the slate haired snatched the pudding of Tyson away and gave it to Kenny who's more than rejoiced at this exceptionally nice gesture. "KAI! You hafta OBEY me! Don't forget the arrangement! *grunts madly* " "Don't forget YOUR arrangement." was the simple answer of the leader taking his seat again in the back of the plane. "He's right, Tyson! You'are not allowed to eat any candy and everything which belongs to this! And it's okay if Kai take them away and doesn't listen to your orders. ^o^ " the turtle rebuked him in his kind way.

'Max, how could you...' Tyson felt deceived from his best friend but he couldn't be mad at him. 'This smile...' *shakes head* 'What did I think!' 

*~Max' POV~*

Sometimes he's so funny XD He makes me laugh till I hardly breathe and makes fun of Kai I have to chuckle *softly* or else Kai beats me up ^^; All in all Tyson is the best chum I ever had! 'And nobody will take him away from me!' oO *blushes* 'He couldn't be more than that and if yes, he would never return the same feelings to me ^-^; Besides I'll never risk our friendship!' *sighs*

"Max?" a voice woke me up out of my thoughts. The voice of Tyson. "Is something wrong? About what do you brood the whole time since we're in our plane?" 'Did he notice it?' "Eto, hope you'll be not angry with me.." 'Sorry, have to do this ^^; ' "...I..compile a schedule for your diet...that you have a...survey in your eating manners." 'Uh oh, now he will outburst...' 

*~Normal POV~*

"Maxie..." Tyson trembled like a cold shower hit him "...that's..." he threw himself at the blond "That's so great! You're thinking of me!! o " "WOOW! Tyson!" And soon they found themselves on the floor in the midst of the gangway laughing and playing like two wild dogs.

Rei watched them with a smile and wondered if Kai was still in a bad mood. Well, he wasn't really innocent about the whole thing why he walked back, took a seat in front of the Russian and leaned over it smirking slyly. "Hey, are you still acting like a grouch? =^-^= " "What do ya think? I'm the slave of this simpleton. Leave me alone, Kon." Kai hissed back in a harsh tone and turned his head to the side to not have any eye contact to the evil-doer. Going off was misplaced in this situation. "I'm sorry for mentioning that Kenny was the proper winner but I don't regret it =^^= " "You will regret it when I deal with you." it came threatening, a scowl penetrated Rei made him shiver. But his gaze stayed steady.

"You know why I did this?" "Ts. *shakes* " "Cause. You. Cheated. =^o^= " The stare of the phoenix was unforgetable and the tiger made almost a giggle when he didn't knew that his chef wouldn't let him go scot-free. "Umm, I saw you blinking at Kenny's glasses and I knew without any brooding that you saw the writing on your sticker. And when I caught you didn't admit this I thought it wouldn't be that bad to get self a punishment for being dishonest =^.~= " No response of the slate haired but the air was like crackling. "If you had said something and played fair I had spared ya. But I feel sorry for you to be Tyson's butler =^-^= " Rei said the last sentence with an ironical voice for what Kai nearly sent him down to hell. He would rather die than running after this middling beyblader for three weeks!

"Give me one reason to not sqash him like a fly." he mumbled sullenly for more for himself than to Rei. The tiger had to snicker faintly gave a frolicsome look down to his captain knowing that this would upset him. "Cause you have to keep your promises as example for us." Then he was right with what he said ^^; Kai suppressed a curse didn't leave Rei a chance to laugh about him again. Wether he likes it or not the Chinese boy spoke out some true facts for this he couldn't give a contra. "But look also at the good sides of it: You can torture Tyson to extremes with his diet =^-^= " "Hn."

"Oh Ka~~~~~i!" This gross voice sounded through the entire plane again depriving the self isolated youth the rest of his sound nerves. With an unpleasant cold face he stood up out of his seat and walked unwillingly to the noisy teddy boy to listen to his idle talk. Time hung heavy on his hands (three hours!) till they arrived at the Hong Kong Aiport in China being on the way to collect their belongings.

A huge crowd of crying and howling fan girls besieged the exit and yearned for one thing: autographs. Like a pack of wild hounds they thronged forward only to catch a glance at the Bladebreakers, segregated by a pane of glass which created a border between the exit and the baggage checking counter.

"Hora! How many fans wait for us!" Max was beside himself with joy again particularly when he discovered also some posters with his name on them. ^o^ "Guys! We're popular! o VERY popular!" The other Bladebreakers got also this ticklish feeling in the near of their stomachs and besides they were excited to their match against the White Tigers. "Well, well, dudes, I'll walk ahead to prepare everything at the hotel and wait for you provided that you can get through them ^-^ " *goes off* Everybody were spreading with anticipation except Kai of course who apperently didn't care about it like always looking around with the same inaccesibility. By eye contact with this shrieking multitude he lost the desire to eat something at the airport (he didn't take anything in the plane ^^" ) and waited cooly till the others had collected their baggage. In addition to this he saw without saying some girls gaping after him at every turn but ignored them completely with not deigning to look at them. "Hey! Why do they pay Kai more attention than me?! Max, explain this to me!" Tyson was envious that the girls gave Grumpy and Rei the glad eye and not him but by Rei it made no differences since the raven haired was a girl's bevy all along.

"Isn't that so, Rei, people with similar attributes come attracted ^___- " "What do you mean with this remark?! == " "Eto, Ty, maybe cause Kai is ont tof those who wants to be alone for this the fans react oppositely and want him to give a glance to them." The explanation was evident even for the bluenette ^o^. It made him more envious why he called for the leader. "Kai, make a bow." He wanted to humiliate him in front of the others knocking him off his high horse. For this reason he contrived such filthy plan. But the Russian refused standing there with crossed arms and looked down to Tyson like an obstinate child.

"Tyson! That's the most base thing you've ever hatched, you know that?!" Tyson whirled around to find Max before him he never had seen: looking totally furious and shaking like a eruption. Themselves the other Bladebreakers hadn't expected it from their blond mate that he could be that mad about his best friend. "You did this only cause of your jealousy of Kai although there're also many fans cheering for ya!" The dragon turned to the exit seeing plenty of posters and pictures of his name/himself. Remorse came up. 

"That is so disgusting!"

That was the last thing what Max shouted before he grew silent for a while. 

*~Rei's POV~*

Wow, I've never expected him to be that way, always only cheery and carefree happy. He has to be really mad about Tyson and acted now as if he's not there =^^=; And that gave our thickhead a great deal of trouble that his beloved friend treated him like a criminal. I saw Tyson jumping, whining and kneeling to Max to give a sign to him but everything he got was a glare, a "Hmph" or his back in his view. He must be totally desperate when he do everything therewith Max give him a smile again. But for now he had no success by our momentary Kai-like Max =^^=; Poor Tyson.

At present I had other problems. First of all I had no time to do something for my task, in the second place I was saddled with Lee always trying to elicit something and thirdly Kai was on the heels of me, not any better than Lee =--=" Three of my worst problems. And I wasn't able to concern myself about one of those because there were also the Asian championships for which I had to train. Perhaps I have later time for this...

"Rei?" I snatched out of my thoughts turning to the left andd saw Max standing before me with an expression full of worry. "Are you okay? You look like something keeps your mind busy ô.ô " Oh Max, nothing but your friends in your head, ne? Moreover he should care about someone else =^o^= 'Hm, what shall I tell him?' "Maybe the truth." a voice from the right side and it was no one else than Kai watching me with a stern and piercing gaze. In some way it made me angry cause Kai didn't want leaving me alone for which I could lynch him like hell. *a 'Gomen' to God* In high spirits, so that my neck hairs yet bristled up, I stared back at him in rage. Between us a conflict begun without any words. We forgot almost our surrounding when Max didn't seize me at my shoulder. "You shouldn't cause more trouble than we have ^-^ " Confused I followed Max' hand pointing to the exit of the baggage checking counter only to look surprised at a crowd which was devided in two parties: one for Kai and one for me. In all probability they've seen us 'argueing' and now each group defended their 'darling' that he didn't do anything or that he's so innocent couldn't do any bad things a.s.o. Brrr, what an awful imagination! I don't want to be in this sqabble right now. But I don't want to be at Tyson's place, too. He was looking very crestfallen.

*~Normal POV~*

"Hey, you! Let's take this chance fleeing from here till the fans are busy with themselves!" Kenny got a hearing while he grabbed his bag and ran on the quickest way to the sluice-gate to check out. "Hayaku! Or do ya want an invitation!" Everyone did the same thing how their computer jinn showed them and got out of the airport into the BBA bus without any notice. That was the weirdest and also the funniest action they had done. ^____^

~~Arrival at the hotel~~

The hotel wasn't a common one like you know as a high building but an old great temple adorned with many Chinese symbols in gold and red, everywhere stood one of those weather-worn stone lanterns and the walls in the yard were made of paper. A place which was lay in silence and peace. But nobody else than our blond team mate had to break this and wiggled around like a crazy squirrel. "Look T.." he wanted to share his pleasure when he remembered the story at the airport. Again he put on his sourish face, again he turned his back to him. Even when Tyson already stood there with open arms. Now he just looked like a poor abandoned wretch.

*~Tyson's POV~*

*sighs* He's still in a bad mood with me only cause of this little event. Okay, I know it was dumb but does he have to torture me like this!? Of course he can -_-; I miss his laughter when he told me something which made him happy T-T I miss his pleasant words every time I was down cause of some defeats ToT But all above these things I miss his voice which only keeps silent if I'm beside him T^T This sound of pure joy...

I'm conscious of my rude way and my rash acting but that's me and I guess it'll never change ^^" I hafta learn so much more about life and its complications but till now I've found nothing about life if I'm honest ^^; I'm bad at learning --"

*~Normal POV~*

Then they were allocated to their rooms everyone had to share jointly (bad for Kai ^o^ ) On a plain on the floor the futons were lying side by side, careful and inviting to jump in immediately and to fall asleep. At least in Max' point of view *^o^* "Hey guys! Look at this! How funny that we've now five bedsin one row!" Kai stared at these putting his sack into one corner beside the futon quite left. Tyson would let out something at his 'butler' for the impudence choosing a futon without a permission of his 'master'. But a glare of Max was enough to shut his mouth. So he let this pass.

While this Rei had a look around through the whole installation. Many corridors led to hided places of the old building, through other ones you came directly to the yard. There he walked over the ebony floor along one time around the square to enjoy the gravel garden in every perspective which extended in the center of the temple and dispersed an incomparable scent. 'Hmmm, I could stay here forever!' When he passed thoughtless one of the other guest rooms (every room has a door to the garden) he was struck without any prewarning by a big pillow, which was thrown straightaway through the open door. "MEW?!" And now Rei was falling down the step onto the yard floor. "Oi! Gomen ne! Don't wanna hit ya!" 'Huh! I know this voice...' Rei thought and took off the huge pillow from his face still sitting on the ground. "Wha...=OoO= !" "Rei!" 'Masaka.' "Lee." For a moment the time stood still and both of them were staring at each other in disbelief. "You...you are also in this...hotel?" the raven haired slowly started to speak while his best friend helped him up although his face didn't show a welcomed grimace. "Yes, we are. And I guess your team is also stationed here." Rei gave a nod in respond but was unsure how he could continue this conversation cause he knew that Lee was still moody that he didn't tell him his assignment.

"Rei. Why?" The black haired boy stepped forward his glare didn't change in his penetrate doing. Best of all it would tear him in two halfs getting the information he wanted. But this was only fake. The real reason was that Lee felt powerless to not understand the strange behaviour of Rei why he made it a secret. 

The Chinese didn't know what to do much less what to say to the question Lee made. He was tugged by this thoughts, wasn't able to carry on a dispute with the other angel. "Lee...I can't." he stood up and dusted down himself. "Of course you can! What do ya conceal from me, Rei?!" In the meantime the rest of Lee's team arrived cause they heard their leader to be not in very high spirits and now seeing him talking with a known friend. "Oh Rei! You too!" A cheerful voice interrupted both celestial boys and instantly Rei laid on the floor again. "Mariah?!" The pink haired girl snuggled against her secret love, didn't want to leave him anymore she decided since their first eye contact. "Mariah! What are you doing?!" That was Kevin, not really happy about this sight. Right this moment a boy with a scowl in his face stepped behind Rei, bowed down to him and picked him up in a rush that Mariah had no other choice but to tumble down from Rei. When she looked up she saw a glare full of hate and disgust making her feel uneasy and unsecure. As the matter of fact she started to shiver a little like she encountered a creature of the underworld (hem) but it stopped when Rei offered her his hand. "It's okay, Mariah." he smiled his warmth smile and got her on her feet. 'And you. You don't hafta scare other people =^^=; ' "Hmpf." While Mariah danced attendance on him and the other Bladebreakers appeared Lee became more and more moodier. But then he lost all patience: "THAT'S ENOUGH!" He got everyone's attention in his direction. "You will not fool me anymore, Rei! I make a bet with ya! If we win the Asian championships you have to tell me what I want to know! And if the luck is with ya I'll leave this case. Non-acceptance means defeat." Nobody could understand why Lee challenged Rei with a weird bet who now turned pale like snow on a mountain peak. The black haired stood there expectant his arms akimbo, still mad. "I waited for this more than one year but everything you did was to flee from it! You're such a coward, you know!"

"L..Lee." Rei was totally confused of Lee's outburst and couldn't find words to say the right things. He remained silent for a while like his team mates who felt the strain in the atmosphere. "So, Rei, shall I understand your reserve as a give up?" The leader of the White Tigers didn't change his stony faced his gaze's still running up and down the neko-jin who's trembling like he's cold. 

"NO!" he cried, desperation was in his throat "I don't give up that easy and I'll never do this!" But the desperation faded away and instead of this there was determination and ambition. "I take your challenge, Lee, on condition that in case I win that you will never ask me according to *that*." Nobody ever thought Rei could be so self-confident that he would defy towards a person like Lee. Where a thin line was, there was now a content smile in the black haired's face. With a wink he made it clear to his team mates to withdraw and proceeded wordlessly.

After this Tyson and Max have been very curious what their comrade didn't tell them and bored in their own way. "Rei! What did he mean with this? What was he talking about?!" Max pushed Rei und looked at him with puppy eyes that his heart shall soften. But the raven haired shook his head and smiled, that it's their business and out of the other's interest. "But Rei! I thought friends have never secrets towards each other!" Tyson grumbled looking indignant and hurt. And he believed that he knew everything about his comrades. At this moment Kenny supervened who had listened calmly and stood now in front of both boys: "Now stop pester Rei if you please. If he doesn't have anything to tell then you have to accept this! D'ya see?!" Kenny had again one of his high days. *more gentle* "Please?" But Kenny was Kenny ^o^; 

When everyone calmed down walking back to their room, Rei didn't get away the feeling that however someone wanted to aim at him. A glance to the side confirmed his guess: Kai was yet finished with unpacking not like the others or Rei and couldn't do better than leaning against the wall and now and then opened an eye to watch Rei in his doings. With a shake the Chinese cleared up that even he wasn't allowed to investigate.

~~Next day at the beystadium~~

"...and think of it: Don't underestimate your opponent! It could risk our victory at the Asian tounament!" This and many other things Kenny informed his team sitting on their bench and listening to him before he sent them into the arena. After many matches against weak but also strong beybladers they managed to the finals where they met the White Tigers again. Each of them was more excited than the next man but no one was so hot-blooded than Lee and Rei sending flashes to the other one and back like two arch-enemies. Their team mates worried about them but couldn't do nothing than watch.

Later when it ended in a draw at Tyson's and Lee's common match nobody else than Rei volunteered fighting against the other angel. "Is it really okay with ya? He's still your best friend." Max asked him in a solicitous tone stopped him in holding at his shoulder. Rei took his hand and squeezed it confidently. "Don't worry. I'm not battling only for myself =^-^= " "Huh? oO? " And without waiting any longer he paced down to the ring standing towards Lee his gaze steady and stolid. "Why, Rei, why don't ya trust me?" Although Lee had always an irascible temperament and was not a bit yielding when he was at daggers drawn with someone, he was also the composure in person if he had to fight for something very important. And Rei knew this. But nevertheless Lee's words hurt him what prevailed him to beyblade more energetic. "I would trust you with my life, Lee! We know us since our birth, even before that! You gave me strength when I was down, you was next to me when I was crying! And you say I don't trust ya?!" Rei got ready for the match, the fire of passion blazed in his eyes. "You switch the theme everytime I ask you, Rei! That's why I'll teach you a lesson!" After Jazzman's countdown both bladers launched their bit beast into the arena where at once sparks were emitting. Lee gnashed his teeth, dull from only one thought: to defeat Rei so that he could finally find out what was going on in his friend. There was just one difficulty. 'Why can't I get rid of the feeling that I will lose?' Then observing the game Rei had an advantage over it. But what was the reason for it?

"Lee!" the White Tiger heard from his opposite number and turned his head to him. Oo? "Don't ya know what mistake you are making?" Both Bladebreakers and White Tigers looked at their team mates especially at Rei waiting for the respond of his question cause Lee seemed not to do this. "You're fighting only for yourself! That's your mistake! Beyblading is a team sport, not a place to settle your private problems! The others are in the first place." And with these words the tiger powered up his blade and put an end to the whole thing. 

"Think of your task, Lee."

Rei called back his Drigger and sauntered to his opponent and friend. Lee, who was still brooding about these words, the importance in them, collected his bit beast and smirked at Rei. When Rei arrived Lee, both angels stood there for a moment before they crashed together in an embrace. Nobody could see but the Chinese was sobbing at Lee's chest mumbling things like he's sorry that he couldn't tell him his secret and many other things like that. For Lee it was okay. At last someone had opened his mind by someone and he was glad that it was Rei. *pats him* "No, Rei, I'm sorry. I was the selfish baka ^^; "

~~Aside from the bey arena~~

The team captain of the Bladebreakers watched this mushy scene and 'hmphed' one time. 'This time I drop this case, Kon.' Suddenly he perceived someone behind him spinning around to see Tyson, a bit nervous, but it didn't matter to him. "What, Kinomiya." "Ano...I only want to say that you're released from your job as my butler. It wasn't right to act like a snob. For this reason I'll also go on my diet. *sighs* " That was really amazing, even for Kai. But not so amazing for him than for Max. "Tyson!" Radiant with joy the blond threw himself at the head of the dragon from behind. "I'm dea~~~d happy that you made the right decision!" "MAX!" Tyson was thunderstruck. Max spoke with him again? "You...you forgive me?" "Of course! How could I be that mad at you? You're my best friend!" *cuddles him*

Tyson - *OoO*

Max   - *^0^*

'For this hug...' "...I would prolong my diet for three weeks." "Agreed."

oO? "Huh? What 'agreed', Kai?" Kenny interjected the answer: "You said you would like to have your diet a bit longer. And nobody is against it, isn't?" One look into the round (Rei still came back ^^ ) everywhere nodding heads (Kai nodded only one time...typical ^-^" ) you can see. But it's not really a good message for the bluenette. 

Whewwhewwhew....BOF!

This finished him, he fell into unconsciousness. Well, well, aren't three weeks a long time?

...

TBC

Kai: *comes over with sushi knife* CS! *same loudness like by Tyson*

CS: *not there*

Kai: *turns to Rei* Where. Is. She?

Rei: *shrugs* I dunno =^-^="

Kai: *stamps away*

CS: *steps forth behind Rei* Phew! You saved my ass! *reads her fic again* English language is so funny! XD

Rei: Yeah, to make fun of me!

CS: It's not MY fault that many idioms are with cats!

Rei: Hmph.

CS: And now you sound like Kai XD

Rei: RAAAA! Shut up!

CS: Does Kitty want some cat-nip? *smirks*

Rei: Oh, Ka~~~i! *trills*

CS: Okay, okay, gomen! ToT

Max: *holds a sign with [Please review]* ^o^

A/N: Sorry for the lateness!!! --" Next time I try to post it a little bit earlier ^^;;;; 


	7. Reserve

Konnichi wa, my readers! *snif* Doesn't anyone like my fic? T___T Yeah, my English is shitty but what do ya think of my plot? Give me some reviews to be up to date ^______^

Chapter Six

Reserve

The Asian championships were over. Finally the whole bustle about Lee and the tournament were over. Now Lee understood, appreciated it, that he trusted him and at the same time he recognized, that he had to follow his own dreams and the one of his team. Till the next championship, the American, they had three weeks so that all of them could enjoy a few days more in China. Most of the time they spent their sojourn at their hotel comforting themselves but never forgot to take their blades now and then thereby their bitbeast didn't feel bored ^.^ Sometime at evening Rei was the only one who stayed in the court to improve with his blade its dexterity and its condition. The night was comfortable and cool, too pretty going yet into bed. Rei trained until exhaustion for approaching his dream. The more he would improve the better he could reach the accomplishment of his task. But sometimes he paused and kept silent for a while. He was also afraid, had frequently the thought to change his mind. But the longer he got down to this the more he could understand God's emotions for this. "How hard it must be for God..." *flinches* "Okay! I'll manage this in some way! God, don't worry about it, I'll acquit myself well. *looks on Drigger* Ja, I rip you one last time then it's enough for today." Totally concentrated he took his position and stroke out wie one fast gesture. Add to this a not so loud cry (we don't want to wake up the other guests ^o^ ) like in karate. The white beyblade soared through the air, brightly illuminated by the moon, within the energy of a strong blader. When it flew more and more into the blue sky of the night suddenly something unexpected happened as soon Drigger reached the same level like the shining sphere at the firmament: it clashed with a shadow which uttered an "Iiieek!", bounced off it and shot back to Rei who caught it easily. Scared he saw a whimpering something which glided wavering to the ground and ran up to it, unsuspecting what could come up to him. Drawing near he perceived cause of his golden eyes trained for the night that a medium sized bat was concerned.

"My God! That was not my aim!" The little animal just moved reeling and made some slackening pants only for Rei's ears perceptible. The Chinese wanted to save the hurt creature right this moment when it started on a sudden to hiss spitefully at him. Looking suspiciously and angryly at Rei, didn't let help itself. Yet Rei thought it's odd cause he could usually deal with animals very well. A feeling told him this bat wasn't a typical bat but anyway typical or not, he didn't want to be guilty for its death. Consequently he set about more rabid and seized it easily with both hands what resulted in, that he was bitten in his finger. "Kss!" Of course it hurted a bit but he didn't take it ill of it then this was in a matter of fact his purpose. 'Good, carry on *smiles*' In short intervals Rei felt the sucking twinge the bat made gaining more strength with every sip. The layman should know that angel's blood had just so salubrious results like angels self.

"And? Feel better, right? =^-^= " With furtive eyes the black night creature scrutinized the neko-jin, released his biting and licked carefully over the wound which it caused on Rei. A smile played at his lips he had thoughts of setting it free when he noticed something at it: "Hm? What's that...? =oO=? " All at once the bat freed itself from his hands and flew away right to the other side of the temple. Also a bit tottering. This bewildered Rei all the more but as long as he knew that it was well again he didn't set great store by this, brooding over it. Tired and wishy-washy he paced into the hotel room where you can already hear from afar the roaring snore of Tyson. "You troublemaker =^^=;; " he whispered to himself and slunk silently passing his friends to fetch and put on his sleeping cloth if something didn't catch in his eyes that one futon wasn't used: Kai's futon. Amazed about this fact he scanned the room.

~*~*~  "Woohoo! X-ray look!" Rei: "Rubbish! I've only good eyes for the dark!" "Didn't I say this! X-ray look! So? *nudgenudge* Who would you like to X-ray for his underwear? *pokepoke* *^o^* " "NOBODY! *=O0O=* KAIII!!! =0= " Kai: What. *ching*" "Uh oh, sushi knife! O=O! " *descends* Kai: "Finally."  ~*~*~

No success. But a barely noticeable sound called his attention to the lounge *ears twitching* and on tiptoe he sneaked to the open door to risk a glance into it. There he found the Russian at last sitting on the window-sill his back to the Chinese. 'Kai?' Suddenly something happened, something new for Rei nobody have seen till now: Kai...was startled. Of course without a scream and totally dreadful but so much that he spirited something away in his pocket and watched back immediately. "You disturb me, Kon." His crimson eyes nearly speared the tiger as if he would conjure up the purgatory from hell only therewith the other one finally hooked it. *death~~~glare*

But Rei went unconcerned to Kai, paid attention not at all to the harsh tone which Kai had in his voice, and stood right beside him at the window one look to the tower-like beystadium where they recently had celebrated their victory. "Don't try it. Your 'death glares' don't work on me anymore for a long time =^o^= " "Hn." Abruptly something stirred in Kai's pocket whimpering faintly. It seemed to pinch in his leg. "Kuso Komori!" Kai cursed between clenched teeth reaching for his pocket. When he opened his hand again the little animal appeared that simply flew away from Rei. The slate haired held out his index but being astonished *wide eyes a bit* it refused turning his pointy nose away and looked up to his team mate. Kai followed his glance and rose one eyebrow. Rei smirked playfully and showed his gnawed finger. "He's already fed =^-^= " As acknowledgement Kai got a squeak and before he was aware of this it fluttered from his hand to Rei's shoulder nibbling carefully at his earlobe. =ôO=! "Don't!" With two fingers he shoved his new won friend hastily away from his ear the cheeks a little flushed. "I'm very sensitive there =^.^=; "

You couldn't blame him that Kai watched his bat and his bed neighbor with a certain scepticism till he realized what took place between both of them. Quick and unexpected his left one enclosed gross the still glad animal. Rei: *flinches* =o.o= Then he hold it close to his face thereby it could/had to look right into his eyes which didn't really radiate joy. More raving madness. 

"I only say this one time: You've got no friends, nobody! Me, your master, I don't permit this and you have to obey me! Your life is not worth a rush and next time I'll smash your tiny skull at the next wall if I catch you again at this. Do you get it, Kaz?!"

=OxO=

What happened to Kai?! As cold-blooded as now Rei had never seen him like that. Before he could interfere into this Kai swung and threw ruthlessly, how Rei got to know, the bat called Kaz through the window. "And tell the old man I'll be home tomorrow at noon!" he shouted after it before Kaz disappeared behind the house. When it wasn't seen anymore Kai jumped down from the window-sill and went in line to the bedroom without any notice to Rei whose face directed to the floor not moving one time. Finally the Russian was able to relax falling into a dreamless sleep. But then the Chinese seized him at his upper arm out of a clear sky and whirled him around to himself. Kai didn't believe that he's *that* strong what didn't impress him else, starring down to him acting like always cooly. "What do ya want, Kon." he asked monotonous and without any emotion. "Why did you do this?! Why did you say this?!? == That's completely nonsensical what you told! Why shouldn't  Kaz have friends?!" Rei was trembling with excitement, his wild look kept Kai in mind. It was totally incomprehensible why someone like Kai forbade making friends. Weren't they friends? 

"Don't interfere in things, Kon, which aren't your business. What do's and don'ts that's not your concern." And without any addition Kai stopped the small talk and walked back into the sleeping room. Rei didn't know what was more important for the phoenix and wished he would let him help but if his proud didn't allow this...

What made him so inaccessible?

When he thought about it dreamy he didn't perceive that Kai yet turned away from him then he started with this husky voice: "Deliver the others that I came back in three days." Kai descended into the dark room. 'Where will you go?' the Chinese wanted to ask until it occured to him with whom he's actually confronted.

~~The next day~~

The leader of the Bladebreakers was undiscoverable. Tyson, Max and Kenny were awake for once a bit earlier and wanted to go with the other two sightseeing in Hong Kong's shopping quarter. But it was amazing for them Kai disappeared without leaving a trace. Thus pretty normal ^-^; "Hey Rei! Do ya maybe know where Kai could be?" The addressed one was sitting at the dinner table of the inn's kitchen all guests shared together and drank a cup of honey milk. "Nope. He only said that he's back in three days." "What?! He just beat it?! O0O " Max gaped at Rei like a horse scratching his head why Kai only told it him. "How comes it that only you know this, Rei?" Kenny interrogated with interest over his computer on which he revised many data banks at the same time and always had to type. Just his typical habits ^o^ The raven haired only thought for a moment cause he couldn't make them believe that a bat conveyed a message to Kai coming back to home in hell. That's why he told them simply Kai got a special delivery letter in the evening where everyone except him and Rei already lay in bed. It was an invitation to a meeting. Rei didn't know more about that.

Ty: Ey! He can't decamp that easy!

Max: Didn't I say this!

Ty: Anyway! Let's have fun without him ^o^

Max: Yey! om

Both of them behaved again like they were the greatest heros in Japan after Spiderman and company ^^; and romped over the entire court. Only Rei wasn't pleased with this that Kai would be away that long. Usually he's just invisible for their eyes staying behind trees and turned up when nobody expected him. And most of the time Rei and Kenny were the only one who recognized it. But now it was different. Now Kai was at home and Rei didn't know what happened to himself. His intuition told him that there's something in the wind, heavy and uneasy.

~~Three days later~~

Today Kai should come back to them. Everybody waited impatiently that their leader was there ordering them again and giving instructions what had to be made very soon. Otherwise then they were no team without him. All day long they did nothing but sitting in the shrine, killing time with negligible things and counting clouds in the sky. Especially Tyson and Max couldn't keep their temper trying to busy themselve with funny things. The day went over and no indication from Kai.

"Perhaps he was held up and comes back not before tomorrow." Kenny said studious and typed rash again for his data. "As we know him he won't call us or send a message like 'it will be late' a.s.o. ^-^; " All of them agreed Kenny and acted like they were replaced without this pressure they had. They had still two weeks for continuing their journey to America.

Only for one person it was difficult...

Three days more passed away and anxiety obtruded itself marked in the team. Where could Kai be? "Well, if he won't come tomorrow at the latest we have to call Mr. Dickenson and the police." the brunette suggested and put his specs in the right place. Like an electrical jolt it rushed through the tiger when he heard this touching his head.

*~Rei's POV~*

By God, where is this guy?! For a week he didn't show himself and now there we are! And since indeed I was the only one who really knew where he had gone I had to act on my own! So I had only one day bringing him back to earth. But... 'How do I come down to hell? =?__?= ' (Kch, someone who wants voluntarily into hell ^-^; ) I had absolutely no idea how I would attain to this much less come back unhurt =-.-="" I had a problem again. *sigh*

"Oi, why this rumbling between you?" It was Lee who got out of his room looking at me with a silent question in his eyes cause I seemed to be alarmed. 'Wait a sec...' "Lee, would you like to make a *circuit* of our surrounding?" I emphasized it because I wanted to impart him to talk about something really important. "Sure." he cut it short and accompanied me to the exit of the temple while Kenny, Tyson and Max still stood at the same place watching us going away.

*~Normal POV~*

When Rei ascertained it that they were far enough from the building he began to speak: "Lee, do you still know how you can go to hell?" The puma gave him a sceptical glance asking himself if he heard right. "Rei, that was one of the first things we were taught in the heaven school: creatures with good intentions come to heaven, others with bad intentions into hell. Don't know why this you slipped your memory ^-^" "It didn't! I didn't mean it in that way..." All of a sudden the question embarrassed him cause he knew what Lee's coming responses would be but he didn't let fluster himself. "Lee, I ask you how *I* can come to hell or rather over which path I can go down?"

Like he was hit by a flash Lee stood rooted to the ground, uncertain about the case he he was hearing. "Par...don?!" He touched the forehead of the neko-jin and compared the temperature with his own. "Rei, are you out of your senses?!? How did you get this fixed idea descending to the underworld?!? OxO Are you nuts!!! 0 " Lee couldn't keep to himself this...request infurated him so much. But Rei's orbs reflected also another thing, something which Lee knew well enough from his friend: this mixture of "You can't stop me from my plan" and "I need you!" He sighed audibly while he tored his mane with both hands. "At least tell me what reason you have to do this venture."

~~Two minutes later~~

"NANI?! O0O! Kai is WHA...?!?! O " If Rei didn't shut his mouth with delay everything would be out what Kai and he himself had kept secret. "Now I ask you: Are YOU nuts?!? You can't cry out blue murder!" Rei hissed annoyed and left carefully his mouth. "Well, will you finally tell me how I can reach this place or what?" If the Chinese lost more time the consequences would be more than bad. You can see that he's in a hurry. "Hm. Okay, I show you an entrance which is in the near of us. But promise me to be careful. The inhabitants there aren't very well for angels for talking -_- " =o.o= ... =^o^= "Thank you, O-niichan!" Rei behaved like he was a small angel again and hung on Lee's arm while they went to the next entry. "Don't call me like that! We have only a difference of three seconds! That's why it's baloney to call me 'O-niichan'!" "Okay, O-niichan =^-^= " "REI!" *smirks*

They found themselves in a forest and Rei thought it over from time to time if he should think it over. Yet he intended to scour the hell after Kai. 'No! I can't chicken out now! I have to trust my feeling and calm down!' Thus he walked beside Lee taking care not to trip over immense roots and not to be caught by shrubs. Before he could complain how very long they wanted to hike they arrived in front of an huge tree, a mamoth tree. It towered above the trees in the margin, old and steady being anchored in the ground no storn could harm it. Its monstrous roots even grew upon the ground so that they had to climb up many of them to be at the trum. When both of them stood in front of it looking upwards it flashed on the little one what properly had to be noticed since the beginning. "What I don't understand, Lee...how do you know these entrances?" *gulps* "Well, eto, I have my connections *^^*; " "Ah..yes." That was really peculiar for the tiger to hear such things from his 'O-niichan' but for the time being that was irrelevant. Now it was important bringing Kai back and continueing with the search after his charge.

"If you touch this spot *points to it* the door to the underworld opens and a staircase will lead you downwards. I wish I could be at your side..." "Ah, Lee, you know me. Till now I get everything what I purpose and as long as I don't fulfill my mission nobody can stop me *pats* Don't make such a face, big brother =^.-= " and in the next sec he disappeared already in the dark passage. "How many times shall I tell ya that I'm...!!! " it echoed behind Rei who interrupted this with "Yeah, yeah =^___^= " and went on into the depth of this subterranean tunnel. The walls were rough and moist at which he fumbled along. "What will maybe await me..." This oppressive obscurity made his knees weak but it didn't prevent him to go on. Besides it wasn't that gloomy cause his eyes were like we know useful for this surrounding. Without them he had missed the hole he nearly fell into. With a leap he jumped over it and prompt...

"MI....!!!!"

~~Somewhere else~~

"Oh, damn! I had to inform him about the second hole!" Lee shouted loudly when he was on the way back to the temple hitting himself on his head. But he couldn't let his troop alone for long. Who knows what they would do without him ^^; "Anyway, he'll sure enough manage this ^o^ "

~~Back to Rei~~

"...AAAAAAA!!!!" Without a slightest idea he slid down big pipe making many slaloms and somesaults and yelled with all his heart. He didn't know anymore where top and bottom were until he saw a faint light at the end of this slide trip. As fast as he raced down as fast he flew out. At full speed he landed on his butt covered from top to bottom with black dust so that his rags took on a grayish hue. "Itata...=;_;= " he stood up and checked if he hadn't broken something by the sudden fall. Relieved that nothing bad happened he looked round only to state that he wasn't at the place where he wanted to be. At least he thought it. It was very gloomy, it was very hot but not everything was in that way like in his imagination. An incredibly huge field be composed of rock hills, caves and craters which were filled with hot springs (an Onsen-paradise ^o^ ) opened before his golden pools disconcerting him. Red and yellow light from stone lanterns, similar to ones in the hotel, gave the finishing touch to this image. But nobody seemed to be there. You just heard the rush and the bubbles of the springs in alternation to the sibilant steam which escaped from many clefts wrapping the air with warm mist. "Really pretty here but...how do I get to Kai now =?-?= " Unexpected murmur came to Rei's ears growing more and more loud. Murmur turned to chattering and before Rei could take occasion to hide himself he was run down simultaneously by at least hundred men who seemed to concentrate for only one thing: sitting down into the hot water after work and looking forward to be at home. Also in Rei the feeling of blissfulness accumulated. "The hell has gladsome faces, too =^^= " he whispered to himself and wanted to get on his feet in this moment when someone stood right before him looking down to him, not as happy as the other demons.

"What do ya think where you are, huh?" the tall maybe nineteen years old black dressed boy whose dark brown hair stood on end and did everything but stay orderly on his head. Rei didn't have a response to this cause he feared that he could find out who or rather what the Chinese was. "Eto..." "I suppose your worn-out clothes were washed too long that they have this grey color now." The demon watched him haughtily with a devalutated glance. "An insult for our eyes." Rei would rather have said a contra right in his face but left it. He was already going on live coals. Instead of he avoided any eye contact and gave his best not to think about his 'mission'. "Never mind, I pity you. Come with me." The boy took the lead with the certainty Rei would follow him. The tiger wasn't talkative in that instant a matter of course how he was treated. Cross he trotted after him marking the way they went by this he found their way back in case they needed a flight path at hand. But, he had to admit, he couldn't mind a bit from the return then they always walked into other tunnel branched off every second corner so that it was really impossible for Rei. When Rei thought wandering through the entire hell they arrived a house which stood in the middle of a cave. 

The Chinese - =O_____O=

It was a Japanese house only a first floor but with plenty of rooms. The walls were out of paper. Just one step to climb to enter. Rei wasn't able to stop gaping and almost broke his neck when he tripped in if the brunette didn't seized him at his arm. The raven haired couldn't help but this guy resembled Kai in many things.

After he took off his shoes and went with into the room he gasped for air perceptible. This room was *that* beautiful. A low table made the center, at two places two big olive-green pillows as seats, a little bureau in the corner on it a small mirror. But on the other hand the room was also naked. No pictures or photos, no kotatsu (1) or a radiator why it's not warm in it. Only a few scanty plants and a computer were to be seen. 'A computer...? =oO=? ' "I see you know this utensil? Very interesting..." 'Great, Rei, pretty thing blabbing it out =-__-=;; ' "Well, I never! Your name is Rei." 'No! == *tish*' The demon derided our neko-jin going away to get him some other garments while the embarrassed one of both took a seat on one pillow and went on inspecting the room. When the boy came back he held among other things a black shirt which had a red border and golden buttons. 'Wait...' He knew this shirt too well! He looked at it scrupulously shaking his head. It couldn't be. "Here you are. You can wear this and the black trousers. Else it would look shabby as demon, little angel. *grins*"                    .

.

.

"WHAT! =O0O=!" The shock set Rei's teeth on edge when he heard this 'little angel'. Perplexed he backed away staring aghast up to the demon. "Exactly, little angel, I know what you are. At once when I saw you I *smelled* it. And now be nice and put this clothes on before my master comes back. *throws it to Rei* Although...perhaps I should take you at first before you change your clothes *hentaigrin*" Rei's eyes almost flew out from their socket if they didn't grow on to it.

"Hiiiiiii!!! =*O=O*= " He was sounding really like a woman but that was irrelevant right this moment. He just wanted one thing: off from this place, off from this crazy pervert! And continueing to look after Kai. Without further ado he proposed to jump up and run out (he had regard not to shred the house into matchwood ^-^; ) if a voice from outside didn't prevent him. "MISCARRIAGE! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!" it thundered through the whole building. Thus Rei lost every chance to escape. Panicly he even wanted to cry when the hand of the also terrified but nevertheless calm demon seized him at his wrist making him speechless threw him offhand into the next closet. A smothered "MEOW!" escaped from Rei's mouth. With a stifled commanding voice *bows down a little*: "You stay here till the coast is clear! Or else you will come off *very* badly if they get you!" "They?" But his question couldn't be answered anymore then for this instant the sliding door opened and a disguised boy in Rei's age came in.

*~Rei's POV~*

Now I sat in this closet whose door was a crack open thinking in what trouble I got into. If this 'master' discovers me at this place I am sunk! So I had to take into my head. Hm, I had still those clothes from the pervert. 'If I put them on I won't be recognized that fast.' I changed my outfit and made my own things disappear. After this I peered again through the slit to see what happened now. In front of my eyes were the so-called master his back to me sitting on one of those pillows, didn't take off this hood which hid face from me. The pervert stood beside him and lingered constantly in the same position always devoted and wait-and-see attitude for the next order of his master. "Go for bandaging material." it sounded arid and the 'hentai boy' flitted to the adjoining room coming back again with a small fist-aid box. Silently the boy in the cowl received it gathering up his right sleeve to show a deep gash. *twitches* I'd rather come forth out of the closet without hesitating to help him but I wasn't allowed to reveal myself. Instead I stayed there further on watching him how he bandaged himself. 

"Master, why don't you go back to them?" the servant asked a little precipitate protecting his head for the coming punishment cause of his boldness. But nothing came. The other one still wrapped up his arm. "Cause I can't show myself in this state." When I heard this something pierced me through my heart. Why it took to my heart...

I jumped up noiseless with shock when the sliding door flung open a second time, a gaunt man in a long cape entered the room. His face wasn't recognized likewise cause it was behind a mask but also with this I could see that he had bad designs. It seemed that he was the superior of this 'master'. 

"In case you wanna run the risk disobeying me there won't be left only this little wounds!" The boy stayed quiet and went on with doctoring himself. "LISTEN TO ME YOU LITTLE WORTHLESS MITE!" The man grasped the boy's upper arm tugging him up by which the hood dropped.

My heart stood still.

*~Normal POV~*

Right before Rei Kai stood there, the leader of the Bladebreakers, his face furrowed with bruises and his eyes tired by many sleepless nights. "You little beast! One sound thrashing isn't enough for you!" "Ts, let me alone, old man." Yet the first slap reached him right in his face and the phoenix would crash into the next wall when his superior didn't hold him fast. His arm got already bluish marks which joined to the other ones but Kai didn't care those things. One slap again. The man didn't like it by no means that the boy didn't mind the beat up why he continued thrashing on him. Rei couldn't watch this anymore. 'Kai...' he uttered. A flinch went through the Russian and his head turned slightly to the closet, puzzled and perhaps even a bit panic. Apperant the old man didn't 'perceive' Rei.

'Yoshi! (2) It's time for a change.' A thought occured to him which wasn't really harmless but had to be tried. His right hand moved from top to bottom over his face and within a heartbeat a white mask was on it, form and grimace of a tiger. He hid his hair under a white kerchief he tied around his head therewith he couldn't get hindered by them (looks like a pirate ^o^ ). When the man got ready for the next slap Rei burst out of the closet at one go taking effect of the shocking moment and ran straight to the both.

...

TBC

(1) a heating blanket for the feet under the table ^o^

(2) Okay! Alright!

*sigh* It was time for a cliffhanger again ^_______^ This chapter is a bit shorter than the last one cause it's the usual length for my customary chappies ^o^

I hope I get a few more readers for my fic. It's a bit disappointing that as good as nobody like this T^T And I know my English is pretty bad -.-;; But at least one or two readers like my story XD *waves*


	8. Revelation

Chapter Seven

Revelation

-#- 'Kai...' he uttered. ... When the man got ready for the next slap Rei burst out of the closet at one go taking effect of the shocking moment and ran straight to the both. -#-

"LET-HIM-GO!!!" the battle cry of the angel in black resounded and he slammed himself against the twice as big giant. The surprise was absolutely successful. Even Kai's mouth dropped, his servant's one touched the floor. Rei set up again after he knocked down this guy grabbing the other's hand and hastened with him out of the house. Everything but not be there anymore with this inhumane person! And Kai had himself dragged although he thought it rather silly. Completely out of breath they made a halt in one of those dim passages looking round if some pursuer were on the heels of them but nothing was to be seen. "My God, I was in a blue funk! It had also gone wrong." Finally Rei let off of Kai's hand and had a breather, smiled an invisible afflicted smile. 'My...GOD?!' The phoenix wasn't sure if he listened right. A demon who worked for God?! "Phew, first the mask down." No sooner said than done. 

O0O!

Kai's look was priceless when he saw the neko-jin standing in front of him. That one wasn't possible to stop grinning cause the demon's face slipped again ^_____^ As Kai noticed this he switched to his typical grim face but was also wondering about one thing: "Why d'ya wear my clothes?" If you contemplate this a bit closer the shirt was namely a little too large (by Kai it's skin-tight, you know...Rrrr) and the black baggies was loose at his legs fastened with his red girdle. Nonplused Rei scratched his head: "Ano, your servant gave this to me when he picked me up at the hot springs where the entrance is =^-^=; " "Kaz?" 

Instead of an embarrassed smile there was - =OxO=! "That...was..Kaz?!" A nod as acknowledgement. The Chinese imagined again the bat from the night one week ago and compared it with the brunette pervert he met. This picture wasn't right at all! "But, but...! =@.@= "

"We found them!" suddenly it came from a distance interrupting Rei and made him shrink back. The chase went on. The footsteps and shouts of the pursuer approached them more and more and it seemed that they came in a blind alley. No way out to escape. But this time our angel didn't want to panic and tried to keep cool. Unfortunately nothing came to his mind what they could do in this situation. And the next sec he found himself all of a sudden he was pulled into a hidden narrow recess and was given a tight embrace. "No word." Kai hissed whose arms clasped the tiger close to him for not running away. They heard the pattering of the adult demons passing them. Curses filled the air cause they lost sight of the two boys. Both kept quiet. Out of nowhere Rei's heart began to beat wildly. He feared that they would be found cause of this. What would happen if they heared him?! He didn't know if he's excited because they were wanted or because...

"They're gone." Kai said more relaxed and broke off from Rei as quick as he had seized him. Mindful he peeked out of the recess while Rei tried to calm his heart. When they were sure to be out of danger they sneaked faintly through the passages through which they ran a little while ago being on the guard for the case they could be lain in wait by someone. "Damn Boris!" Kai swore one time and clenched his teeth. And where did they find themselves after all? Back at Kai's house!

"Have you been crazy, haven't you?! Why for goodness we've come back to this place?!?" Rei wasn't actually looking happy. "The house is the most improbable place they would suppose us."  "Oh..." Anyway what the tiger said or did he felt dumb beside Kai. And...useless again. But it made no differences then now it was more important removing his leader out of hell faster than possible.

~~In the house~~

"Master! You're back! Ey, even you are there!" Kaz pointed impudently at Rei being dead happy. However his eyes told also another thing: desire. Kai stepped to his butler very annoyed. "Why did you let him have my things?!" he yelled almost too loud. Kaz shrank up by his master's insults and would gladly hide into the first nearest hole but these glances weren't spared him. "How many times did I tell you 'Don't take strangers at home!'? If you oppose me one more time I'll tear your tongue out of your infamous mouth with my own hands and throw this into the mixer!" Hard words with which he left the room for fetching his bag. Silence put up. Rei was sitting like before on one of those green seats and looked over to Kaz who had always this bended posture. "I'm sorry that you have to take up so much trouble." the Chinese apologized and wanted to express this with a bow when a hand in front of his eyes didn't stop him. "It isn't your fault." the already adult butler smiled encouraging what turned quick into desire again. "E..eto, I should like to know why you gave me Kai's rags. This 'Your worn-out clothes..' was only an excuse, ne?" Of course Rei wanted to distract him, then this situation ran from minute to minute more awkward. Without any effort Rei was pulled down and with two hands he was pinned to the floor. Surprised and aghast Rei goggled at Kaz. "You wanna know why? *smirks* I wanted to see you in *his* things. *passes with tip of nose over Rei's throat*" Redness of shame rose into the angel's face. He lay that inconvenient he couldn't free himself of this grip winding under him to shove him away tentatively. No effect. "I love to see other person in his clothes macking on them afterwards cause..." 

"...he craves for me."

Someone continued the sentence making both eye pairs wander to the room door only to find out that Kai stood there a while ago and watched them at their activities. "And if you don't put your hands from him right now I'll rip personally your depraved demonsoul out." All along Kai was good in menacing why the bat prepared to leave Rei. Cautiously he paced back, fear was in his face but also flushed knowing that his adored master who's five years younger than himself, knew all about this. "Let's go, Kon." Kai called Rei back out of his trance and withdrew from the door-frame. "U...uh!" To hear that a *guy* had a crush on the Russian for the tiger it was some kind of...understandable. *shakes* 'What do I spin again!' Without taking a look at the distracted servant Rei went after and caught up with Kai. 

"If they find out that you, an angel has intruded into the subterranean fields of hell they'll make short work with ya." *gulp* No welcome news. "I won't allow this." *clenches fists* 'What...?' They ran till they reached a hole in the ground similar like the one Rei fell in. Kai motioned him to be the first jumping into it. "Uhm, Kai, you know we wanna back *on* earth, not further more downwards =^.^=; " But without losing one word Kai pushed him into the hole "MEW!" and jumped subsequently after him. Luckily Rei was used to this slide trip. He didn't yell like the devil was after him (LOOOL). Again this upside down, a strong head wind took him the sight and ere he could be aware of it daylight dazzled him. He plopped out of a big knot-hole and had nearly broken his neck when he didn't bend in the air as pliant as a cat and land steadily on both legs. Right afterwards Kai darted out of the excavation and floated briefly before he let himself down slowly beside Rei. Thereupon his black wings disappeared again and without saying a word he moved away from Rei. But his course wasn't the temple but in the opposite. The neko-jin was amazed, very amazed about the fact that his leader didn't go back running spontaneous after him. "Kai! Where are you going?! The shrine is that way!" But with Kai he met deaf ears. "Do ya stand still!" *grabs shoulder* "Hrrr! Don't touch me!" The slate haired blader struck rude Rei's hand away and wanted to go further when something dragged him at his scarf. "Why are you runnig away, Kai? It's more secure at the hotel by us than hiding in this region." Then Kai whirled swiftly around to Rei snatching his scarf from him and stared at him inexpressively to elucidate something. First it wasn't possible for the tiger to understand what Kai did. That was nothing but looking into his face (of course it would be easier if he said it ^^; ). But as we know Kai he's not the person of many words. 

They exchanged their glances a long time keeping silent. Rei tried to find out about it but he couldn't guess what Kai wanted to tell him why he didn't go back to the others. Until something in his head made 'clic'. "Your...face." he faltered hurt. What a fool he was that it didn't occure to him in a jiffy! Kai couldn't really go back to the others if he came with a face studded with wounds and bruises. Needless questions, annoying persecutions and a nervous restlessness would be the result. When these things occupied his mind he didn't notice that his captain wanted to make off again.

'As long as these injuries aren't healed up I can't return to the group.' Kai's decision was definitive and he didn't want listening to reason. 'They shall merely get lost.' And he went on. *tugs* And Rei did it again holding him off to run away in grasping his scarf. This time the phoenix didn't turn around only to not stand towards the angel, to show his indifference. It made Rei almost mad! He couldn't stand this reserve and he didn't want to give in it. For this reason he did what he thought it was right: He passed Kai, stood still right before him so that he had no possibilities for escape and took energetically his face in both hands.

The just fierce expression changed into bare astonishment. Also a little crimson crept into his cheeks. It didn't happen one time that someone touched him so gentle. Even his own parents shunned such body contact. Now he saw Rei how he was concentrating making his angelic energy run into his hands. It went with Kai hot and cold at the same time. Inside of him a need was called, quite unknown and inexplicable. Then these warmth giving hands descended again. Rei relaxed breathing a bit hard and he also looked alike more pale. Nevertheless he smiled when he saw Kai touching his own face.

The skin was intact like before. Not one injury remained as though he was never beaten up. Also the pain in his shoulder was away. Shaken the Russian spaced out, his left hand stayed at his cheek. He wasn't in a position to show something, no emotions or something in that way. Neither happiness nor sorrow. His strands hid his crimson orbs with it Rei couldn't read in them what took action in him right now. But the tiger thought it wasn't necessary. Satisfied he sighed and got loose from the demon's side. "Let's go back. We shouldn't leave the others waiting. =^-^= "

But Kai didn't move.

He didn't do anything to budge. And Rei's stomach got a dull feeling. He didn't know if he did the right thing when he approached Kai again but he had to risk it. Still spacing out Kai stood there until he felt something at his right hand. The gleam in his ruby eyes came back announcing his return on this side.

*~Kai's POV~*

How could something like that affect me having an uproar in the guts? What was his reason? Why did he do this? Lots of questions I didn't have an answer. Locked into myself I realized yet a warm tight hand from outside which enclosed mine and pulled me out of my cave of confusion and coldness. Rei drew me unasked after him trudging before me. Stunned I went along and let him drag me. Usually I even hadn't permitted any body contact or also exchanges of sights but...it didn't disturb me in that moment. Like a child which was led at hand I went along freely but didn't dare reciprocating this handshake. Some time the shrine came to our vision. I stood still hesitating when I 'heard' this: 'Now I even mother him. Well, at the bottom he's also only a rugrat =^-^= ' This freaked me out! What did he think to stamp me as a *rugrat*?! Forthwith I snatched my hand out of his and proceeded alone. Offended and with hurt pride I went towards the gate and wanted stepping through it when Rei didn't seize my arm again. 

"Gomen ne."

a gentle breeze whispered into my ear. I looked down to him and saw his displeasure in his face. He loured to the side as if...What the hell was that again what churned me inside?! Why did these words concern me... "Right on." I slurred back and wanted to open the little door which showed off from the gate. But Rei held me back again. "What next?" I snarled annoyed. "Eto...we should tell it the others." "What." I didn't show it how confused I was. "Uhm, that we're not human resp. the earth isn't our proper home." Then this was it what he was brooding *quiet* till now. Unbelievable. "No" was my plain reply. My hand was already on the door-handle. "D'ya want to fool them the whole time?" His voice was calm, didn't tolerate an opposition. For all that I sensed a shiver in it which triggered a feeling of uneasiness in me. Was it possible that he called a bad conscience in myself? A bad conscience about what? I removed his hand away from my arm, pushed the handle and strode the door. "Do what you want, Kon." I said without to look up and went directly to our hotel room.

*~Normal POV~*

If Kai had turned to Rei he would have seen the angel's face shining ^o^ His lips screwed up to a petty smile. Or maybe yes? Who knows...

When both lost Bladebreakers found themselves at their team the joy was gigantic. Max skipped from his futon, his mood changed from blue to 0 . "REI! You're back! And you found Kai! XD " The blond boy couldn't hardly hold back but he had to crash at Rei like once at the camp. And someone clenched fists again at this sight ^^" . "Where were you?!" Kenny intervened "And you, Kai! It's not your style missing for over a week." 

Now it was Rei's turn to act pacing forward. His golden pools showed unsteadiness and pimples appeared on his skin. But there was no resort anymore. And before the others had the chance to wonder why Rei behaved that strange the neko-jin set his white wings at liberty. 'He couldn't do this frankier, could he?' Kai thought sarcastically and did the same thing. No explaning words, no regard for casulties.

Now they revealed their secret to their team waiting for the reaction. But there was no surprise or any startled faces. Instead of they were afforded an insight onto their own wings! All over peal of laughter when they saw these expression - 

=OO= oO 

Max's ones were also as white as Rei's, Tyson's ones were even white and black! "Well, you can guess what my parents are like." the dragon grinned sheepishly. Kai couldn't trust his eyes that's why he wasn't able to restrain shouting at Kenny: "And YOU?! What are you?! GOD?!?" he got beside himself with rage in not recognizing their true nature. Tyson stepped beside Kenny: "Oi! Calm down! Don't act like a grouch!" he tried to ease his restlessness (with yelling at him? --" ). It's really unusual for the Bladebreakers to see their captain acting...normal as if his face softened. They've often seen him angry or smirking filthy but not one time a Kai a little bit in rage AND relaxed! He's so touchy if someone speak to him he started directly to scold taking a hike. As though he expected of someone that he wanted to beat him up. Anyway Kenny cleared his throat to get attention. "Well..." he didn't go further cause he rather wanted to show than to speak about. Wings spread of his back but something was strange at them...or should I say funny?!?!? Tyson and Max crawled on the floor and were doubled up with laughter. Rei could hardly hold back his chuckles while Kai stayed the same pose like before. "Jerks." he commented.

Kenny's wings...got white with small and big black spots! Well, that can happen if mother and father were the same 'race' like Tyson. ^-^

After a few minutes all of them, except Kai of course, could calm down and breathed hard for air. Tyson went to Kenny's side to touch slightly with a curious look on the unusual wings. "Wow! And I thought my ones were some kind strange." "What do you want to say with it?!?" Kenny questioned indignantly showing him a fist. But if someone liked to interrupt them Mr. Dickenson got in with a greeting "Hello guys!" All five stood paralysed in one line face to their authorizer for the whole championship trying to hide their flying tools. Unfortunately all of them didn't managed to pack them faster so that they ain't another choice than the compact version --" Well, it takes more seconds and expense to pack them completely than remain them in the stand-by-modus ^^"

Okay, everyone had to sweatdrop even Kai. That was really a delicate situation. 'What shall we do?!' it ran through their minds.

~*~*~ CS comes with stick on stage, kneels behind them and begins poking slyly on Kai's back. He - *throbbing anger sign* (TAS) "Leave it!" he whispers threatening between gritted teeth whereas his look is still directed to Mr. Dickenson. "Or else I'll rip your tongue off, fry it and give it to Tyson!" Sweatdrop by CS who throws her stick without hesitation away and crawls back in her author cave ~.~  *mumbles* "Kill-joy." Kai gets a painful nudge from Tyson but reacts not interested. ~*~*~

Cheerful as Mr. Dickenson was he wanted to come down to them to congratulate them for the won match a few days ago. Only the phoenix could manage not to feel flabby in his knees. Rei clasped inconspiciously his hands together sending a fast prayer for urgent help: 'God! Give me strength to avoid this confrontation! No one may not know what my real task on earth is!' It was really just a fast prayer with no great expectation.

Suddenly a voice responded: "Okay! ^o^ Hrrrm, I meam *deep voice* AS YOUR WISH IS TOLD!"

"Mew?!" Rei gave a perplexed sound and the next moment was the biggest event in his entire life. He felt filled with some new skills he never thought it could happen. 

Next to him Kai watched him twisting, couldn't hide his emotion of surprise. Crimson met gold as our raven haired looked up, his gaze full of energy and life. He noticed how Mr. Dickenson paced dangerously nearer almost there to see their wings so he had to react now! With a step forward he shouted mentally 'Time stop!' as though he's guided by some mighty creature. A flash of light filled the room with gracefullness as though thousands of shooting stars had left their home, the sky. 

Everything and everyone in his surrounding stood still, everyone had a confused stare on their face to Rei. It was really amazing what only two words could give rise to. He couldn't keep himself, turned around and patted slightly with a smirk on Kai's head like he's a dog. It's the first time he saw him not so...guarded. Out of attention he turned his back from Mr. Oh-I'm-the-most-perfect-guy-on-the-world (seen from Tyson's vision ^^ )to see if Mr. Dickenson was really stiff. Therefore he regretted for doing this wrong move. The next thing he felt was a harsh strike on the back of his head which made him turn around holding his painfilled bump. The shock he got sent him shivers down his spine. Kai stood there towards him arms crossed over his chest while he spread more than one death glare against Rei which had its effect again like always. The tiger felt like a caught thief. A voice like thunder rolled over his presence made him flinch: "Do this one more time you can count on me that you'll wish you was never born WITH wings!" Rei gulped heavily by this comment but didn't show any affection to this. Instead of he had to ponder why only Kai woke up out of this stare. Then an idea hit him and he walked to Max to touch his arm. In the same second the blonde stirred and could nothing else but cry: "Noooo! Don't look at us!" whereby he held his arms protectively in front of his face. But Max didn't see Mr. Dickenson reach them but only standing there, the same smile like before, neither surprised nor disgusted or anything else. "Huh?" he stared at Rei with a questioning look. Rei grinned to the stunned blonde and gave him a cuff on his shoulder. By the way Kai felt anger rising inside of him when he got the sight Rei touching Max at his arm. Could it be that... NOPE! That's too ridiculous! HE and JEALOUS?! Oh, come on! 'Don't think such crap!' he argued with himself while shaking his head. 

"Wassup, Mr. Sourpuss? Something stuck on your mind?" Kai would always recognize this annoying voice even if he was bondaged (don't get dirty ideas! ) and locked in a safe deep deep down on the ground of the Pacific. "None of your business!" he huffed at Tyson who also woke up of his stare like the others, and gave him into the bargain a look of his back. "GROOOAAAAR! You wanna mess with me?!" our blue hairy youth stamped but he was given a sudden kick by his beloved friend also called Max. "Ow! What was that for?!" "Don't act like you're five years old!" "But Maxie! Grumpy starts with this!" he whined back and went on with his argument with 'Grumpy'. ^^

Rei watched them the whole time how Kai and the mumping Tyson quarreling in doing so Kai was more taciturn but gave here and there some slaps on the head of our rebel. The angel made a whisper to hyper kid who wiggled up and down: "Ain't they looking like an old married couple, ne?" which made the turtle start to giggle like hell. But then the raven haired realized that there're more important things to do. "Okay guys!" he gave in "Stop fooling around. I don't know how long this time stop will go on so pack your wings!" Without any objections the whole team did what was told them and placed themselves on the same spots like before. In the same moment everything switched to normal and Mr. Dickenson continued his way to the boys. A relieved sigh escaped Rei.

But the reason from Mr. Dickenson for his presence was only to inform them to move into another lodging cause the temple needed a renovation. *collective sweatdropping* 

~~Later~~

"The whole expense for this?!" Tyson couldn't believe. "Whatever." was Kai's answer and wanted yet to walk out of the living room. A little sad expression flitted over Rei's face. 'Why couldn't he a bit nicer?' 

"Cause I don't want to." Max looked at him flabbergasted wasn't able to suppress the urge to ask him: "Ano...Kai, your behaviour is...some kind of weird from time to time. Are you feeling sick or something?"

Rei had to chuckle a little by this question and stepped forward for responding: "Well, it's not really that strange when you have talked with someone if you can read his mind."

"NANI?!?" Now each Bladebreaker fixed their gazes to Kai and Rei. "You have the ability to spy in other's mind?!?" Tyson bursted out while spinning around to the slate haired. "Phew! And I thought you're schizophrenic or something in that way!" 

-_-

.

.

.

O0O! - means 'WHAT!'

...

TBC

CS: Yey! One more chappie! @___@ And I saw the episode where they were in Hong Kong om Kai's expressions are too delightful! XD

Kai: ...

Rei: Um...okay...*sweatdrop* She's got her five minutes. Don't listen to her babbling =^-^=;

Max: Right! Give her only some nice comments! ^o^

Tyson: Therefore she's going to be more excited? Well, I dunno... -.-;;;

CS: Go into my toy box! Tcha! *waves*


	9. One Shock on another

I'M BACK! As you can see -.-; *sinks on knees* GOMEN NASAI!!! ___ One of my longest updates and that's all fault of...of...okay, I admit. Sometimes I was really lazy. But not always! The last three weeks made me busy with university, matriculation etc. And now I had planned my time so that I've also some for my fanfic.

Ty: Woohooo! World record for the longest update! 

CS: You can save me your sarcasm ;__;

Max: *patpat* But look at the length of this chap O0O!

Rei: She exceeded herself! =^o^=

Kai: What you cannot say with grammar and expression.

CS: Ó.Ò ... T.T

Ty: Grumpy, can't you shut up! Ò__Ó

Kenny: Maybe some reviews make her happy ;D Like last time from VAMPIRE NEKO or JUST-SOME-GIRL1

CS: *sighs*

Rei: =Ó.Ô= Anyway she doesn't own Beyblade incl. the figures. Let's start the fic! =^^=;

Chapter Eight

One shock on another

With time they accustomed to the thought that their team mates and also friends were inhabitants of heaven and hell behaving differently by no means towards the others. Well, maybe yes. "Max! Give me my bento box (1) back! NOW!" Tyson cried noisily after his chum and flew through the entire bus on the way to the house, in which Mr. Dickenson freighted, them cause the shrine had to be closed for a sanitation. But the boys had also one week before they should set out for America.

The house was old and a little brittle. It was the only one which was left then

1. every other apartment house was engaged and

2. it was said this house was haunted why nobody wanted to live in it.

Except our five budding beyblade world champions ^o^ "Pah! With ghosts or without ghosts, *I'm* not in a blue funk! ÒoÓ " Tyson couldn't keep to himself, bursting with spirit of adventure. Not like his friends Max and Kenny. Normally there was nothing what could take Max' humour away but this house even took his complexion. Stockstill he took his baggage when he got out of the tour bus watching the house from the outside. Not any pleasure ran through his limbs so much gloominess was sent from this building. He didn't feel well at this view.

"Are you coming, Max?" Rei called after him smiling at the front-door and waving for him. Max brought about only a nod and went to the entrance shuffling along. He didn't feel quite at his ease and if he's honest: He didn't want to move in this eerie house. A cold shudder went over him to the core, tenacious and alarming, and with time he wished himself back to the kingdom of heaven where he could be together with his friends and parents, safe and sound. None the less Max had to chill out if he wanted to fulfill his mission. And nothing could stop him from his object. When our blond entered the house, first of all a load of dust came to welcome him. He had to cough awfully, trying to fan this dust cloud away from his face and tripped over an arm-chair covered with a white sheet, so that dust was raised once more. "Damn, Mizuhara, look where ya go!" Kai barked at him who was coming back from his inspection. This building seemed to be left for years, the furniture were that dust-laden. So they came to their first task: CLEANING!

"Mizuhara and Kenny, you guys undertake the second floor. The sleeping rooms must be swept and wiped." At once they wanted to search after the utensils for this. Tyson also wanted after them when Kai didn't shout with a raised voice: "You stay here, Baka! Here in the first floor *you* will clean everything with Rei. Or else I will cancel your supper." Kai menaced the dragon and wanted to set up for himself if Tyson didn't throw a duster after him which was caught by his hairs: "Ah, and who do you think you are getting off that easy?! You should better do and lend a hand!" Tyson's temper wasn't curbed again. "Besides: Why shall we actually clean the entire house when we beat it in any case after one week?! Huh? Tell me!" This provocative mobbing didn't give raise to a flinch in Kais's cold expression. He wanted to stand that hard and inexorable, didn't react to the idle talk of Tyson, but a certain angel, and I don't talk about Max, cast a strange look at him like it would contain 'Don't let everything accumulate in yourself till you burst out'. It sounded logical for the phoenix cause he's also one of those person who don't let push himself. 'On your risk, Rei' he said to himself. He folded his arms across his chest, put on a moody face and started making it hot for the blue haired youth: "If my team suffocate cause of the dust, it's *my* fault! I have the responsibility for our team not YOU! Get it?! As if you know what responsibility is!" This didn't please the dragon that Kai put on airs. "PAH! If I were the leader, there weren't either one dispute!" Sparkles were flying between both Bladebreakers. Death glares on the one hand, an enraged face on the other. Until someone set himself between them and put a stop to this. "Why not? That's a quite good idea, Tyson =^-^= Why don't ya take Kai's job and prove us, what talents as captain you have =^o^= " Everyone stared at Rei in disbelief. Did he really take this serious?! Even Kai was big-eyeing when Rei made this suggestion and asked himself if the Chinese was hit by something at his head. "I think it's an good idea giving Tyson the leadership for today." Kenny cried from the second floor and stepped just now downstairs to the others. "Maybe he will appreciate your qualities as team leader *grins*." "Oh guys, come on! Don't tell me you think to be the leader is that difficult!" But a smile obtruded on Kai's face. Not a content or a sad one, no. It was crafty, even roguish and if he didn't keep in check, he had burst out in laughter. "I don't mind. He shall get his chance as captain." All of them weren't actually less surprised about the prompt decision of the as a rule taciturn blader, Rei included. This changed abruptly when on a sudden Tyson started laughing triumphantly and his arms were akimbo. "Now *I* show you what a leader has as quali...quali..." "Qualifications?" Max added, sweatdropping lightly. "Exactly! And we just talk about it: Now that I'm captain of the team for this day I hafta eat accordingly that much, therewith I don't become weak for this duty." The blue haired made a bee-line for the kitchen and disappeared, being on the hunt after something to eat while the remaining bladers stood over there gaping at the swinging door like a handful idiots. They realized one thing: Tyson was *not* a good example as leader ^-^" 

~~An half hour later~~

After the new captain chowed down everything until his paunch drew the line, he rubbed gently over its arisen spherical form while walking back into the living room, where he found three bored Bladebreakers and a busy strategist before himself on arm-chairs and couch. Max was fidgety, always moving his legs and wasn't able to sit still. This house made him feeling uneasy that much. Kenny was like always: he typed incessantly and was lost in his own world yet a while ago. Rei sat next to Kai on the couch and didn't know it better than to start playing with the end of his braid and yet humming silently a song. And Kai? Well, what do ya guess he did? Got it! Nothing! Nothing at all. With crossed arms and closed eyes he seemed to be in a state of meditation which he apperently didn't renounce that soon. Until a hand seized harsh his shoulder (like companions) and managed that he opened one eye. "What, leader?" Kai emphasized the last word with a sharp accent and loured at Tyson who only gave a conciliatory smile back and poked slightly on the shoulder of the for the time being put into cold storage captain. "Now don't look that grim, Grumpy, first of all we take the cue from you: cleaning the house from top to bottom ^-^ " Oh my, it's rare hearing such rational from Tyson. At that if it's about cleaning ^^; But as long as we already know Kai, he wiped the hand off his shoulder with a disapproving glare, got on his feet and put his hands onto his sides, at which he turned his back to the others. A little confused the dragon looked after him and scratched embarrassed his head. "Um, okay, let's do this in that way: Kenny and Rei see to tidy up the rooms in the second floor, Max and I the first floor and Kai...*sqints at him*..you will have a look around in the cellar if there hide some cleaning utensils ^o^ " "Hn." Right away the phoenix betook himself to the lower vault of the house and left the others alone. Suddenly something crashed in the upper floor and terrified the four left boys in the living room, making them jump up. Max began to quiver, but suppressed it and looked in every corner with unsteadiness: "W...what..was...that?!" Puzzled the blond whirled his head around in every direction and even flushed with anxiety. He could sense that something scary filled the air.

Tyson, who saw scandalized at his best friend in that state, felt all at once some kind of protector instinct towards Max. But he couldn't expose himself, now, when he accepted the responsibility over the team. "Guys, don't go nuts! It's likely only some loose window shutter, which banged at the house wall. Rei! Kenny! Go for it and close the shutter properly. Now we start with the action 'House cleaning'!" Up to the present Kai returned, his hands full of buckets, cleaning rags, scrubbers and dusters. Normally this kind of work was strictly not up to his level, but what ought he to do else. However he had provocated that Tyson could act the chef in his place. *sigh* 

Later all of them were working with something in the house, always be busy getting it in order.

~~In the second floor~~

"Hey, Max! We don't have to wipe over the windows, do we?" Rei drew a line with the index finger over a window-pane where in a jiffy a thin ray shone through and left behind a bright spot on the tiger's shirt. A glance onto his finger was enough as answer.

Now you ask yourself why Max was instead of Kenny's place at the side of Rei ^-^ The Bladebreakers found out in a quick that their computer genius couldn't bear the dust, which caused him a coughing fit with every contact. That's why Tyson sent him to himself and replaced him with Max, so that the turtle now worked with the Chinese. More to his displeasure ^.~

"*grins* I fetch some detergents and cloths." Max called legerly and put his feather duster, with which he just had caught the dust from the bookshelves, onto the side-table next to an ash-gray arm-chair. Apart from the two sleeping rooms there was namely also a small library in the upper story, brimful with old books and many atlas, which weren't taken in hand for years.

When Max came back with the utensils and handed them over to Rei, he wanted to take up his work at the bookshelves again, if he didn't ascertain, that his cleaning tool disappeared without leaving a trace. "Where's the duster gone? I put it on this small table!" Amazed the angel searched for it and couldn't stop scratching his head. "Rei, did you take my duster?" Right this moment the added one was busy with cleaning the windows and looked over his left shoulder to Max, who seemed to be jerky and clueless. "Nope, only watching the windows getting clean =^-^= " Rei answered and wanted to reach for the cleansing agent when this was also kidnapped, didn't stand at its place on the ladder he stood onto. "Hey! Max, this isn't f..." Rei intended to gripe at his team mate, but something caught in his eyes, forcing him to stare bewildered: a floating bottle in the middle of the library. "What the..!!! =O0O= " He was interrupted by the blood-curdling cry of the other angel, who was deadly pale and trembled like an aspen-leaf. Right now the flying object rose a few inches only to fall noisily right after onto the ground. The blue liquid of the detergent gushed over the floor and crept into the rabbets of the parquet flooring. It really left a lasting impression on either boy especially the one who screamed. Max' legs lost their strength and didn't give support anymore, so that he broke down on his knees, grasping his own shoulders. A picture of horror. 

The same blond, who usually jazzes things up a bit, was now just wretched, whimpered like a kid. Although it wasn't so terrible. At least for Rei, who watched Max in his manner. 'Why did he react that way?' He couldn't help but jump from the ladder and ran to his friend for hugging him tightly therewith he could calm down and recover from his shock. In the meantime Tyson, Kai and Kenny stamped upstairs (okay, only Ty did this -__-; ) to look after what happened in the second floor. The dragon crashed into the room only to find Rei embracing his Max. 'What...!' "What happened here?" Kai asked, not interested what he saw. 'Ts.' Rei looked up, still holding Max in his arms, but not as scared like him. But he also didn't say something, yet he kept silent, his golden eyes paralysed with fear. But the Chinese didn't want it to be noticed. He loosened his grip from the turtle and smiled a little afflicted. "Eto, we saw something that was totally impossible =^-^=;; Perhaps the excitement before the championship in America =^o^= " A really lousy excuse but at least his team mates believed it. He thought.

~~After house cleaning back in the living room~~

Max, Tyson and Rei sat exhausted on the couch not like Kai and Kenny who took place on a chair in each case. Each Bladebreaker had scrubbed and polished every corner of this ramshackle house, a statement from Tyson, until they could be sure, not to share their beds with any mites or even cockroaches (brrr, Xb ). Likewise Max was relieved now, that he couldn't feel this weird stinging in his neck anymore every time he got when he wandered round the house outside as well as inside. But now the atmosphere reached a low. Nobody was in the mood being talktive after this agitation and nobody did something against their unbearable quietness. 'That doesn't feel right.' Rei thought annoyed while he watched Max looking like he'll have sleepless nights this day. "Buddies, I hate this silence! Let's talk about something before I go nuts! 0 " That was Tyson who complained in doing so he wagged his legs with restlessness. 'Yoshi!'

"How did you find out of your real identidy?" Rei questioned with curiosity in his voice while he crawled forward to both friends sitting next to him. He noticed their flash on their cheeks being sort of embarassed. =Oo=? "Ano..." Max scratched his back of the head. "...it was a quite funny situation..." Tyson continued sheepishly. Even Kai bent forward to listen to their story.

~~Flashback~~

Our sugar high teen took a hot shower while Tyson watched a movie in the living room (yeah, they also have electricity ^o~ ). After that the dragon decided to take also a bath, fetched his changing cloths and walked into the bathroom near the kitchen taking it for granted that it's empty. But what he saw gave him a quite clueless and shocked appearance.

O0O!

Not only he saw Max stark naked his back to him, no, but also that there were a pair of white beautiful wings Max intended to wash them too. "Uh...hi, Maxie! ^o^;; "

~~End Flashback~~

*collective sweatdropping (even Kai)* 

If you could see this priceless image. Max and Tyson giggled out of nonplus; Kenny blushed, so that he might take a job as traffic light; Rei tried to hide his flashing face by pretending he had to rub his eyes. And Kai...he cleared his throat and span around cause he didn't want to present his likewise crimson cheeks. 

After he could suppress his slipped 'inconcentration' he showed his cold behavior again and interjected a question in the room: "And what's your reason to be on earth?"

Everyone gave a startled look at their team leader, everybody but Rei who's expression was more afraid than startled. 'Gee! What shall I do now?! Nobody may not know about my real purpose! And I'm not allowed to lie. Please God! Make me find a resort out of this predicament!' he pleaded instantly. It seemed to be that no one is against this question besides Rei. 

The first step took Kenny (I think he shouldn't be always that anxious ^-^ ): "E..eto...my task on earth is to preserve the hold together of our team especially between Kai and the others." His cheeks heating up by his nervousness what led him to hide himself behind is laptop.

~*~*~ "Woah! Such cute!" ~on stage~ Kenny becomes more red cause of this compliment. "Hey CS! Don't make him embarrass more than he is!" Tyson yells to backstage. "Oh come on! You're only envious because I didn't mean you!" *smirks* "Hmph!" he pouts. *smirks more* ~*~*~

Next ones were Max and Tyson grinning from ear to ear as though they would plan some tricks on the others. But it weren't smirks...these were distressed grins. "Ano..." Max started at a loss for words when Tyson supported him again by continueing their talk. "Well, buddies, we're sent here for the reason that Max and I must learn about sense of life." the dragon explained with pride in his chest.

~*~*~ "Sounds good, ne? But the truth is, their superiors weren't able to bear either of them, too hyperactive you know so that they got rid of them sending to earth with the pretext to find what life makes worth." *filthy acting* "Hehe. Oh, hi Tyson! oO Woah, put my keyboard down!" *vanishes ~*~*~

Everyone gave a sweatdropping look on Tyson even Max. 

"Ah...yes." It wasn't able for Rei but he had to doubt the two teens that they could find the answer of their asked question. Then he himself as God's representative, one of the greatest you know, was not able to uncover this secret anyway how many lives he had saved. And he didn't really feel that great, more petty and weak cause he had still not found his charge. Maybe... "Rei?" someone's hand found on the tiger's shoulder waking him up out of his thoughts.

*~Rei's POV~*

"Huh?! What?" I stuttered as I whirled around to meet Max's nose to mine eyes filled with care and cheering up at the same time (Is this possible? Òô ). "Woah!" I backed away totally startled and perplex. I've lost in my brooding too much. I've overreacted, I know.

When I saw in the corner of my eyes the astonishment on every face also on Kai's, even though not showing it clear, I gave in a goofy laugh. *scratchscratch* "Hehe, my fault. I shouldn't dream at day, ne?" Oh, oh, I've to pay them more attention than to my assignement. By the way wasn't I supposed to...

"...answer my question, yes Rei." Kai continued my train of thoughts. 'Uh oh, what shall I tell them?!' I was not really in the position of lying nor would I'm able to this.

I sensed the intense glance of the demon which entailed tensing me up more and more. My hands were quivering, couldn't elude to fidget with them. Sweat builded up on my forehead and I felt like going crazy and dizzy together. 'Why can't they let me alone with it? I've enough problems to deal and now this idiotic demon has to ask such a thing! He couldn't think over something better than this...'

" 'kay, leave it. If you don't wanna tell us I won't shit around."

'Wait a sec...was...this...KAI?! Was this my team captain, normally known as cold-hearted antisocial bastard who doesn't spell or even think the word sympathy?'

*~Normal POV~*

At that day it was staring day. If this happens a few more times all of them'll get goggle-eyes ;b 

And the best thing Kai was one occasion. Then: "Thank you *very* much." It was addressed to Rei, who looked at him with a muddled impression, didn't know for what Kai thanked him. The whole team was staring at him cause it was a rarity to hear their leader a 'Thank you' out of his mouth and nobody couldn't guess why he did this. Until...'Oh shit! I'm in a jam! =@0@= ' He really forgot it! The slate haired had the ability to read their minds! And now he must be pissed off. Oh my... "You said it. *smirks* You're in a jam, *Rei*." he spelt his name with a kind of seductive purr, making the Chinese crook for a sec in uneasiness. In addition it had another effect, too.

The others got once more into confusion which they expressed with exchanging their sights from side to side between the two boys like in a tennis match. "Guys! Are you talking in your minds again?!" the blue haired one gave into the round and didn't observe for the time being, that something dripped from Rei's chin. " O.O Um, Rei...your...nose is bleeding!" Max stated unhoped-for and pointed at the rill of red liquid running down over the raven haired's lips to the end of his face. "Ah! Nani...?" 'Did I get this cause of...' Rei stopped thinking immediately since indeed he knew of his captain's qualities and turned a little red, rubbing his bloody nose with a tissue Kenny gave him. Suddenly the tiger felt a tickle anew at his left ear, rose his hand to it and touched the spot only to find something red at his fingers. The rest of the team gaped at him to a greater extent, losing slowly their complexion. It looked like some blood also trickled from his pointy ear, but his instinct wasn't right at this. 'Weird. Since when did blood smell so...sweet?' Rei frowned at this sticky, sirup like stuff and without any second thoughts he did something which wasn't truely an angelic behavior: He stuck his finger into his mouth and tasted it. 

"REI! What crap are you doing?!?! It's blood! Ò0Ó!!!" - Tyson (as if he doesn't eat it ^.~ )

"That's nasty! O!" - Kenny

~.~ - Max

Ò.Ó - bursts *nearly* out

Also Kai couldn't believe what he saw: Rei, an angel, tasted blood! There was no disgusting face, on the contrary! He seemed taking a fancy to this. How confusing! 'He's not serious!'

Rei couldn't help but had to try this to find any corroborant for his guess. And luckily he was right: the reddish substance was nothing else than 

"Strawberry jam!" Now everbody's face slipped at once, couldn't believe what they've heard. "You've got a bad slap, Rei! Do ya really think we believe your phantasies..." Max went curiously to the neko-jin and tried it, too.  "...originating from your head?! MAX! Don't!" But it was too late. The blond licked a bit of it and started like Rei to grin like hell like someone who knew better. "He's right, Ty! It tastes like strawberry jam! Very delicious ^o^ " and sucked amusing the rest of it from his finger.

No one could foresee the slate haired's reaction, which happened out of nothing. In one sec Kai rushed to Rei, made a stroke with his index finger under the other's nose and licked the red substance without turning a hair. The tiger blushed even more cause of this action and held his nose as a precaution, therewith he could avoid another nose-bleed. Why was he reacting like this?! Why did this embarass him particularly in front of *Kai*? Anyway Rei wanted to stop his tearing heartbeat with in- and exhaling in calm intervals, but what he got was more fluster.

"But this is real blood." Kai said briefly and penetrated Rei again with an indescribable look which contained curiosity among other things. For a moment Rei got the feeling to be seen through, all his emotions and thoughts presented on a silver tray. Some goose bumps showed on his forearms he hastily covered with his hands and he would resemble a tomato much more if a hand didn't waved between them all of a sudden: "Hello~~~o! Stop flirtation, you lovers! We've something better to do e.g. planning agendas for the one week we'll be here!" Now both boys asked themselves if the real Tyson was kidnapped by aliens or the job only overgrew him and took his sense. Since when was Tyson so responsible? And did he just say 'lovers'?! "WE ARE NO LOVERS!" it came sychronous from two momentary hot-blooded blader which resulted in more embarassment than before.

~~In the evening~~

After many arguments Tyson gave up and left this case. He wasn't good at discussing things and he didn't feel like he could manage Kai's job. The only one, who stayed always at his side and didn't leave him alone, was Max, still living in dread with what he and Rei saw and wasn't able to hide completely his nervousness. And if this atmosphere wasn't tensed enough, everywhere were innumerable sounds, making worry oneself to death. Inside as well as outside, in the wood and even the chimney made noises like creaking, crackling or cracking which were ample trigger to make Max' inward jump up.

~~Flashback~~

"Max, darling, I'm so sorry but I have to go. Soon I'll work on earth and it's very important that you stay by your father." She said it that easy. But that's not the whole truth. The real reason was that Max' parents couldn't get along anymore. They kept quarreling night and day and each trifle aggravated the discord between them. Max was no exception. Many nights when he sat in his room, already in bed, he could hear them shouting at each other: 

"YOU ARE ALWAYS BUSY WITH YOUR WORK! CAN'T YOU SPENT SOME TIME WITH YOUR FAMILY?!" "AND YOU?! YOU ARE NO BETTER IF YOU'RE IN YOUR HOBBYSHOP! WHY DO YA ALWAYS BLAME ME FOR EVERYTHING!" "I'LL SEEK A DIVORCE!" "BEFORE YOU CAN DO THIS I'LL HAVE SETTLED THIS!" "BUT I WILL TAKE MAX TO ME!" "YOU WON'T! I'M HIS MOTHER!" "AND I'M HIS FATHER!"

Terrible. All this went terrible. And nobody else could stop this. Alone in the dark the lonely angel started to cry, loud into the night, so that he could escape the scary cold shadows, which were instead of his parents and their warm light. Neither them nor anybody else heard his cries cause father as well as mother were louder than his desperate calls. Nobody else, who stopped the trembling in his weak heart.

~~End Flashback~~

"Max?" Again this warm soliticious voice which substituted for the hand rubbing over your back to make you feel better. With a side glance the turtle met the golden pools of the neko-jin, trying to cheer him up. With success. A little smile appeared on Max' lips reaching the same reaction to Rei. 'Rei is so nice to me. He's truely a warmhearted person, always ready to help, always someone on whom you could have a crush *^o^* ' A grouchy grumble came from one corner of the living room and a grim Kai swept through the kitchen door out through the backdoor at which he slammed with such force the walls were forced to vibrate. "Hey! What's the matter with Grumpy? oO?" Tyson asked while he chowed down some onigiri (2) with leek flavour (*drool*). "Dunno. Maybe he's jealous ^____^ " Max' grin grew wider (in that way: ^_______^ ) when he watched the other's funny looks cause of his odd statement.

O.O

OoO

=O_O=

Only he knew why the phoenix left the room in that mood. And only he knew who could bring him back. "Rei, could you call him back? I'll take care for supper with Ty and Kenny ^o^ " "Sure! =^-^= " The raven haired went to the kitchen followed by Max who pulled their friends onto their feet dragging them afterwards.

~~Outside~~

'What did I think taking leave of my manners that easy?! Why was I furious about the way Max thought about Rei? Gah! Fuck off! That's not my business and I don't have interest in this!' Sourly he crossed his arms behind his head and leaned at a huge maple in the near of the house whose leaves were quite fallen. 'In summer...?'

The door of the back side was opened and the feline angel peered out in search of the tall stature of Kai. The light from the kitchen, which fell through the door and illuminated a part of the court, was a little help for him looking for the real leader. Yet twilight was over and the night came on, turning everything into shadows and unreal forms, which had a dusky and obscure nature. But this didn't give him reason to be scared cause he knew that the darkness could be also your friend. In that case Kai's one. "Kai! Are you there!" Rei shouted into the blackness "Wanna make supper but not without you! Kai, please, say something!" A figure showed itself, dragged his feet slightly and mumbled something like "Don't be so noisy" till an excited yell from inside pierced his ears. "Wha...!" Rei turned just an inch to where the cries came until unexpected the door before him went its own way, shut itself with a bang and locked up properly. "MEW! =OxO=!" The tiger jumped up with shock and had to keep to himself not to cry one more time when he discovered a place which didn't look like a kitchen anymore. Rather a hell of mess and chaos! Wherever you looked, nothing but devastation was to be seen. And the mischief didn't seemed to be over. "WOW!" Just now a pan passed Rei's head by a hair's breadth and continued its laps above the neko-jin where many other things like pots, glasses, many kinds of food and particularly sharp knives disported themselves at the ceiling. It looked like they would make fun of the four flummoxed boys. 

*~Tyson's POV~*

Damn! I didn't know, what crap happened there but there was no time being indecisive. 

When Max pushed us into the kitchen for making supper nothing of the utensils were supposed to attack us! And at first it wasn't terrifying us, too. While Rei opened the back side door for calling Mr. Sourpuss back, I wanted to take a carving-board and a knife to cut the vegetables. Our meal for this evening: curry o  At least I worked with what I'm used to this thanks to this old fogey also known as my grandpa -___-;; But the knife I almost touched wanted to take me! Like with invisible threads the kitchen stock began to go astray as if they got life and decided to flew around like a flock birds! Of course I was frightened and I had rather taken to flight out of this crazy shop when there weren't my friends I had to place in safety. Kenny's consternation couldn't be missed but his interest into this phenomenon was bigger than this ^-^;;; "I've never seen such odd apparitions! o.o " Nor did I. And I wasn't really keen on this. Rei got a funny look when he turned around to the tumult which presented to him. Not so afraid as Max but still excited. Oh boy, Max!

*~Normal POV~*

The angel, Tyson thought he knew him, wasn't behaving normal: He was laughing, laughing and crying. Like mad. It was like someone had told a joke at a funeral with the exception, that Max was the only visitor of this tragedy. He did also nothing but laughing even when a knife flew towards him, stopped in front of his face and directly passed his right cheek, left a scratch on it and bored through the cabinet. 'Huh..? oO?' Tyson raised an eyebrow questionably, also worried about his best friend. But it didn't bother Max. He held his stomach and laughed further while tears still streamed over his reddish skin, on one side mingling with the exuded blood, so that it entailed a stinging pain. "He's going crazy!" the dragon whispered to himself, didn't want to believe what he saw. In that moment something or rather someone banged on the door from outside and always yelled unintelligible words to them. "That must be Kai!" Kenny called to his friends who were busy with dodging adroit the objects.

~~Outside~~

"What the hell is going on here?!?" For fifteen minutes the slate haired tried to force open the door but nothing moved. Although it didn't look that stable. Kai could hear the activities inside and what he heard didn't please him at all. Properly he knew this kind of occurrences then he had often dealt with such cases when he was a child. Ghosts and other creatures of the night weren't unknown for him as it was told in the beginning, especially since he spent time with them. That's why he thought about this with a little scepticism until a strident scream filled the air after the light of the entire house broke down. Kai knew that it was nobody else than Max, who was the only one with jitters in the group when they arrived at this old mansion. At the first sight he could tell that the blond felt insecure in the near of this building why he arranged this cleaning gang to draw a red herring across the trail.

"I have to find a way in!" He looked round to find another entrance. 'Maybe...' We shouldn't forget that our Russian wasn't a normal boy ^o^ 

~~Back into the kitchen~~

Now Max reached his maximum. He left this state of being funny and sad in the same time. Then the dread carried him to extremes and made him mad with horror running in panic out of the kitchen like a headless chick. Not a beautiful sight for the others who meanwhile forgot their fear. This time their team mate wasn't sugar high of joy, no, fright and confusion pressed him to this outburst. Tyson was the most shocked of them cause he had never expected that Max would react that way. He always knew him as stolid, a person who never gave up a thing and never showed his...weakness. But now everything was out of control, acted up. He had no idea who or what attacked them instantly let alone what they could do against this 'thing'. At this moment the blue haired teen was conscious of the responsibility Kai burdened him with or rather he got into trouble by himself. He had to face the music. "Yoshi! Buddies! When I make the sign, run out and search for Max! I will stay here and keep them in check. Get it?!" "But..." "NO BUTS! Do what I told ya!" "Then I'm going to stay at your side, Tyson!" Kenny protested and since they hadn't enough time for a discussion, Tyson agreed. "'kay.." he whispered and pointed to the exit "...RUN!" he cried thunderstruck and everyone took to their heels through the swinging door. Every tool and appliance got into the persecution after the fugitives but they were wrecked wretched at the door bouncing off it. On the other side Tyson and Kenny pressed against the exit of the kitchen to keep those monster cutlery away from them. "Rei, go upstairs to Max! We'll manage this!" Tyson panted while he leaned against the rattling door. "O..okay." In great haste the tiger took three steps at the same time and disappeared in the second floor. "Great. Now we give our best! Right?" "Right! ^-^;; " "I doubt that you idiot will do it proper." someone said causing both boys to turn into the direction where the voice came. "Kai?!" The Russian stood there with folded arms, from top to bottom covered with black soot, and watched them with an incredulous look. "I guess you must go off the stage and let me do the act." "I don't absolutely mind ^^; "

~~Somewhere else~~

"Max! Doko da?! (3)" Rei had no clue where the other angel hid himself so that he had to trust his instincts. And his instincts told him to have a look into the library. Voilà! There we have our consternated kid! (Isn't sarcasm a wonderful thing ;b ) Under the desk tremulous like of cold and hands over his head, Max sat there as though the world would crash down at any time. "Max." Rei called him again, a bit gentlier, and kneeled under the desk too. "Please, Max, be more reasonable." No response from the other one, but an anxious look without any recognition from Rei. He backed away to the bookshelves where he apparantly triggered a mechanism at one of those lower books which let a wall-chest moved aside.

o.o

=O.O=

Behind it there was a small chamber, maybe a hiding place or something like that. Irresistible the turtle climbed in and took place anew in this motionless sitting carriage, was reminiscent of people in the lunatic asylum. 'My God, I have to do something before we lose him forever.' With this thought Rei crawled after Max, sat right next to him and took him into his arms timidly. "Everything will be alright." he whispered into his ear and rubbed gently over the shivering back, brooding over a solution. After a while it seemed that Max calmed down cause he stopped trembling. But the emphasis is on 'seemed'. He raised abruptly his head to look into the golden orbs of the Chinese for a moment occasioning a gasp from the owner of those eyes. Then he did something what he couldn't avoid either. Within a wink the blond had captured Rei's lips and before he closed his eyes, he gave a 'begging his pardon'-look and sqeezed his hands urgently. 

A low creak accompanied the closing wall-chest.

~~Back to the rest~~

(MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! ____ )

While Max and Rei lingered in the second floor (hehehe), Kai undertook his job as team leader again. First of all he built up a magical rampart for protecting the other two so that they could withdraw from the swinging door which looked very battered. Then he opened the door without dropping the rampart to see what concealed in the chaotic kitchen. His doing almost produced a heart-attack by Kenny and Tyson, but when they discovered the whole equipment frozen between door and hinge, they breathed freely and sank onto their knees. "Now who gave you the right to act on your own?! Answer me!" the Russian thundered annoyed at the invisible figure while he scowled his fiercest scowl right into the kitchen. "Come out or I will put an end to your existence!" He underlined this with showing his jet-black wide wings what also gave Tyson and Kenny the chance to take a look to them, making them speechless.

~*~*~ "Luckily I chose the spot before the kitchen cause there was no other room where Kai could extend his wings ^.^; You should know, we've tried many different places but always he overturned something e.g. vases, in the kitchen glass or even one of the others ^___^;;; " "Ts. And who did we owe this?! *grumbles*" " ò.ó One more thing of yours and I will make you wear a pink fluffy tutu! Ò^Ó " Kai: Ò_Ô ... -__-" - gives up ~*~*~

It looked like Kai's menace had effect on the mysterious creature cause the cutlery wandered back to its drawers as the remaining kitchen inventory to their proper place. After this something bluish flabby formed in the air in front of the slate haired and looked like a slimy ball without a face. Kai stood there like he scolded a little child what was naughty. Until... "Shu?" Suddenly the phoenix seemed to recognize this flying slime clot and went up to it a few steps. The called Shu wasn't sure what he should expect right now, his head lop-sided. "M..Master Kai?!" 

*~Kenny's POV~*

This image was too funny to be able to describe it: First he wanted to make us believe he could distinguish this figure from another especially when it had no face, only two wobbling arms and a tail there where should be the legs. Then if it wasn't strange enought he acted to this ghost, I guessed it was one, as if he found again an old friend. At any rate there were no doubts he had met someone from the past making him look happily or what it was called happy in Kai's vision. I cleared my throat to have his attention cause there were more important things to do than to revel in the past. "Kai, before we ask your friend..." "HE ISN'T MY FRIEND!" "...yeah, yeah, it's okay. But we have to look for Max and Rei upstairs now we know what the point is." "Hn." Tyson and I ran upstairs in search for our missed chums while Kai told his 'friend' to stay in the kitchen. After this he followed us who were messing everything up what we cleaned the entire day. "Tyson, have you found them?!" I cried from the study. "Not a bit!" 

*~Normal POV~*

Kai couldn't suppress a sweatdrop at the back of his head (nobody would see it) thinking of the effort they're brought up to create this decayed building into something domestic. A fist was to be seen and if he wan't a person with cool nature he'd rather made use of it. "Hmph. I'm not so tempered like Tyson." "Did ya just say anything?" Speaking of the devil. Also Kenny came back, disappointment on his face. "We can't find them! Where could they be?! ó.ò " The sorrow in his voice and in his face couldn't be ignored, that was certain. "If you both didn't found them, then I know where they are." While he inspected this spooky house he discovered accidentally a secret place with enough space for two people. At once Kai walked ahead straight to the library and actuated a switch in the lowest bookshelf which let the wall shoved aside. But it revealed to him a view, dumbfounding him, made his heart stand still for a moment: Rei...and Max..were kissing.

...

TBC

(1) lunch pack

(2) rice balls

(3) where are you

A/N: Yes! Finally! FINALLY THE END!!!! Of this chapter of course ;b My, my, it took me sooooo much time to write this and I can't say anymore how much I'm sorry for the long update ;______; You read the reasons in the beginning, why. And now I can't promise, that it would be faster next time cause I MUST learn for university. But I will NOT leave this fic incompleted, that's my promise! And I hope you, my beloved readers, will read on this in future. And if you liked this chapter or any other or maybe even the entire story, make me happy with a review ^o^ Flames are also welcomed ^.~ *waves*

P.S. Gomen nasai for the cliffie! I had to put an end to this chap T___T

P.P.S. Does anyone maybe like to be my beta reader? –x- The first, who writes a review for this job, will be my mistake-terminator ^o^°


	10. Kisses and Cookies

A/N: Hi! Happy New Year I wish ^o^ Sorry for the lateness of the new chap, I was busy with x-mas and New Year's Eve ^^; Hope you had fun at this time ^.~

This time I want to dedicate this chap for Devlinn Reiko Bryan Luver cause she's my new beta reader 0 I'm dead happy about this!

And sorry Devlinn, that I post this chap a little later, cause before I do this, I wanna have a translation from this in my language, since I also post this for pepz who don't wanna have this in English ^^;

Ah! Also many thankx to Just-some-girl1 and Vampyre Neko for their review ^o^

Kai: Stop talking. Start the fic!

CS: What do ya want, *Grouchy Pouchy*?

Kai: *glares*

CS: Ehehe ^^; Here the fic! ^^;;;

Kai: *smirked contently*

Chapter Nine

Kisses and Cookies

It was dim in the little chamber, and if the displacing wall didn't let some light ooze through, there remained only Rei, Max and the darkness. When Max put his lips on Rei's ones, the Chinese's heart started, boomed against his chest wildly as though it wanted to box its way out. Instead of this it wandered in his throat and took his breath away for a short while. Rei didn't know what happened to him; it was his first kiss from another person other than his parents. By this thought he finally got the answer for his embarrassing question. The reason why the blond kissed him till now was just: If an angel kiss someone you'll get quieter. It sounds strange but it's a certain method for parents who wants to calm their crying child kissing them right onto their mouth (Don't try this! It's fictitious!! ). Besides they can shut their mouth ^____^

And it seemed that Max took over this as a conditional reflex for why he had to always kiss someone before calming down to normal. This moment was either one of those where he nearly hyperventilated. ('That kiss was called the *angel's kiss* by my parents =^-^= ') Rei didn't need to be worried anymore now he knew, that Max had a better feeling. Right this moment the little room was illuminated brightly which was likely from the light on the desk. But no "There you are!" or "I found them!" welcomed them what made the angel suspicious until it hit him hard: He was still KISSING Max! Without being rude Rei drew away from Max, blushing madly again and turned slowly to the exit where he found a stunned, staring, and also blushing Kai, even though it was only a gleam. He'd almost said 'Why am I blushing more?!' when he felt his cheeks heat up and the redness extended itself over his face. To get rid of it he shook his head roughly from side to side and smiled sheepishly at Kai, who wasn't puzzled anymore, then his face showed this scowl again. Maybe a bit angrier than before what the raven-haired couldn't understand and felt in a way guilty. "Uhm, Kai, I can explain this ^o^; " Max appeared between them. It looked like he had got over this shock and was now happier as before (I would be also glad if Rei would kiss me ^-^; ) "I don't need any explanations" the Russian responded gruffly and passed Tyson and Kenny, standing in the door-frame and gaped after their true leader. Both didn't see what took place in the library as Kenny had one of those coughing fits again while Tyson stood by him. 

"Max!" 

Incessantly Tyson cuddled him with joy to see him not terrified. "Are you okay?! Did you get hurt anywhere? Oh, I'm so dead happy 0 *huuugs*" "Uh! Tyson! Not so TIGHT!" But the blue haired didn't hear him.

~~Later in the living room~~

"Ah...yes, you wanted to chase us away, didn't you?" "Uh. I've tried it by this blond and his friend..." One growl. "...but when he screamed that terrible so that it scared myself..." "An anxious ghost?! *snickers*" "...*ignores it* I hid till nightfall having time to find a way to get you in horror." Kenny scratched his head with a thoughtful grimace. "Demo...if you knew Kai why did you attack us as a whole?" Kai, who was sitting towards Rei at the couch table, intervened in the conversation, still moody: "He didn't recognize me cause he hadn't seen me before. Every time he appeared I was absent and he disappeared when I just came." No one had to add anything to his conclusion except Rei: "But why didn't you see him when you were in your hiding place? And it's more than strange that you didn't try another spooky thing on us for banishing us =^.^=; "

"But I've tried it!" Shu complained vehemently and wriggled excited. "Huh? When? oO?" Tyson asked.

~~Flashback~~

Kenny and Tyson were in the first floor and tidied the room up taking away the covers from couch and arm-chairs, what the 'leader' liked to do while Kenny clattered in the kitchen, washing up the dirty things which were got dusty years round. "Kenny! Did ya finish?" "Give me five minutes!" "'kay! Ano...where's the hand-brush..." That's to say that there weren't even modern household utensils like microwave or vacuum cleaner! That's why he was thrown on a dust-pan and a broom. "Ah! Gotcha!" Tyson went to reach for, but suddenly it had a life of it's own. It was swishing over the floor and dancing like to the sound of music in the air. "Oh, how funny! ^o^ "

~~End Flashback~~

"You can imagine how many times I've tried to scare him *sniff* but all of my tricks was for nothing, totally failed." Max handed Shu a tissue in which he deeply blew his nose...(uhm, which nose)...anyway the blond tried to pat him on his back but he forgot that their new friend was a ghost whereby he slipped inadvertently through him a bit. Immediately he drew his hand back and put a sorry look on with a sheepish smile on his lips. "Don't worry. I guess Tyson is one of those cases who sees the world with other eyes ^o^ It's not your fault." This brightened Shu's face unlike Kai, who saw *this* when he opened the chamber.

'Why am I still brooding over *this*?!' Many questions flew through his mind, what two angels couldn't miss like the rest. One still felt guilty and wasn't able to explain to Kai the true fact. 'Why can't I...wait! Why must I defend myself! I don't have to!' "Hmph!" it slipped from the neko-jin's mouth, arms crossed over his chest. "Hey Rei! Now you really resemble Mr. Sourpuss o *snickers*" A blush crept into his cheeks and impelled him to leave the group and go into the kitchen to conceal it. "Hey, did I say something wrong? oO?" "Oh Tyson, how could you be so insensitive!" "Now I understand quite nothing!" "Nor do I." the phoenix said in a grumpy voice and walked to the opposite direction, upstairs and in the sleeping room he shared with Rei and Max.

*~Max' POV~*

Everything was disjointed. Rei sank into sense of shame and Kai behaved like a jealous idiot. It didn't wonder me the less so since it was my fault. A nice mess! And it's up to me that I iron this out. For that reason I went after Kai and ordered Tyson and Kenny, who were bored since the jitters was driven down, preparing dinner finally cause everybody hadn't got something to eat since their arrive. Only Tyson had his onigiri ^^; But this doesn't count if you consider how much he polishes off at breakfast...Well, someone who spends so much time with beyblading, has to eat that much ^o^; And when his face had some rice corns at his mouth's corner...*gushes*

Uhm, anyway, I stood in our sleeping room and saw Kai lying on his bed, his back faced to me. I wasn't sure if I should go speak to him yet; disturbing him in his quietness, but I had no other choice when I want them to get along with. "Eto...Kai, can I talk to you?" He didn't move a bit. 'Perhaps he fell asleep.' I thought and wanted to go away if his voice didn't call me back: "I'm not sleepy. Say what you wanted to talk about." I knew Kai wasn't a bad guy although he wanted to show us that he was one, but he couldn't deceive his own feelings. "Well, the incident just now..." "You don't have to vindicate yourself. It's out of my interest what you two did together."

Did I hear a hurt undertone? At any case he wanted to draw the line at this subject. But I wouldn't be Max anymore if I gave up now. "I asked for help by kissing him then it's a typical practice by angels to calm a person and I guess you misunderstood this and..." "Stop this babbling! What do your affairs concern about me? Nothing! Now scram. I want to sleep." This was definitely not a good sign -.-; "Kai..." "I said OUT!" I flinched by his powerful voice and ran out.

I knew of course that he never would execute his hidden threat to us..okay, with Tyson he would make an exception ^^; But what I wanted to say is, he's really not a bad guy (we know this! ) only not so sociable.

When I went to the kitchen I found Rei there. He stood at the table, one arm rested on it and the other hid his face. He looked very confused, perhaps even ashamed, and this was also accented with sighs, which sounded very heart-rending. 'Hm..where are Ty and Kenny? Shouldn't they cook our meal? My my...' "Hey Rei! Wazzup?"

*~Rei's POV~*

How could I lose control of my manners?! When Tyson said I resembled Kai...I got beside myself. I'm not like Kai! In no way. Or maybe...yes? I dunno..."Ha." I got a headache, kneading my forehead to ease the pain. I didn't even notice Max when he got into the kitchen and surprised me with a "Hey Rei!"

"Wow! Max, you've scared me to death!" "You're really odd. When Shu terrorized us, THAT was scary." I know, I've overreacted again. The many events superposed themselves and now I'm easily frightened like Max. Or rather we'd changed the roles. "I...can't explain what happened to me. It's like I've lost something important." Max shoved a chair aside and offered it to me, which I accepted with thanks. "You helped me to escape this...state, now I help you to find what you lost ^-^ "

Max is truly nice. And I almost forgot how he was when we got in trouble with Shu. He concealed something, I sense this, but I think, I'm not the right person to solve his problems. I've another certain half angel for this job =^.^=

"I think that you didn't lost something. Isn't this certain 'something' a thing you more missed?" Huh? =@_@= I didn't savvy one bit! "I see. Listen, Rei, please be sure by everything what you do and don't regret it. Remorse doesn't help on you." Slowly I got suspicious if this person was really Max. I never saw him that serious. But it cheered me up, supported me. "Thank you, Max. And I give you the advice, not to lose your smile =^^= " A light hue came up in Max' cheeks and destiny didn't mean well to us, Kai showed up. Gulp. Why me... =T.T=

Suddenly Max leaned forward and whispered into my ear: "Should I pass it on? *smirks*" 'Pass what on? =?_?= ' Oops, I said something again in my mind, then Kai looked in our direction, or in other words in my direction and watched me with his current leer. Max sauntered to him, stopped before him and looked at him nosily. 'What is he doing? =oO= ' I guess Kai asked himself the same question, obvious by his arose eye brow. After one blink I wished I had said something. Without a warning Max moved forward and gave Kai joyfully a kiss on his lips. Right now Tyson stepped through the swinging door, seeing both and me, stiffened.

O^O!

*~Kai's POV~*

This day was sick! It's started with crankiness and it ended up with crankiness! The whole story made me sick! 

When I huffed at Max to go out, I sat up on my bed only to drop back myself again. I couldn't forget this image, this miserable, annoying, sticking image! 

"Pah! Who needs these things?!" 

I sprawled on my bed and tried to find some sleep. Now that I'm the leader of this group of losers again, I had to turn this upside down. I cannot afford to lose my position one more time and next time I won't give this up that easy. What a stupid idea of Rei to let do Tyson the job. As if this moron knew how to lead a team (he doesn't want to admit, that Tyson wasn't that bad ^.^; ) 

I ask myself what overcame me to play the baby-sitter of these stooges. Ah, right, Boris told me to go on earth. *I* am the proud of our family, *I* have to become a person held in respect a.s.o. Someone who gets respect...respect from my family...!

..."WHAT AM I DOING HERE?!" Since when do I pity myself?! Weakness. It's weakness, that I must eliminate

...

Better I look after those amoebas.

Downstairs I saw Tyson and Kenny fell asleep on the couch. No wonder, it was almost midnight. I passed the snoring idiots silently and opened the kitchen door, only to hear Rei saying: "And I give you the advice, not to lose your smile." 

A second time a hit in my guts. Again one of those weaknesses.

They stared at me surprised, which I responded with another scowl of mine. Then I watched Max leaning forward to Rei to say something into his ear. What secret did he have? I don't mind their love whispering. 

'Pass what on?' I heard through Rei's mind and nearly burst in their doing with a question when Max didn't come over to me, smirked insidiously and gave me a straight kiss. 'What the hell...!' Normally my instincts warned me before such events, but right this moment I wasn't able to avoid this...this accident? No, I don't think it happened accidentally. It was like a higher might seized me, stole my powers and left me to my fate.

~~Somewhere else~~

"Hohoho, that's fun! ^o^ " *ringing* "Yes?...Ah! It's you! How are you? ^^ ...I know he's one of your juniors! Ah~~, keep cool. Next time you can take one of mine, 'kay? Bye, bye." *click*

~~Back~~

When Max drew himself back, he looked very amused to me and Rei. I felt a blush come over my cheeks which I wasn't able to suppress since I was to stunned for what occurred to me. Did he mean 'pass on'...this?!

*~Normal POV~*

Kai didn't notice Tyson in his back and came near crashing into him when he wanted to walk out quickly. Also Tyson couldn't explain to himself why his Max kissed their captain. Ever so happy. And this made him speechless.

*~Tyson's POV~*

Did I commit a crime, that you have to punish me so badly now? Now, that I found the answer, I longed for years: He, who's always ready for help, who cheers me up when I lost a battle and with whom I have fun with no end. But why, why is he in love with...Grumpy?! He can't be serious! *sighs* Okay, Ty, don't let the others notice your grief. BUT THAT'S SO HARD! 

Suddenly someone touched my arm waking me up from my bad dream. Max showed up in front of me and made my little heart beat twice as fast. He pulled me shyly to himself as if it was embarrassing him to say it loud, and said something into my ear so softly I could barely hear:

"It's...not what you think. My feelings are...for someone else." With a slight blush he withdrew from me and smiled the cutest smile I've ever seen. I guess now I'm really in heaven...

*~Rei's POV~*

I watched, both feeling happy for them while a single tear came up from my eye. 'What the...' But now I remarked it and wiped it immediately away. 'For what am I crying?!'

First I couldn't get the words for what crumpled in my insides. Then I found the only denotation that could describe this nibbling slowly slaying something: loneliness. These three syllables were the reason for the way I felt when I saw Tyson and Max how they've found each other... My God, since when did I get this mushy! I have to concentrate for my mission. I will never finish this if I worry about my own sorrows. Not my feelings were in the foreground. The only thing, which count is the finding of my charge. 

"Can't I get a lead in this case?" *thunder* "I'm to take this as a 'no' =-.-=; "

~~Later~~

I could hardly resist from taking a look at the still grandfather's clock in our sleeping room: 1 o'clock in the morning and I was still awake. In the meantime we had dinner (at midnight) and finally went to bed.

Very queer, what happened with time. I wonder if everything belongs to destiny...

Max' empty bed called my attention, who should be back from the toilet long time ago. But...where was he? Silently I crawled out from my bed trying not to wake Kai up and sneaked out of the room, downstairs where I perceived some clattering noises. When I took a glance into the kitchen, I discovered Max in a fog of flour. The powder covered him with a white dress and a white haze around his nose. I'd nearly thrown myself away with laughter. That was too funny! =0= 

"Let me guess: You wanna join a baking contest, ne? Or how shall I judge this mess?" I disturbed him in his doings and couldn't deny myself a grin. Then I also discovered Shu behind him, who wasn't really much more clever at this than Max. "Ha. Ha. I can hardly hold myself back." Max responded in an ironical tone while he handled with a spoon and the packet sugar, we've found earlier in one of those cupboards. "Max! You can't do better than bake something at 1 o'clock in the morning instead of lying in your bed and catch some Z's, can you?" I stepped through the swinging door and looked over Max' shoulder. An amateur could see, that he had no experiences with baking. When I saw him taking a teaspoon sugar mixture with three spoons salt... I touched my forehead in amusement and before I could stop myself I took his cooking utensil away and asked him first, what he wanted to bake. "I wanted to make some cookies for...for *little flash* for us! Right. But...I'm not really skillful at this subject -_-; " "I'm at least." Shu added tired and took level of us with a "Even for me it's late."

At present we stood there like two posts and thought over the sort of cookies we wanted to have. When we selected one (they hadn't another choice for lack of ingredients ^^; ) I showed Max which portions of sugar, salt and flour were appropriate.

I used to bake with my mother in the kitchen, helping her with dough mixing a.s.o. Especially by licking the bowl clean I was always there at hand =^o^= And when my father came along, fun wasn't far from it == He always attacked me with the dough remnants and got after this, a smack with the wooden spoon, since my mother was busy enough with detaining us from dough nibbling. But enough with dreaming in the past.

Max and I managed to produce dough after many outcries like "Don't! That's salt!" or "Do you really wanna take two packs of butter?(!)" a.s.o. Subsequently we rolled it out, took a knife in each case and started to cut some patterns out, because we hadn't any models at hand. We made many stars and funny figures, animals including. Max formed mostly little hearts and had constantly this warm smile on his lips making me have some goose pimples on my skin. It was obvious, that he baked those cookies for Tyson, what made me in a way envious of both.

*~Normal POV~*

Rei looked at the table-top with a lost look; he took the cookie-dough and cut something into the soft mass without attending to that, what he created. Then Max came up, poking him on his shoulder: "Hey, Rei! That's a great idea! ^o^ " The raven haired looked up to Max, didn't understand what he meant and looked back at the plain dough. There he saw a strange shape, he made with the knife, and frowned a bit at it since he wasn't sure, what it should show. "That's way hot o Do ya think you can make also the others?" 'What, *the others*?' Rei still couldn't figure out, when he didn't take an accurate glance at it. "Huh?! Not true!" Without having a proper look towards it, he designed a cookie in form of Kai! "Oh yes Rei! You're really talented." 

The neko-jin couldn't trust his eyes nor his subconscious, which probably play him a lousy trick. 'It's due to the tiredness!' (Sure...) he explained himself while the blond waited impatiently, that he continued at length. "Now do it, Rei! I wanna see also Tyson!" Now his wish was really blabbed out, which induced him to cover his face with his pajama sleeves. Rei grinned archly and started to cut the next shape of their friends. "I knew, that you're fond of him! =^___^= " "WHAT! I mean...fond of who?" The angel's voice sounded both innocently and worried. "Max, you don't have to fake. Everybody knows of your affection to each other =^o^= " 

Now this was really embarrassing for the blond, that their secret love wasn't anymore secret ^^ Especially since he himself figured it out one week ago ^^;; 'Are we that easy to see through? -_-;' Max sweatdropped a little while Rei finished the cutting and put the cookies onto the baking-tin. "Now we just have to wait =^-^= " Rei stated and took place at the kitchen table. This thing didn't leave his head, that he made Kai as cookie without thinking over and that he was also a bit jealous related to Max' now open feelings to Tyson. But he suppressed his feelings again, since he knew, that this had to be at second place. And now Rei had another problem to deal again: The search of his charge wasn't without any result. And he only had some presumptions which nobody could prove true. Also God trifled with him ^^; 

"Rei! I think they're ready to get out! 0 " Max was hyper as usual and wasn't able to wait any longer. For this impatience he was punished with a little burn at his finger. "Ouch! Too hot!" He blew at it and stuck it into his mouth for relieving his pain. "You should be more careful" Rei cried in a low voice from the couch in the living room and smiled a sheepish smile, while Max took some oven gloves and got the baking-tin out. The cookies were golden brown and smelled so delicious, that you would rather throw yourself on them if they weren't still hot.

"Rei! You *have* to have a look at these yummy bits o " But the other angel didn't give a response. Amazed he went into the living room and saw his team mate falling asleep on the couch. "Sweet dreams" the blond smiled silently and sat next to Rei, exhausted from the trouble he made himself with producing some cookies. "I wish you will find it out quickly." were the last words before Max also fell into dreamland on the Chinese's shoulder.

~~In the morning~~

After the troublesome night with Shu, the day began with a clear and fresh morning. The sun shone brighter than before and the haunted house didn't seem anymore haunted. A certain slate haired boy woke up caused by the rays of the fireball at the sky shining through the leaky window shutters. It was by now 7 o'clock when he noticed the absence of Rei and the crazy kid who had the sauciness of exposing him before every eye. "This will have a sequel." he mumbled into his pillow and got up onto his feet and was on his way to the bathroom, which was on the same floor like the sleeping rooms. It didn't escape his eyes, that both room-mates didn't spend the night in their beds, from which he inferred, that they were together last night. Anger came up into his chest, fists were built up in his hands and his look became rigid. This feeling of impotence didn't leave his mind until a voice woke him up causing him to whirl around only to meet with a sleepy Tyson greeting him with a "Morning."

"Hn." the Russian answered and he walked right through the living room where he couldn't miss the sight of the two missed boys sleeping on the couch with Max' head on Rei's shoulder. He didn't waste one second to pay them any attention, and went further into the kitchen with grumpier "Hn" where then the fragrance of fresh cookies reached his nose and made him forget his wrath. 'When did they make those?' he asked himself while he tried to come to a decision if he'd take one or not. "We made them last night as surprise for everyone ^o^ " Max appeared at the door-frame, grinning knowing. "Maybe I can't read your mind, but I can read in your face whether with or without your icy mask ^-^ "

That was kinda scary, even for Kai. Sometimes Max gave him a reason for brainwork cause he's so...impenetrable. "Wanna try one?" the blond smirked and offered some cookies to the stoic demon. A simple "No" was the answer, which made Max grinning more. "MAX!" a navy-blue haired boy cried after the said and crashed with him together cuddling him as if he hadn't seen him for years. 

"Daisuki~~~! 0 "

Wow, that was clear. Perhaps a bit too clear, then...Max' cheeks turned crimson and...did I say cheeks? I meant his whole face! Just a red tomato with a blond mop of hair. "Now let's get something to eat and play something after that ^o^ Long time ago that we didn't play a funny game." "Good idea! Here, some cookies for you *^^* " Tyson cried with happiness to taste something Max cooked. "Kai, you too?" Rei, who was now also awake, offered some of them to the team leader, but he refused them quietly a second time and walked out. "Hot! Hey, even some cookies got the shape of us!" "Yeah! Rei did them when he was gushing for..." Someone's ear twitched. "Max!" Rei stopped him from...from...from what did he stop him? Really odd from the neko-jin, particularly when he even didn't know what he was talking about. "Rei, what the hell is the matter with you?!" Tyson looked astonished at the angel whose blood gathered over his nose and ears. 

*thunders*

"Tyson! You know, that the Lord isn't pleased with swears!" Kenny finally came up to the group and took a chair at the kitchen table cleaning his glasses with a cloth. If his strands wouldn't blocked the view to his eyes, Tyson could have seen the glare in those. However it wasn't a hindrance to see it ^^; "Ehehehe, gomen -_-; "

~~Later~~

When they finished breakfast, it was almost at noon, actually time for dinner. But if you had already something in your stomach, you can't take more to eat. Okay, except for Tyson's point of view ^,^;;

Max: No, Ty! We will not cook you dinner as well!

Ty: But Maxie! I'm still hungry!

Rei: Do ya know, how much you ate?! Six slices of bread with tons of jam and peanut butter, four fried eggs, four bowls of cornflakes, in the course of which you took my bowl too, and the culmination is: you also chowed down Kai's breakfast without leaving him a small crumb!

Ty: Wow, now you're overstating! I've left him one apple! As if Mr. Frigid eats much more than this! 

Kenny: Relax boys! I thought we now could play a game for having fun.

Kai: *abstains from discussion*

Everybody went into the living room.

Rei: What do we play?

Max: What about 'I see, what you don't see'?

Ty: Nah, that's random.

Kenny: Maybe 'Who am I' again?

Ty: No way! That sucked for me. Ah! Right, what I wanted to ask...Max, what person was Rei you said love so much?!

Max: That's a S-E-C-R-E-T ^___^

Ty: *pouts*

Rei: *sighs* I see it's up to me again to choose what we'll play...we play...play..TWISTER!

Max: Yeah! Cool idea! It's funny and Tyson will come to sweat ^o^

Ty: What!

Kenny: But we don't have any Twister mat.

Shu: No problem!

Every head turned to the little ghost floating over Kai. With a snap a mat appeared in outlines on the floor with coloured circles and a turn-table belonging to it.

Max: Hot! XD

Ty: Let's play! Kai, join us!

Kai: Since when do I play such pathetic games. *walks off into kitchen*

Ty: SPOIL-SPORT!!!

Rei: Let it be, Tyson. Wanna have fun? =^^=

Ty: Of course, buddy! I start first!

If this goes on that way any longer, Kai won't see any chance to win the world championships. 'This team is lacking in discipline...'

When he moved into the kitchen a second time, since he ate not much cause of this thoughtless chow machine, he again had the flavor of cookies into his nose. There was another scent mixed up with it the Russian stated, when he sauntered automatically to the fridge, where next to it the plate with these cookies were placed. To what hunger drives someone...

Now he stood in front of them being tempted to grab one. When his hand wandered to the plate like a magnet, he drew it immediately back. This was beneath his dignity! He had to show stamina! But...he would be also no great help if he broke down. Irresolute he took a star cookie, looked around therewith nobody could catch him in his 'crime' and threw it into his mouth. By the taste of sugar and cinnamon (yeah, also this was hidden in one cupboard ^^; ) he found out the smell again, he knew very well: rape-seed. "Rei concurred very much in helping Max to bake those cookies." Speaking of him Kai saw one of those cookies, which had the shape of Rei, and put it into his hand. After long contemplation he wrapped it carefully into a tissue and put it into one of his pockets at his cargo pants. Then he made a sandwich for himself, ate it while going back to the living room where he watched the others playing this silly game.

Shu: Right foot on red.

A tangle of Max, Tyson and Rei lolled onto the floor, laughing like mad and tried not to fall over in this shaky situation. It's Rei's turn to move his foot.

Rei: Don't twitch, okay?!

Max: Easier to say than to do!

Ty: And Kenny dodged it!

Kenny: I only wanna examine a battle on my laptop!

Ty: Fishy excuse...

Shu: Go on, Max! Left hand on blue ^^

Max: Tyson! Put your ass to the side!

Ty: And how, when I'm allowed to ask!

Max: All right! I will do something. Eto... 

The turtle turned in that way, so that he stood above Rei, whose face was turned to Max' one.

Max: Hi! ^o^

Rei: Hi! =^^=

Kai: *grumbles*

Shu: Tyson, your turn! Right foot on green.

Ty: And where is green?!

He faced the ceiling, you should know, with his back to Max' back.

Shu: I direct you. Lift your foot. Good...don't shake! I said DON'T SHAKE!

Ty: *pants* I'm through!

Max: Hey, don't screw it now!

Kai: No condition.

Kenny: O.O

After all the human construction didn't stand anymore. Tyson fell on Max and Max fell on Rei, banging his head with the tiger. "MEOW!" That hurt. Breathing heavily all of them lay on the ground, what gave Kai a reason to be angry at the sight of Max lying on Rei. With a move of his hand he arranged the triplet in disentangling to fly a bit above the floor, only to drop them harshly. But Rei was able to settle down landing on his feet while Max and Tyson fell hard on their bottoms. 

Ty: You just wait, Kai!

A furious Tyson rushed at the slate haired, seized him by the collar (of his scarf) and surprised him in throwing him on the floor. He started a scuffle!

Max: Tyson, stop it! It was just a joke!

But the thickheaded boy didn't listen to his friend and fought further. Kai didn't know what to do cause he couldn't use his powers nor his own strength, if he didn't want to hurt the other boy. Suddenly a crack came out of his pocket and he had a hunch that the cookie, which he wanted to keep for later, now a pile of small crumbs was. He pushed Tyson roughly away and discovered the pieces coming out from his cargo pockets.

"Ah!" he uttered and a teeny-weeny blush showed itself on his cheeks. "Aha! Even our captain couldn't resist those yummy cookies!" Tyson smirked. But this wiped away in a rush when he saw the death glare of Kai, more terribly than before.

"TYSON!" From time to time there is also the moment, where Kai has to freak out. And this moment was now. And Tyson was the victim ^___^;

Max: Now, who has discipline? ^.~

CS: And? Now you can't say I was lacking in grammar! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Kenny: She goes mad again -_-;;

CS: Shut your mouth! Or I will make a couple with you and *BEEEEEP*!!!

Kenny: NOOOOOO!!!! 0

CS: *smirks* Now If you was pleased with this chapter, then review me! Again many thanks to Devlinn! 


	11. Unburden

A/N: Sorry for the looooong update, my beloved readers! ;___; Got a writer's block for a while why I couldn't continue this fic. But as you can see, I'm now fit again! XD Maybe I suck at updating, but I'm the queen of long chapters 0

Ty: Too many nights she spent with this that she now turned nuts -_-;

CS: Don't say something which you can regret *lours*

Ty: Yeah, yeah, she didn't own one of us nor in the future.

CS: Damn! Take me seriously! O°°O

Rei: *patpat*

CS: o.o ... ^____^

My thanks goes to:

Bluumberry, nessi, Devlinn Reiko-sama and Just-some-girl1

Kenny: Now on with the fic!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Ten

Unburden

One week was over and the Bladebreakers had to leave the haunted house including Shu. 

"MASTER KAI~~~!!! T____T " Big tears dripped from the invisible eyes of the little blue ghost whom was clutching at Kai's black shirt and never wanted them to leave. Max came along kneeling at Shu and passed him a handkerchief therewith the sad spectre could blow into something except Kai's cloth. Kai stood there emotionless; he didn't say any comforting words and watched his 'friend' wiping his tears. Without hesitating he turned away from him and went to the bus, which was to collect them and bring them to the airport. 

"Ts, once being Grumpy, always being Grumpy." Tyson snorted in a huffish tone and apologized to Shu for Kai's bad behaviour. "It's not that bad. In all of those years, that I didn't see him, he didn't change a bit ^^ " Shu folded his arms and nodded like a know-it-all while the rest of the team couldn't help but sweatdrop. 

'What happened to him, for him to become like that...' Rei thought over this and looked a little sad. A hand was found on his shoulder, made him turn his head to see Max with a wide grin saying, that it's time to go. "Okay."

~~At the airport~~

A clicking loud-speaker: "Mr. Dickenson, please come to gate 6." The voice of the air-service sounded a little annoyed cause it was at least the 10th time that he called after the chief of the BBA corporation with the five young men being taken in tow, who still weren't in their plane. Then the steward heard the panting of an old man holding his hat to avoid it, that it flew away.

"Mr. Dickenson! How could you allow yourself to come so late?!" The angry man scolded the smaller one like he was a child. "Suman (1), but my boys were in a jam with their bus ^^; " "Anyway! Shoo! Get into your plane!" hurried the steward and pushed them all together into their transport which finally took off from the Chinese airport. 

Another boring flight for the Bladebreakers on the way to an exciting country: America. And the most excitement was Max, because his mum worked there for another Beyblade team. He spread his joy everywhere, to the stewards, to the pilot and, how could I skip him, to Tyson, getting his share the most. "Mizuhara! Stop making fuss!" The captain was in high spirits again, as you can see. "But it's not my fault that I'm so happy to see my mum again!" the turtle murmured sulkily but silently, pursing his lips. Tyson laughed a little at Max' peevishness and gave him a kiss on his cheek to make him forget it. With what he succeeded, perceptible at the flush in his face.

~~Two hours later~~

The sky got darker, over clouded with grey masses, but the mood of the Bladebreakers didn't change. Except by Rei. When he saw this obscuration, he quickly hid his face in his hands, tried to stop the tears which were coming down slowly. He also tried not to think about it, since he knew that a certain person could hear him in his quietness.

"Rei?" It was Max' voice which gave him reason to calm down fast. "Did anything happen?" the blond asked innocently. And this was quite shocking for the neko-jin. His face became pale and there was this feeling again, which he absolutely didn't miss the whole time, when they spent at Shu's house...

'He doesn't know it.'

An invisible pain pierced through his chest and stole his breath for a minute. "What doesn't he know?" Now Kai asked the most unpleasant question, his arms rested on Rei's seat, the tiger nearly thought 'loud': 'Where's the next hole I can hide myself?!' He knew that he had to respond right this moment if there wasn't suddenly a flash and after that a thundering rain, getting to hear and pattered on the plane's roof and wings. And with the rain unending tears dropped on the floor, overflowing the Chinese's cheeks.

Max stood there in shock, Kai's eyes widened. In Rei's golden orbs was no gleam, totally blank. As was his whole face. He was not in the state of hearing, saying or seeing something, just crying. No sobs, no whining, no outcries, just crying. 

Then, like a lifeless doll, he broke down in slow motion on the floor in the plane's corridor, accented with another rumbling flash. "REI!" Max leaned over the other angel and laid carefully his head on his lap. The turtle noticed the pallor in his face, still wet from the fallen tears. 

"It was too much for him." 

Suddenly Tyson came up, worry and earnest accompanied him and he kneeled before the two. "What are you saying, Tyson?" Max wondered about the way he acted, cause Tyson behaved very...quiet. Normally the blue haired couldn't hold himself back and had more easily been excited about such happening. But this time he was still, as still as death.

~~Later~~

The rain had stopped and the night showed his midnight blue with his many little stars, which were guarded by father moon. Here and there one of them left his place at the sky and searched a way down to earth. No impediment to the plane rushing through the ocean of freshness.

They put Rei on two seats, where the arms were turned up, and fetched a cover to put it on him. Max used his jacket as pillow while Kenny, who through the entire time was on the toilette (...), went to the stewardess to get some tea. Kai sat towards Rei and faced him, thinking about him how he looked like when the storm appeared. A scary image, which burnt into his head. That's why he did something he never expected he would ever do this: He asked Tyson to do him a favour:

"Talk to him. I guess you're the only one who can understand him right now." Tyson's jaw dropped to bottom when he perceived what his captain said a few secs ago. 

"YOU want me...WHAT?! OoO!" Kai shook his head in disbelief, that the dragon could be so dense. "Listen, Kinomiya. I say this one last time: Speak to Rei, listen to him and give him advice if you're able if at all." 

"Okay, okay, buddy, I already understood ya." "Then do what you have to do." And with this he left Tyson and went to the pilot to inquire about how long the flight will take.

Tyson put one arm at his side, the other one rose up to scratch his head. "Well, God, I presume that Rei and I are companions in misfortune. Am I right?" Max heard this monologue and walked towards him asking him a poser with a voice full of cares: "What do you have in common with Rei?" But the owner of Dragoon couldn't answer this. Instead of he looked intensely into the blue eyes of Max for a moment whom had the chance to see that for the very first time, what he thought, it had never existed by his...love: sadness. Tyson always seemed to be a happy boy, no problems which he couldn't cope with, no hurts which didn't burden him. At least no external. 

Right after something laced itself in his chest and took his breath to see him so blue, so that he maybe had cried if the half angel didn't take him in a tight hug. 

"T..Tyson?" Max stuttered confused into the chest of the blue haired, feeling the warm breath in his neck. 

"Please don't ask any questions. I can't respond to them." Max heard Tyson's low voice shiver, felt insecure to not know what to do in such a moment. Hesitating he returned the embrace with another one which caused the dragon a jerk his whole body.

"It's okay with me. If you wanna tell me this one day, then do it." he soothed into his ear and gave him a little kiss on his cheek. "Just tell me why you can't." 

A slight blush extended over the dragon's cheeks when he felt the kiss on himself staring at his love. Normally he couldn't be disconcerted by anything but this little...touch of blissfulness made him jump in his guts. Then he saw Max looking at him expectantly, for this he lowered his inner heat therewith he could finally answer his question. Now he was serious again and caressed the other's cheek.

"I can't tell you this, because I would also cry like Rei. I'm only better in digesting it than he." Max nodded understanding and loosened slowly his grip of Tyson. 

"I guess you have to talk with him now ^o^ I leave you alone! ^___^ " 

"Mata ne (3) ^^ " Max went to the seat further in the rear and bore Kenny company with his laptop, who was typing wildly on the keyboard and exploring the net for collecting some info about their next opponents in America.

In the meantime Tyson walked to Rei, who didn't sleep anymore and was sitting upright at his place with his knees at his chest, rubbing the rest of his little nap away from his eyes. 

"Yo Rei!" Tyson greeted him friendly and took the other free seat next to the neko-jin. "How do ya feel now?" 

"Um, I think a bit better than before. Sorry for making you worry about me =-.-= " 

"Naa, don't apologize! I know what you have to go through." 

"You...really? What...How.." Rei's eyes resembled of plates when he watched Tyson revealing his wings in the compact version (the five aren't the only passengers on board ^^; ) and pointing to one of them. The Chinese understood at once what he meant with this and buried his face in his arms, which rested on his knees. 

"W...Wh." 

"Please don't ask; I also told this Max. You know the best why -_- " 

"Yes...Why it's so hard to forget? Every time I think I have forgotten it, the next rain shower proves me the opposite." Rei sighed with affliction in his voice and avoided direct eye contact with Tyson. "But...how could you bear this! Till today I can't handle with it. First I repressed it, forgot it for a while, considered this with other eyes. However I started to remember again this event and as you can see: It overwhelmed me..." 

First Tyson couldn't say anything to this because it was not quite easy to have a response for a question which he himself couldn't answer well. You can see at his face that he racked his brains over this subject being lost in his thoughts for a few minutes when his face lighted up forthwith and he turned to Rei glancing at him without any unsteadiness:

"Listen to me, Rei. I'm not much more different than you or Kai." 

'Kai? =oO=? ' 

"I also have my problems and depressions sometimes, but I hide them, didn't share them with someone else. But you and I know, that this is not the right way. You can't bottle them up for long, you must have an outlet, that give you peace in yourself." Then he turned his head away, being a little embarrassed about this subject. 

Whew, that's unusual for the Chinese to hear such words from Tyson's mouth. Astonished he gaped at him, nearly forgot his actual problems when right this moment Kai appeared in front of them.

"Did you talk?" he asked in a not so harsh voice like always.

Both of them nodded in the same time, looking in a way flabbergasted. "Good." Yet he went away taking a seat in the background again and closed his eyes. 

"Was that Mr. Sourpuss?" 

"I think yes." 

After one hour they arrived the airport of Los Angeles, the known city for earthquakes and so on. 

"Wow! I want to see my mum! XD " Now they were in the city, Max freaked out totally. He was so ebullient with anticipation meeting his mum soon that he had to show this with romping and looking around, making everyone nervous excluding Kai. But this time the demon remained still, didn't exert himself to keep Max quiet. 

"Kai, I think you should say something before..." 

"MAX! Stop it! Woah! Look out!" Rei was interrupted by the loud cries of Tyson trying to keep Max to the group. 

"You see, there's already a watcher. Now I can concentrate on someone other..." In addition he glared at Rei so penetrating, that the neko-jin had to span around to conceal his burning blush. 

'What did he mean with this?! =@o@= ... Ah!' Slowly he turned his head back to have a look on Kai, if he had heard him, but it didn't seem like that. The slate haired stood at their packages with closed eyes and waited for the men who picked them up to bring them to their hotel. 

A few weeks ago Rei felt next to him this coldness and rejection of him. At present he could say, that he just sensed the rejection, which wasn't the same anymore. Rejection not to them, more to someone else. The raven haired blader tore at his hair with confusion and shook his head. "Maybe it's too far-fetched." 

"What is too far-fetched?" came a rough voice surprisingly into his ear, made him jump inwardly, and he thought, his captain stood right beside him. But the phoenix didn't move one inch what made Rei having goose pimples.

"Okay, guys! Time to go!" Mr. Dickenson shouted to them and knocked one time on his hat.

~~At the hotel~~

Apparently the Bladebreakers weren't the only Beyblade team, who were stationed there, when they arrived at the reception from the four star hotel and asked for their room keys.

"REIIII!!!" A shrill voice echoed through the hotel hall and a pink haired brawling figure came skipping along, winded its arms round the neko-jin's neck, cuddled at his chest like a clinging burr and muttered things in it like 

"Missed ya sooo much" and "Why did it take so long?!". Rei smiled with a sweatdrop and patted Mariah's head with the indirect request to get off from him. 

"Hi Rei!" Lee greeted to him with a smirk and came up with Kevin and Gary, both a little tired from their journey. With a wave he also said "Hello" to the rest of the team, whereby he didn't miss the glare of their captain to the couple, made him more pettish. 

"Hi Lee! What are you doing here in America, buddy?" Tyson greeted back and squeezed the hand of the black mane boy. 

"We're just here to watch your match against the All Starz. But I think that's no prob for you to manage this championship, ne?" The bluenette's chest swelled with pride and he pumped his fist into the air. "Of course we'll win this match! And after this we will fight against *you* at the world championship in Russia! 0 " Tyson was now totally excited which he expressed with cuddling Max. The blond struggled in panic because the dragon did this in front of the others and flushed madly. 

"T..Ty...Tyson! Not here! *0* " he stuttered helplessly while his cheek was rubbed with the other's cheek. But the called one didn't listen to his friend and continued his proof of love.

~~Camera pans to Lee and Kai~~

Being side by side was usual for team captains, though both of them didn't properly have anything to talk with. Properly. 

"And when will *you* get him?" came the innocent question of Lee, a question, which seemed to be very impressive. Kai loured at him with a bit of confusion in his garnet orbs and had no clue about what he talked. 

"What are you driving at?" he hissed at him suspiciously. Surprised Lee watched him, waited till it clicked in his mind and smiled then a bit compassionately at the still glaring Kai. 

"You have to find out on your own ^^ " 

What an informative answer, Kai thought and grumbled quietly turning his back to Lee and let him give the key to their common hotel room. He was sick of solving riddles, watching those idiots in their love exchange and especially seeing Rei with this girlish monster at his side ogling with him, for what he had no reason why. Silently he took his luggage, got into a lift and disappeared from all view.

All of them gaped after the team leader, weren't sure what made him freak out. Also Rei felt in a way guilty to him, though he had no reason for this. 

"Mariah, get off me. We have to check in and go to our rooms. The flight was a bit strenuous." The girl looked at him disappointed and obeyed stepping back with a pleading gaze. 

"But we'll meet later, yes? ó.ò " The neko-jin nodded shortly and swung his sports bag over his right shoulder motioned the rest to follow him.

Again he shared a room with Kai, who had resisted strictly to Tyson's suggestion to spend altogether in one room. When Rei entered it bored, his breath was swept away in one second. He had never seen such effulgence and warmth than this. Both beds were more like for two married couples than for only two boys, covered with dark brown velvet which shimmered under the huge slightly shivering lustre. Also two big closets stood towards their beds which Rei couldn't use completely even if he had his whole clothing on this journey. Astounded he wandered in, put his bag slowly onto the ground next to one of those beds and couldn't leave one spot unseen. He blinked one or two times, didn't believe his luck to live in such a splendiferous hall and walked through it with admiration and still enthusiasm.

"You've never been in such luxurious hotels like this, haven't you?" Kai's low voice sounded behind the tiger before something clicked, turning out as the door lock. Rei gulped heavily and looked over to Kai who was staring at him strangely. Without releasing the eye contact the phoenix sauntered to him and spoke softly: "Now we're finally alone."

SPLURT

Out of the blue Rei had another nose-bleed which he hectically prevent with cupping his hands over his nose therewith he didn't ruin the bright carpet under him. Did he hear Kai speaking SOFT?! And what did he mean with 'finally alone'?! He was confused and got upset at one time. 'Why do I always get this?! == ' Nervousness crept through his body cause of his captain's odd behaviour listening to his own racing heart which barely felt like he had run a Marathon. At once Kai came up to him, drew a handkerchief out of his cargo pocket and pressed it under Rei's bleeding organ who feared a little by his touch. 

'Since when does he care about other's health? About me?' It was more or less a stupid question as he found out for what he could have hit himself mentally. Of course Kai cared about them all the time, kept always his eye on them. That was his task as captain. And as demon. 

At present both of them stood there and said nothing with Kai still pressing at Rei's nose. "I guess the bleeding stopped."  was the slate haired's only statement and pointed Rei to the bathroom to wash the red liquid of. Quickly the neko-jin scurried in and held his nose under the jet of water, enjoyed the cooling of this wetness. After a few minutes he finished cleaning and took a dark green towel from one of those silvery racks to dry his face while he went back to the sleeping room. There he saw Kai sitting on one bed, arms crossed and eyes focused on him. He seemed so small on this huge bed. 

"You finished?" Rei nodded uncertainly and joined Kai on the bed next to him, didn't think one second to refuse his menacing eyes for running away. What was naturally senseless, since Kai had locked them and kept his and Rei's key, which he had taken when he was in bath. He dropped himself on his back; the towel flew after and right on his face, covered it fully. Now the Chinese reckoned with everything, then he knew, that Kai wanted to talk to him about 'this' for a long time ago. And he knew likewise, that this time he had to respond to his questions. But he didn't know, if he was already prepared for this. 

"You know, Kon, what I want you to tell me." the gruff voice woke him up out of his thoughts, making him listen attentively.

"Yes, Kai, I'm aware of it." was the silent answer, his voice was cracking. It was so hard for Rei to bring up some words into his mouth without letting out a sigh or a sob. Luckily the towel didn't reveal his face.

"Take that thing off your face." 

Don't halloo till you're out of the wood. With one swift motion the towel was snatched away from Rei's face made him fear to have to look in those crimson demon eyes scrutinizing him. But nothing like this happened. Instead of he felt Kai fall beside him and placed his head on his arms, closing his eyes and waited for Rei to start speaking.

Yet the Chinese had to let out a sigh, pressed his palms on his eyes in order to not start to cry again. He'd cried enough for this day and he was sick of it. He didn't want this anymore, he couldn't move his heart any further, because he had to learn to solve his problems in another way except crying like a baby. And this was the hardest way for Rei.

"Why, Kai?" The spoken one cracked one eye open, but didn't dare to flinch a bit. "Why must I tell you *this*?" 

The tiger's voice sounded husky and broken. It was like just a whisper in this huge room, but loud enough for the phoenix. And like always he didn't answer this. He only lay there knowing that Rei didn't need one, could fancy it. He heard him breathing heavily, sensing the burden which he had to overcome. This time he had to manage this. Then later it would be too late.

"Kai...I'm not...allowed to tell this to someone." the angel began to speak and broke of suddenly. "Why?"

Finally he joined this conversation ^^;

"Because...because God told me not to say one word about my task. If I would do this, the people around me would be in danger." Now Kai perceived a shiver in Rei's voice and opened also the other eye. Turning his head to the side, he saw him hiding his eyes behind his palms, his face contorted with grief and biting on his lower lip. He propped up on his left arm and watched the neko-jin's chest how it fell and rose.

"You carry your anguish with you, don't you?"

A simple sentence which shocked Rei pretty much. Until today nobody spoke to him relative to his task with Lee as exception, since the black haired boy never saw this as anguish, never thought him suffering. Letting this seep through was the beginning going to be weak. For this Kai had to hate him terribly which was another reason again to break down in crying. Sad he turned his back to the demon and hid himself from him. 'I will not cry. I will NOT start crying again!' he repeated those words in his mind many times, forgetting again, that Kai was able to 'hear' them. 

"Why not?" he asked briefly, his face emotionless and eyes with indifference. Rei took his hands away from his eyes, both golden ones were as clear as not any longer ago. 

"Nobody said that you are not allowed to lighten your burden." The angel slowly turned back to Kai, facing him with an angst expression. Those gleaming orbs asked again, if it's really okay, searching for ratification, but they didn't get any response from the other. 

"If you feel like it, cry. I don't hinder you to do this." 

"But...but.." The neko-jin shook his head vehemently and tore his rebellious hair with despair. 

"I can't go on like this! I must be strong when I want to fulfill my task! == "

"But you are not strong." And these five words hit Rei hard, shattered his soul, finished him definitive. 

Why did he say such cruel things? Why did he have to make things worse? The raven haired teen shut his eyes, didn't want to shed tears again. Every muscle was flexed and his whole body crooked when he felt his heart aching, wanted to stop beating any second. It hurts. It really hurts what Kai had told him. He asked himself, why the slate haired did still rub salt in his wound?

...

Then indication of realization were reflected in his countenance and he started to relax again in his cramped carriage, opened shortly his eyes a cleft wide. A releasing feeling swamped him, didn't let him fall in his own abyss anymore. Properly it was easy to recognize this. 

'Therewith it could heal better...' This was the only explanation. Kai just told him the truth, and this was something, which hurts sometimes the most because it's the most difficult way to avow this. 

He gave the hand between his own ones another squeeze and...wait...whose hand?!? His eyes split open and gaped at the pale hand of Kai he caught in his ones, which he took thoughtlessly and clung to this like a kid at his mother's lappet. 

"MEW!" Rei tossed the hand away and stared aghast at Kai, who didn't seem to be concerned of what happened. As if it was a typical manner, that the Chinese boy took his hand and pressed it urgently like the day has no tomorrow. 

"Go...Gomen ne! I...I didn't want to...harass you!" Rei stuttered embarrassed and blushed in a deep red, wanted to hide it. 

"You didn't" was the only response to the timid ball, lying in front of the demon. When the raven haired turned his face up he still saw the same stern gaze from the son of hell, he knew, that he couldn't satisfy him if he didn't reveal his everlasting secret. ' 'You can't bottle them up for long, you must have an outlet, that give you peace in yourself.' ' From one moment to the next his voice changed from an anxious one into a self-confident steady organ which only was lacking at words and reassurance.

"I'm….afraid, Kai." 

This was the decisive fact for the phoenix to look up and face the tiger, whom wasn't curled up anymore and was now in a sitting position at the bed end, hands folded before his forehead like if he wanted to say his last prayers. He had never heard him saying his fears nor his sorrows and he had never seen him in this frame of mind. It was kinda weird for Kai to digest this new information, but nevertheless his curiosity didn't leave him alone till he found out about the other's task.

"I'm afraid of my task." Rei went on with his revelation and stroke once his hair. 

"Why?" it slipped through Kai's lips reluctantly, touching them with his finger tips and wondered since when he cared about other people's problems. But the angel didn't react on Kai's slip.

~~Flashback~~

In the room next to the hall the Lord came near to Rei and put one hand on his shoulder. 

"Listen, Rei. Your task is not one of those usual ones you always had like protecting people before their premature death." The little tiger lop-sided his head, his face resembled as a question-mark. 

"Look, you are predestined to *mumblemumble*" 

"What? =?___?= Please speak up, my Lord!" Rei did not feel quite at his ease, that his chief acted so weird. The VERY old man before him sighed seriously and bowed down to him just to whisper into his ear:

"I've foreseen that you will...

~~End Flashback~~

"...that I will die before my 17th birthday." 

"WHAT!" Now Kai was totally beside himself, and this had to signify something. Rei looked flabbergasted at the fuming demon and backed a bit away on the broad bed. 

"Don't KID with me with crap like this!" 

"B..But I tell the truth!" He got frightened staring at Kai as though he wanted to chase him like a predacious animal when the slate haired slowly crawled nearer and nearer to him. 

"I won't allow this." hissed he in an oddly quiet tone.

Suddenly someone banged at the door: 

"REIII!!! You are coming with us to the hotel onsen(4)?! ^o^ " The door was slammed open , although it was locked (!), and Mariah, radiant with joy, walked in with a bathrobe and some white towels on her arm, freezing at the sight of Kai, nearly (!) lying on her Rei (she's overstating... -,-; ). You can see her hair bristled up with anger while she stomped to both and screeched with a much high-pitched voice:

"Get. Off. Him. YOU PERVERT!!!"

*~Rei's POV~*

Ouch! That was ear-deafening! And *I* thought she couldn't be more pissed off than the day when Lee told her the joke that I was longing for her in my boxers in the temple garden =^^=; But there's something much funnier than to have a prank on Mariah: To see Kai's priceless face of astonishment. He gazed at her like a carp in low water which deeply affected me with laughter without making any sounds =.= He likely thought at this moment that...

*~Kai's POV~*

...nobody had ever called me a pervert! This pink pseudo girl dared to call me a lecher!? She will pay for this insult!

When she loured at me in a disgusting way I sent her my most evil death glare which was worthy for a demon like me. Looking scared at me she walked a few steps back and whispered in a sharp tone: "He's mine." Ts, what did she think? That I'm interested in another GUY?!

I squinted to Rei and discovered a slight tint on his cheeks, turning his head to *its* way. 'Why is he...'

"We will soon come after, Mariah." said he gently and shifted a bit away from me. I, still on four legs on my bed, pushed myself away from him and walked right into the bathroom without leaving the occasion to close its door with a loud bang.

Why do I have to deal with snipes like her?! Why do I have to deal generally with anybody?!? Can't I be myself and live alone...I'm sick of this life and these feelings...

"Kai?" Rei called my name and knocked timidly at the ebony. 

"What!" I snapped, wasn't in the mood to have a small talk between door and hinge. 

"Do you want to go with me to the hotel onsen?" Why should I. 

"I don't mind." What...did I say?!

*~Normal POV~*

Grabbing one big dark green towel Kai unlocked grimly the door and saw a waiting Rei at the room door leaning against the frame with crossed arms and a warming smile. 

"Where's this pink fluff of girl?" The demon asked ill-humoured and gave his best not to scowl at Rei fiercely like to the 'girl'. 

"The 'pink fluff' said that she had a team meeting with Lee and the others and that's why she will join us later."

Kai couldn't help but smirk. Not to see this broad was quite a comfort.

Walking down the corridor, taking a lift they didn't say anything until they reached the entrance of the thermal spa. 

"Oh, I didn't know that men and women are separated!" Rei stated a little amazed and passed his hand through his rebellious hair one time. "So much better." mumbled the Russian unaffected and went through the curtain with the men sign next to it.

 "Oi! Matte yo! (4)" the Chinese shouted without taking care of the soft giggle behind the other curtain and went after Kai.

In the bath Rei's breath was taken again when the sight of the appointments came into his field of vision. Like in the temple there were those stone lanterns too, reinforcing this surrounding a warm aura with its golden light. A wall consisting of thick-piped green bamboo divided the onsen in two, one for men and one for women, and blocked undesirable glances at the same time. The steam of the hot spring enveloped him like a gentle whiff and gave him a bubbling feeling in his stomach making him come near jumping into the water with overjoy.

"You're really easy to impress" came a voice from nowhere and Rei whirled from right to left to see Kai already sitting in the hot spring and watching him with his crimson pools. "Take off your clothes if you're not intending to sink with them." Rei sniffed at this comment. "Why are you always so snappish? =ò.ó= *slips off his shirt* You always have a pointed remark for everything, haven't you? *strips off his pants, stands in boxers* Can you actually like yourself? =ò_ó= "

The slate haired just glared to him having no response for his question but another sarcastic remark: "You also have to get rid of your boxers. Only towels are allowed in the bath." 

Kai knew exactly that Rei would react shyly to this fact having to stand naked in front of him and sharing a spring with him. In spite of the fact that it didn't fit his manners, Kai wanted to be a meany at Rei, chaffing him like Tyson always do to him. The neko-jin had to put *this* out of his mind, stop worrying about his current situation. Otherwise they will get into trouble, just because one of their best beyblader was depressed and not fit for the championship. Not that Kai was worried about Rei. Where shall this go, when he starts to be solicitous for other people? ;b Besides seeing Rei bare was kinda...arousing?! He slapped himself slightly for this crappy imagination and watched Rei doing the impossible: 

"Okay! =^o^= If these are the regulations! =^___^= " 

He stripped easily his boxers down (at this moment the steam was VERY dense! ;b ), wrapped up his green towel and climbed into the hot floods of bliss.

"Shhh, that's really heart-warming! =^.^= ... What? =oO=? " The younger teen noticed the astonished face of Kai and waved with one hand before him. 

"Is something wrong?" Kai snapped out of his daze and only 'hmphed' to his question, looked to the other way. But Rei didn't want to end this conversation and asked nosily and in a way seriously: "Can I ask you a question on something?"

Kai's head jerked to Rei and pierced him as usual with his scowl. "Nande (5)?" he just snorted the word out, motionless in his crossed armed position.

"Well, you said once before, that I can cry to lighten my burden." 

"Hn." Kai didn't miss Rei sighing mutely, but... 

"Then I ask you: Why do *you* never cry?"

...after this he was extremely stirred up in his guts. Rei did it again. He made him speechless. Rather good. With open mouth and plate-like eyes he stared straight into the golden ones of the angel, who now got the upper hand of their little question game. Small pearls of sweat trickled his face along, not sure of the hot water or of uneasiness he felt, being for a minute incredibly weak. Now he was the asked one. For the first time someone asked him if he hadn't also some problems.

And Rei still waited for a reply...when in this moment a splash didn't interrupt them:

"Yo, Tyson, hurry up! The water is sooo hot! 0 And I mean this in both ways! XD " The funny thing was, Max' voice came from the other side of the onsen behind the bamboo wall, accompanied with the noisy one of the blue haired. "Yeah! But where are Kai and Rei? I thought, Mariah told them about this wicked bath! XD " A low snicker. 

"Hey what...!" Kai quickly covered the Chinese's mouth to stop his babbling, found his vigour again, and showed him with a frown on his forehead not to carry on this, when he wanted not to be noticed by their team mates. Rei took the hand away and 'thought' excited to Kai:

'What the *beep* are they doing in the women's bath?!' The demon only shrugged and went on listening to them.

"Dunno, Ty. Maybe they will come later. Busy with something *eye wink*" "*re-eye wink* Or they're just on the other side in the onsen for women and sit there stock still, hushing up their awkward oversight! XD *laughs archly* "Nooo, Ty, I don't believe this! Especially Kai would never let himself making such a mistake!"

Kai: - biiig T-A-S! 

(na, who still knows what this means? ^o^ okay, I used this only one time -.-;; )

Rei: =Ô.ó= 'What's the matter? Cause of what are you mad like this?'

Kai: *whispers* They've planned this.

Rei: 'WHAT?! But...how did you find this out?'

Kai: *still whispers* I can hear their thoughts -_-"" They exchanged the women sign instead of the men sign and let us go in here accidentally.

Rei: 'Not true!' =0=!

Kai: Hn..."_"!

As if a snake had bitten him, Kai seized Rei and let him crash against his chest. "Kai, what the...?!" But the older teen placed one finger on the other's lips to be quiet and glided through the turbid spring to the bamboo wall, pressing against it without leaving one space open. Then he felt the wall vibrating and whispered hoarsely to the Chinese: "Don't move." 

The tiger's heart was in his mouth, pondering as loud that he could hear it in his own ears. He couldn't suppress his redness, heated more up in Kai's embrace, his head was swimming, being too long in the hot water.

"Yo, Max! Think I was wrong with them being here on the women's side! ^o^ " shouted Tyson confidently and climbed the wall down again.

'You sensed that he was looking over the partition?!' Kai nodded, was a little relaxed now and loosened his grip of Rei. But this was a big mistake, cause the neko-jin sank nearly to his knees and had drowned himself if Kai didn't catch him at his shoulders. "Uh, sorry, the steam knocked me out for a sec." mumbled Rei and rested his head on Kai's chest. Kai instead of stood still and didn't move one inch, was kinda paralyzed.

~~On the other side in whispers~~

Ty: Max, I saw them! In each other's arm! 0

Max: Really?! Finally they got it!

Ty: Yeah, with the consequence that Kai will kill me -.-;

Max: Do you think so? ó.

Ty: Of course! To play a prank to him is one of his mortal sins! ^^; Besides he is making an ass of himself pretending that they weren't on the women's side ^^;;;

Max: I will protect you! "o

Ty: oO Oh, you're so sweet! ^o^

Max: *blushes*

Then...

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Max: o.o Oh, that sounds like Mariah ^_____^;;;

~~Back to the women's spring~~

"YOU RAKE! TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF *MY* REI!!! 0 " she screamed irascibly and jumped into the hot water, yet wearing a towel and her hair tied up in a big knot. It seemed the water began to boil around her, underlining her incomprehensible rage.

The boy between Kai and Mariah awoke again, roused up by her cross voice, got over his dizziness, and turned now to the pink haired girl: 

"Mariah! Just shut up! Kai only wanted to help me, nothing more and nothing less." 

"And what are you doing on this side for women?!" 

"We just missed the sign and went in here. No reason to make so much fuss!" And with this he waded out of the spring, taking care to not drop his towel, and disappeared behind the curtain, wanted only to take a nap after this fracases.

Kai and Mariah only looked perplexed after him. Rei ended this argue so simply that nobody could say something in return. Now Kai also moved out of the bath but didn't forget one thing:

"Kinomiya! You will pay for this! You can prepare yourself for being tortured with special training!" 

Max and Tyson watched each other.

Ty: You see, like I said _

Max: Yeah. ^-^;;;

…

TBC

(1) Sorry

(2) CU soon

(3) hot spring

(4) Wait!

(5) What

CS: I'm really asking myself why I let Kai act this whole fuss in the onsen... Of course because it's funny! XD

Kai: *death glare* You will pay for this!

CS: Kai, we're out of the fic now ^^; 

Kai: Hmph. 

CS: Please write me a review, if you liked this chapter! °^0^°


	12. He's got the look

A/N: *taptap* He..hello? WEEEE, I know! I kept you waiting so long; ______; I noticed at the latest, how bad I am at updating _;;; Every possible thing came into my way like laziness, indolence, writing blockade a.s.o. But don't worry! No reason to end this . And "Silent Words" is in hand in case you like this ^^;;;

My thanks to:

@Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus: I hope, you also will like this one ^^;;;

@phoenixflame_905: *runs away* You will never catch me! MUWUHAHAHA!!!! I also dedicate this chap for you! ^__^

@Devlinn Reiko-sama: I'm always glad for your help and your kindness! I want to fulfill you a wish, what I should draw next! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade nor their characters (are they maybe purchasable? ^____^ ) 

**Chapter Eleven**

**He's got the look**

The next day started with a fresh morning. At 10 o'clock everybody (also Mariah -_-; ) was up and trained for their coming match tomorrow. The White Tigers watched the Bladebreakers in their doing and gave advice here and there from their experiences they gathered since their last battle against them. 

After a while Rei took a rest and joined Lee, sitting next to him on a bench which stood at the Beyblade bowls, crowded with the rest of their team mates. 

"You seem very relieved." stated the leader of the White Tigers and watched his team at their teasing with Tyson.

"Is that so?" Lee nodded, smiling at the pouting blue haired. "You spoke with someone about your mission, right?" 

=ó.ò= "Lee..." 

"No, no, it's okay with me. It's more important that you feel better now ^^"  But Rei felt guilty because he didn't tell this to his best friend, He fidgeted with his hands and lowered his head. 

"Hey! Cheer up! You were the one who told me not to lose sight of my true aim! If you can't be open up with me, then I wish you someone else with whom you can do this ^-^ *pats Rei's shoulder*" With wet eyes the tiger looked up to Lee, lips were quivering, and in the next second:

"LEE!" he was clinging to the black mane one, embracing him tightly and nearly crashing him to the floor.

Everybody turned their heads to them, wondering what happened. One with crimson eyes couldn't stop leering at them and rounded back, leaving Max at the bowl. 

"What happened again to Mr. Sourpuss?" smirked Tyson while he set Kevin right with rubbing his fist over his head.

After three hours with hard training, all of them took a hot bath at the onsen and drank green tea afterwards. They would have enjoyed the quietness if a blond teen didn't freak out because he still hadn't seen his mother. 

"Tyson! Why is my mom not yet here?! I called her one hour ago, did I?!"

 "Don't know, Maxie." "Mizuhara! Stop acting like a jerk!" shouted Kai annoyed and sipped his tea from a brown ceramic cup. 

"Hey, don't grunt at *my* boyfriend, Kai! YOU are acting like a jerk!"

But these words didn't come to the demon's ears, being simply ignored while sipping tea, while Max got red awkwardly.

**~~Somewhere else~~**

*ringring* "Hello? Oh, hi! How are you? Fine? ... Ah, keep cool! *giggles* ... Of course you can do this! Last time I did it also to yours ^o^ What do you want to do? ... Oh, that will be funny! .. Yeah, see ya! *hangs up*" 

**~~Back to the others~~**

Rei, who was sitting right next to Kenny, ate a big senbei (1) and watched Tyson be upset at Kai, who stayed calm and did nothing but drink.

Suddenly something came into his eyes and he had to rub this disturbing dust particles or whatever it was away. He got a blurry view. He shook his head slightly, getting the attention of the slate haired who was sitting towards him. When he opened his eyes...

"WAAAAAH!"

He screamed like hell, jumped on his feet and rushed out of the room, coming near to wreck the paper door, which he slammed open, and disappeared with a cloud of dust.

Max: oO?

Ty: O.O

Kenny: --²²²

Lee: Ô.o

Mariah: O=O

Kai: ò.o

Ty: What.

Max: Was.

Lee: That?!

*~Rei's POV~*

"God! What have you done to me?!?" I ran as fast as I could away from the others and hid myself in my and Kai's room. Something happened to me and I was NOT pleased at all. 

When I opened my eyes I saw Kai almost...naked! Only the table blocked my view to the lower parts *blushes*. I thought I was dreaming but when I also looked around I saw the rest in the same state, only more naked (luckily Mariah wasn't in his field of vision -,-;; ), I couldn't help but cry like a girl and stumbled out of the tea room like an idiot to the toilette for puking. 

I turned my gaze down to myself and was startled at myself seeing me also in my buff! Looking up again I saw the room didn't change, which let me conclude, that I only had this ... 'x-ray look' when I see people. 

"God! Could YOU explain to me, why?!" But I got no answer. Like always. 

What should I do now? I couldn't get out and show myself without seeing their nudity, but I couldn't stay here forever though. "This sucks!"

That God sometimes played pranks on us and it was normal. But being *that* filthy I'd never thought! == 

"Well, can't change it anymore. Willy nilly I have to walk around blindly =^^=; "And so I made a white bandanna appear in my right hand and tied it around my head. Right this moment a knock sounded at the door and I heard Max' sorrowful voice: 

"Rei! You okay?" I let him in and fumbled in secure to one of both beds. 

"I'm fine, Max."

"Ah, really? And why did you tie something around your eyes? Playing blind-man's-bluff?"

All of a sudden Kai joined us and nearly scared me to death! "Have you ever heard of knocking at the door?!" 

"In my own room? No. You still didn't answer my question, Kon." Again this stupid question game. All of a sudden so talkative, Mr. I-question-you-but-I-answer-nothing?" And this sarcastic under tone I hate so much! 

I grumbled something for myself, and then had rather said what he could suck, but I'm more one of the calmer temper. Finally I want to try occupying myself with him... No! I didn't mean it that way! I just wanna say, that I…uhm...well...that I...RIGHT...I want to enter to a more intimate friendship! That's it, a more intimate relationship! Uh, NO! Ah, forget it!

But yesterday...on his bed...I still can't believe that I told him one of my most troublesome secrets! And he was by my side and allowed me to hold his hand... 

This thought made my blood rush into my head, spawning it into another direction, therewith the two didn't discover this. Yet it seemed to be a mistake, because my bandage was directly taken away from me. 

"Hey! What the..?!" I stared right into Kai's red gleaming eyes. "...heck..." And glanced without the intention onto the long trained bare upper part. If I had risked it further on, I maybe had seen too much =@.@=

"UAAAH! Go 'way! =0=! " Ashamed and with a flaming blue head I tossed him aside, snatched my bandage out of his hand and fled again from them. "Just leave me alone!" I cried back and without another word I made off.

*~Normal POV~*

Max and Kai watched Rei vanishing.

O.O

ò­.o

At last the demon shrugged and went away followed by the also perplexed Max. In the meanwhile Rei ran down again to the onsen into a room, closed the paper door rapidly and exhaled one time.

"Now in what did I come again..." he sighed and sat plainly onto the rough tatami mats. Towards him there was a door to the men's onsen standing open; a room which was built right at it. Nobody was to be seen which Rei was delighted to. Seeing more naked people he could gladly dispense with it. 

"To brood over this doesn't help it and only make me lose my head." That's why he sat with crossed legs, placed his eye bandage (you can never know ^.~ ) and started to meditate. He had done this long time ago. Well, when did he have the time for this? But the comforting stillness and the silent ripple of the spring helped him getting the required atmosphere.

After about one hour he felt well balanced again, have sorted his thoughts and was able finally to survey his momentary situation. 

'Till now everything went well aside from the turbulences in hell and in the ghost house, at the gulch...Okay, granted, not everything I've planned went perfect. Besides I still have my charge =^^=; '

A slight noise called his attention, made him listen attentively and more vigilant. He sensed, without flinching, a person, strange but also not. In any case he had a bad feeling with him. When the figure stood beside him, he wanted to throw him onto the mat in drawing his stretched out left leg over the floor. But the stranger evaded adroit and intended to execute the next beat if Rei didn't catch it with his right hand.

**~*~*~ "Finally some fight scenes again! Long time ago since the last battle ^o^ " Max: "Really impressing, that Rei is even able to fight with bound eyes! XD " "Oh, there was left something..." Max: ^___^;;; ~*~*~**

In time he stood on his feet again and asked himself, why something like that always occurred to him. With an aiming kick at the head he proposed to draw the line, when his opponent didn't block it with effortless ease in raising his forearm. 

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" it came surely from Rei's lips, his forehead in wrinkles. 

"Do you always greet an old friend in that way?" responded the stranger in a purring sound. Rei froze when he heard the unmistakable voice and put his leg down. 

"Kaz?!" An uncomfortable emotion seized the neko-jin, made him back carefully.

"Much time has passed away since our last meeting, my angel." Rei perceived the impendence sending out by the bat and he could think by himself, that Kaz didn't come for a gossip. At this thought he got shivers down his spine.

"Why do you my little angel wear this bind? Is it maybe because it got the vista?" The raven haired went stiff anew, hearing the sneering under tone, and frowned hostile. 

"Do YOU deal with this bull shit?!"(wow, he can swear ;b ) he snapped at him and menaced him with his fist. 

Kaz: No, no, my darling, that was my master *smirks* 

Rei: KAI?!?

Kaz: No, stupid, of course the devil in person.

Rei: WHAT?! And why for God's sake *ME* of all people?!

Kaz: Cause God also ventured one time to use his powers at master Kai in the moment when Max was kissing him.

Rei: Right! It was just a *moment*! Not three hours!

Kaz: Yes, but because God generally interfered with this event, my Lord was allowed to take care of you for the whole day ^____^

Rei: That's not fair! =0=

Kaz: Besides he chose you for the reason that...

Rei watched him tensed up.

Kaz: ...that he is grateful to you."

Rei: 'HUUUUUH?!??!?!?'

Kaz: Well, we should deal with the thing, why I visit you.

A swift motion took Rei's eye bandage away and tossed him surprisingly on the floor. Rei landed harshly and got a scratch at his elbow, which immediately began to sting with pain. But he ignored it simply, since there was far worse things to overcome: a lascivious demon!

Smiling manically the older one approached the angel, sitting on the tatami mats like he was nailed to it and staring at the 'naked' man. 

"I bet you can see what hides in my pants." smirked Kaz a broad hentai grin, was not a bit ashamed or shy for his wantonness. And to miss *this* you had to have an eye bandage on again.

Disgust came up in Rei's inner self. It had been child's play for him to defend himself if he wasn't kept in check with magical fetters by this sex maniac. Thoroughly one reason to start panicking.

"Get off! Or else...!" 

"What else?" 

Rei wasn't really credible in this situation, which seemed to be veraciously hopeless. Now he would lose his virginity and consequently any respect from his team leader.

'NO! I don't want this!' He tried with great strenuous effort to free himself, but he got nothing but deep incisions into his forearms due to the thin invisible iron-like strings. 

'K...!'

The room's paper door flung open abruptly and a veeery pissed off Kai appeared in the frame. His eyes widened at their sight like at the time in his house, when he watched Kaz attacking Rei. Only this time was different. His hand jerked forward like a snake and as though a violent gust raged through the room, Kaz was thrown into the air and smashed against the opposite wall. A cry of pain echoed through the entire onsen area and drew every attention of any customer. Rei looked up spellbound to Kai, how he stood there with an outstretched out arm, having witnessed the whole thing and forgot unintentionally, that he was 'unclothed'.

Of course Kai was often mad cause of Tyson kidding with him for example, but Rei had never seen him that furious. The flash in his burning orbs, the face muscles strained and in a way distorted; all of this was new for the neko-jin. And he could have sworn that Kai's blue painting in his face flashed up red for a sec. 

'Was a hallu for sure.' 

Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice someone approaching him and woke up by feeling a hot breath before his face, looked up and found Kai in front of him. 

He terrified a bit, but saw in those burgundy pools a little sign of care flickering. 

"I'm okay." he assured with a weak voice, veered his view aside. 

"And why don't you look properly in my face?" This made Rei look like a tomato again, what his bangs tried to hide in vain. 

At this moment behind them Kaz laughed, breathing heavily, since his back hurt infernally. Kai's glance flicked from Rei to his servant and pierced him with hostility that made Rei's self tremble. 

"What's so funny, you mite!" he scolded and had rather rushed to him if he hadn't had to stand by Rei.

"Don't you see? Your friend is ashamed *snicker* to be able to look through you." Kai turned back again to ask Rei for it, but the angel did already his bandage before his eyes again. The blood from his wounds trickled down his arms and stained his white arm binds red. He wanted to make off if Kai didn't hold his hand. 

"Don't go."

It sounded gentle in Rei's ears and caused him slight goose pimples on his arms.

"How long will this go on?" Kai asked Kaz in a gruffly tone and got a quick answer. 

"The Lord said, that his amuse will drag on till tomorrow after the match *smirks* " 

"Hn." The captain of the Bladebreakers was again up to his feet and pulled Rei with mild force to him. After this he slowly slipped down the bandage, what of course was a reason for Rei to excite. 

"Don't!" He squeezed his eyes together and avoided every eye contact with Kai. 

"At the onsen this was no problem for you." the slate haired said nonchalant, totally untypical for this normally reticent guy.

"We had towels on! =.= " Kai had to burst out laughing inwardly about Rei's also untypical repression (oh, oh, OOC... ^^; ), didn't show this though. 

"As I can see, my master is enjoying himself very well ^^ " meddled Kaz with this event again and collected two point-blank death glares from either one. In doing so one of them couldn't do this without flushing ^.~ 

"Fuck off and don't you dare touch a hair on him again!" ordered Kai sharply, turning his hand into a fist.

POF! Yet the demon transformed again in to a bat and fluttered fast out through the open door to the onsen. Although Kaz has vanished, there was still a damning mood in the room.

"Rei, look at me." said Kai in an order tone, but also so gentle as he could while he seized his shoulders. Now it was important for him that the neko-jin got down to this problem and could handle with it. He shouldn't run away from it. 

"Kai, please, let me go!"

~~Somewhere else~~

"Max! Don't ya really know, what happened to Rei?" 

"I just said it, Ty, that Rei always fled as soon as we approached him. Especially with Kai it was the worst." 

"And you think, he wore an eye patch?" 

"An eye bandage, Ty ^^;; "

Max squatted down on his bed and sighed audibly, feeling momentary helpless. 

"Hey, don't make such a face! If time comes, Kai will be at his side ^___^ " 

"Do you mean it? They don't even notice anything!" 

"Just like Mariah, that Rei doesn't want her ^^;; "

Tyson sat next to Max and drew near to him a little bit. Quietly he put his hand onto Max' and induced him to turn to him.

"You know, how much you mean to me?"

Max flushed at this question and nodded hesitantly. 

"Then both of them will also find it out, to feel the same way." Thus Tyson pulled the blond to himself in grasping his neck in order to be able to do that, for what he'd yearned for a long time: to close the space between them. 

Not very brusque, but emphatically the lips of either one met together, both still inexperienced and a bit reserved. This new emotion, which extended like a swarm of bees and tingled, overflowed them like a warm rain shower; all of this was new and exciting. 

Slowly they proceed to an embrace, let themselves slide into the other's warmth and clawed into the fabric of their clothes. All the more ardent they interlocked, the more they got into their kiss. Then one of them dared finally with biting the other's lower lip to tease him and to request for a game you couldn't say no. 

It seemed, as if they'd known all the time, what their beloved liked and what not, each touch, each caress, the soft stroking out of a strand as the fondling at the neck. This event of the meeting of two hearts was also called destiny.

*~Kai's POV~*

How should I tell him this, that he can't dodge a thing?! Me of all people who isn't a person for big talks. Anyhow I ask myself, why I generally worry about him. Again I butted in an affair, which shouldn't be my business and I can't get rid off the feeling that I will get in more trouble.

"Kai?..." I heard my name called and I jawed back: 

"Shut up and come here!" Me and rescue hero, if I only wanted that! 

"What?!" I shoved him before me in gripping his neck, and sent telepathically a message to the rest of my team and Lee to betake themselves to the tea room without any delay.

When Rei and I arrived there, Lee was already present and looked at us expectantly. 

"Rei, what happened to you?! Why did you run away like a scared chicken?" Not very fitting for Rei, but nevertheless hitting the nail on the head. 

Next to me Rei fidgeted with his hands, gave evidence for nervousness, at it seemed he'd hunched, what I intended to do. And he had likely made off again, if I didn't grab his upper arm.

'Kai! Please, I can't do it!' he implored to me and wanted to tear himself away, but my grip stayed iron. 

"Don't always decamp! It gets on my nerves!" hissed I annoyed and noticed Lee's impatient look. "You'll get your answer as soon as the others are here."

Sometimes I really ask myself, how I could endure them till now. I'm playing babysitter here and now I also have the honour to face the music, when my Lord got into trouble.

"Sorry, it couldn't be faster!" Tyson stamped into the room, pretty red in his face. Apparently he and Max, who stood right behind him, were busy with something. Ts.

"Okay, just prick up your ears: Until tomorrow Rei will see you naked, anyway, if you have clothes on or not. Put up with it or give him a wide berth until afternoon. I don't care a damn about your decision or what you will do. There are no explanations."

*~Normal POV~*

Wham, so easy! Without beating about the bush!

While Kenny was entering and sawing the perplex looking couple, Lee smiled amused and said to Kai: 

"Don't glare at me that way. *I* don't have a problem with this, cause Rei and I used to take a bath together. Considering this we know each other sure enough ^.~ " The slate haired couldn't suppress a leer at Lee, but he thought it was good, that he could accept it so plainly. Not like a certain thick-head.

"What are you now planning, Kai?! Without a reason you ordered us simply something, which doesn't make sense at all! I'm not against this, but..." 

"Good, then this subject is clarified." ended Kai this discussion and disappeared out of the room for a while. 

"KAI! Come back, you idiot!" But the phoenix kept away from them.

"I don't get this iceberg! Rei! You explain me, what he has talked about!"

And so the tiger told about Kaz, attacking him and nearly...you know ^^; 

"So you're alright? ó.ò "asked Max and pointed at the not quite healed cuts on Rei's arms. 

"Ah this! You know very well, Max, that this doesn't last for long =^.^= " 'I'm more worried about Kai...'

Rei's head couldn't let off the thought, the picture, which he still had before his eyes, when Kai (in his way) had outburst. He wasn't able to lose the feeling, that he won't see this for the last time.

~~By evening~~

All of them sat together on the floor in the tea room and ate rice with less fish and pickles. Therefore a meager meal (Lee went back to his team). As the whole gang was sitting at the table, Rei didn't have to see them completely naked ^^;

"Moa~~~h, why do we get such flea portions?! This won't last till midnight snack at all! . " complained a sullen dragon and gnawed the rest of a fish-bone. 

"Unfortunately it will have to keep us, Ty, because an important tourist party has arrived in our hotel, keeping the cooking staff on the run. But later we can go for a bite if necessary ^^;; " 

"YEY! Then I wanna be at my favourite fast food restaurant! o " 

"To become fatter?" Kai interjected one of his typical remarks and ate further, as though nothing has happened. 

"I'M NOT FAT, just full-figured! Hmph!" Tyson went on with chewing sulkily at his fish head and rather have another debate, if Max hadn't prohibited it with a negative glare, since his mother, who had come too late for 5 hours, soon appeared at their place. And Max didn't want to leave her such an impression of Tyson ^^;;; For all that he was looking forward to their reunion, visible at his happy looking eyes ^.^

FLUP! "Oh!" With joy his vegetable glided away from his sticks and rolled under the table. Rei, who was now used to their bareness, even though it wasn't easy for him at the beginning, only said: "Let me do this, I'll pick up this for you! =^^= " He was properly the only one to get it, cause he was the only one with space behind him (the others had a paper wall behind, which they'd got torn ^^;; ) and was able to crawl under the low table. Right on the other sides there were in typical squat style, you can imagine, Kai and right beside him Kenny. Of course he couldn't miss it, that their 'free' legs were also to be seen and especially one thing caught his eyes.

'Oh, Kenny shaves himself there =o.o= '

One demon had nearly swallowed the wrong way and spat out his food. 'Bashfulness away and yet so imperturbable!'

When Rei came up from the table, you could discover a light hue of red on his cheeks. He dared within a hair's breadth to squint to Kai, but as you can see, not his entire bashfulness was gave up ^____^

"Max?"

Suddenly a woman stood at the room door and smiled to our blond. Without further ado Rei turned away and tried, not to be very conspicuous. That wasn't the right moment to see a naked woman . 

"MOOOOOM!!!! o°0°o " In addition to this Max' mother ^^;; Immediately the turtle jumped up, ran to her and threw himself frolicsome in her arms. 

"Why did it take so long?!" 

"I'm sorry, my son, but I had to work hard with my team." 

"You've got a TEAM?!" Max knew that his mom was responsible for the Beyblade research, but that she led a team at the same time too, that was new to him.

"Yes, I train the AllStarz ^.^ "

Every mouth stood open, Kai's excluded. 

"You...you work for our rivals?!" stuttered Kenny and noted this in his laptop without waiting any longer.

"Yes ^-^ " responded Max' mother "and I expect very much from my Maxie *cuddles*." Max stood rooted to the ground and looked astonished. His mother coach of a Beyblade team? Kinda cool.

"Come on, Mom! I show you Tyson's and my room! XD " Yet the blond boy dragged his mother away from his comrades and silence put up again. 

"Phew, that would have been very awkward for me, if I had seen Max' mother without any clothes =^^=; " 

"Hn." Tyson watched longing after his friend and couldn't decide easily, if he should pass supper and go after them or if he rather went on with eating (e~~~to... _; ). Then he put down his bowl without saying something and followed Max.

"Who had imagined, that there's something, Tyson more prefers than food =^.^= " 

"Ts." Kenny didn't listen at all, cause he plugged in his laptop a headset, becoming absorbed in his work.

"Well *also put down* I will go out and stretch my legs =^o^= " The neko-jin stood up and walked to the paper door, which Tyson left open, when Mariah leapt against him, crashing him to the ground and landed on him. "MEOW!"

Kai: *death gla~~~re*

"REIIII! XD Since you ran out of the room crying, I wasn't able to stand still one minute and was worried about you! *megacuddle* But now, as I can see, that you're alright, I won't move one millimeter from you!!! 0 " But Rei didn't add anything to this, just staring at her aghast. "Rei?"

"I..II.IIIIIIIHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Already the second time the raven haired cried blue murder and justly. Like a maniac he knocked her off from him, came to his feet and passed Lee, Kevin and Gary, who wanted to visit them. 

"REI! Where are you going?!" The pink haired girl watched after him flabbergasted and had no clue, why Rei got that excited.

Lee to Kai: "I thought you met before at the Onsen?" 

"We had towels on there." said Kai casually, finished his meal and made his way out. Staying with this thing in one room was in a way unbearable and burdening for him.

~~In the hotel room~~

"Oh God, if I can't endure Mariah's sight at all...HOW CAN I SURVIVE THE MATCH WITH ALL THE PEOPLE?!?!?" Rei had reached one of his downs and this time he couldn't defend himself against it.

He went out on the terrace, which was built directly at their room, pulled off his shoes and walked bare-footed over the cool wooden floor. A fresh breeze, which mixed up with warm air here and there, rushed through his hair and reminded him of the night, he stepped on the balcony and freed his burden. And this time it wasn't different.

He unbuttoned his shirt and let it slide down his arms, which then hang loosen at his hip, since his red belt fixed it upwards. Yet his wings in the compact version were to be seen, twitching slightly due to the unusual liberty.

The door to the room opened and a not very good-humored Kai entered.

"This chicken head should care better for other things." He mumbled and observed the open door to the terrace. 

'Hm?' When he came near, he discovered Rei standing outside, how his head faced the crescent and his hair waved to the side. Then out of the sudden he was surprised by great white wings, unfolding from the smaller one and filling the air again with the fragrance of rape-seed. In the moonlight every feather, which separated from their origin, seemed to shine whiter and purer, that it dazzled him. Kai couldn't disentangle himself from this sight; it was so captivating.

There was just one word, which could describe this.

"Beautiful."

The angel span around with shock, more feathers flew upwards, and met the demon's red flashing eyes, in which the white of his wings was reflected.

But now Kai noticed that he had said his thought aloud, turning his back around fast to Rei and left him alone on the terrace.

"Kai..."

~~The next day~~

"No! I will not go!" 

"But Rei! You have to join with us at it! Otherwise we're stuck without you!" 

"You think so?! And we aren't stuck, if I'm distracted by the public and someone else, cause...*swears silently*" *thunder* "Yeah, yeah."

The slate haired leant against a wall aside from the quarrelers and followed their conversation. Some time he had enough of this and got off his position to make a bee-line for Rei. 

"Now listen to me, Kon. I don't give a damn about what you see around yourself at the match! You shall fix your eyes on your blade and that of your opponent's, no where else! Do you savvy this with your sparrow brain?" 

Kai was in a foul temper like always. And for once it came across with Rei, who was allowed to feel his wrath. First he looked offended to the side, but he recognized, that Kai was right with what he'd said.

"O..okay."

Besides he knew well, that Kai didn't always mean the things he said.

Kai: Hn. Before we go to the tournament, we make a final training.

Ty: Uh nooo. Couldn't we get another breakfast instead of this?

Kai: OUT!

Ty: Woah! Okay, okay! .

Max: ^^;;;

Rei: =^.^=;;

~~Later at the beystadium~~

The bustle was great and noisy. Many excited kids and also adults visited this event just to see, how their team fell in against the one from Japan. But not only American fans were represented, also from Europe and Australia were coming in crowds, cause the AllStarz were one of the strongest and most famous teams.

But Rei didn't mind this. He tried incessantly to dodge the people, not to stare at them, which wasn't absolutely easy.

Unexpected Kai came next to him, took his hand and went forward, passing different Beyblade-teams and fans, which had nothing better to do than to scream after their favourites and to swoon.

"You're too lame! If we go on like this, we reach the dressing-room the day after tomorrow." grumbled the phoenix and dragged Rei further through the crowd, followed by Max and Tyson, who walked hand in hand too, therewith they wouldn't get lost in this gang. ^.~ With this the neko-jin could calmly close his eyes without running into danger and come into someone's privacy.

While Kenny admonished Max and Tyson again for the later battle to pay attention on their concentration and so on, Rei prepared for the worst event: An entire hall full of naked people. He wasn't still quite sure of this situation and he knew that he couldn't dodge this. Which Kai made him clear.

"It makes me glad to see your effort for the game! ^^ " 

"Mr. Dickenson!" 

"If you've got over this championship, you will have free time until the next one in Russia." 

"YEAH! Then we can relax finally ^.^ " 

"What you always do, Kinomiya." 

"Shut your damn mouth, Mr. Sourpuss!"

~~In the stadium~~

*~Rei's POV~*

Oh my God, oh my God, OH MY GOD!!! Just nude people! I think I'm getting sick =~.~= Concentrate only on your game. Pah! Easier to say than to do! He doesn't have to suffer this though, what I must stand. Luckily it's over after the match. That means: Ticking off the opponent as fast as possible!

"Are you sleeping, Kon, or whatsoever?" came a gruffly voice from the side and I stared at Kai with a glare. 

'Don't go on my nerves, Kai! It's hard enough to adjust me mentally!'

And you shall say to yourself, if you're excited, to imagine a naked public before you! Who has invented such crap?!

Oh! It's my turn! Let's fight. *sighs* I don't want to do this =T_T=

My rival Michael stood in front of me, tall and smiling such a dumb grin. It wasn't easy for me to focus my eyes only on the upper half of his body much less at the bladers of his team in the back. 'Oh no! There's Max' mother too!!' 

I squeezed my eyes shut to not look to their direction, but how should I oversee the game else?!

"REIIII!" Behind me I heard Max calling me. 

"Open your eyes! It's okay!" Ah, really? "Just imagine, she's your mother!"

Par...don?

I trembled at these words, split my eyes open. I burned with passion!

'For my mother!'

But it turned out, that I didn't have a simple game, and then I was always distracted. For what reason?

"Damn, Kon! Concentrate on the game!" Kai cried to me in rage. 

"What do you think, I'm doing here the whole time?!? Dancing ballet?!?!" I pressed between my clenching teeth and strengthened my grip of my rip cord. Everybody could see that Michael made fun of me, playing with me like a cat with a helpless mouse. 

"REI! If you can't master your weakness, use it!"

What, use?! What trash was Kai talking about?!? I frowned intensely und had to look after my blade in order to lose it with kicking out of the tableau.

Wait...did he call me by my name?!

'Yoshi! Let us *use* this skill =ò.o= ' By stealth I looked to Michael, scrutinizing him closely. Perhaps I would find some deficit.

'Bingo! =^_____^='

*~Normal POV~*

"Hey Michael! Say, do you have some moles? =^^= "

Everyone gaped at Rei like twats and thought, if this boy has gone nuts. 

"Rei! What's this?! Did you get fever or what?!?" shouted Tyson perplex and angry. 

"You're in a battle! So you can't busy yourself with such nonsensical stuff!!! 0! "

But the angel neither heard Tyson nor the murmur, which went through the audience.

Michael: Why this question? You are not really in the position to pose something like that *fg*

Rei: I'm asking again. Do you have any moles? Or let me say, at a certain spot? =^^=

Forfeiture in the stadium.

Mi: *gets nervous* WHO IS INTERESTED IN THAT CRAP!! Pay attention to your blade, how it will be kicked out soon!

Rei: Driger! Now!

Out of the blue sky the blade span faster, crashed against the yellow one of Michael and managed it finally to kick it out.

"Aaaaaand the winner is: REIIII!" brawled DJ in his microphone and the crowd raged with enthusiasm, that the benches under them might of breaked.

Exhausted Rei went back to his team mates and took place next to Kai, who sat there like always with crossed arms and closed eyes.

Rei: 'You know that this is called cheating?'

Kai: To intimidate someone is a normal tactic of a beyblader.

Rei: *snickers*

Kai: So, where was the mole?

Rei: 'Oh, since when are we so interested?'

Kai: Ts. Then shut up.

Ty: About what are you chatting stealthy again? Max is much more important ò____o

Rei: We do know that he will win this! =^o^=

Ty: Hmph! n Besides Rei...

Rei: Hm?

Ty: How did you do that? Get Michael to lose his concentration?!

Rei: Oh, just a lucky chance! =^^= 'Kai?'

Kai: What.

Rei: 'It was at Michael's *beeeeeep*' =^____^=

The demon turned his head immediately to the side for hiding his reddening cheeks.

Rei: Oh, how cute! That's a rare thing to see! XD

Ty: What's rare?

Kai: FACE THE FRONT!

Ty: *grumbles*

Rei: I didn't know, that our 'iceberg' can be so shy =^.~=

Kai: My fist will show you soon, how shy I am!

Rei looked down at Kai till his eyes fixed one certain spot *fg*

Kai crossed instantly his legs and stared at the tiger.

Kai: What crap are you doing?! *blushes around the tip of his nose*

Rei: Do you still know, what Kaz told you? =^^=

Kai thought over this shortly. '...his amuse will drag on till tomorrow after the match...'

'Wait...*after the match*...Does it mean..!'

Not even Tyson could put Kai's monkey up ^^;; As though Rei felt it, he jumped up, said to Tyson to have an eye on Max, and disappeared out of the arena as fast as he could, followed by a not so happy looking demon.

"Come back *right away*, Kon! I will pluck out every single feather from you!" 

"You don't think, that I'll turn back! ;b " (Awfully OOC, but so droll, the two of them X3 )

Suddenly Rei remained standing and let Kai bang into him. The other one knew without a second thought, that something was wrong and kept ready to take charge of him. Also if he wasn't pleased with this (Well, well...^.~ )

"What happened?" he asked briefly and looked over Rei's shoulder. But the neko-jin stretched out his arm and let a white sparrow fly on his hand.

"Hello Jun." he greeted monotonously and received the small letter, which was in its beak. Kai didn't miss it, that Rei behaved very strange and watched him, how he opened the letter and read the less lines.

"I shall go back to heaven."

...

TBC

(1) rice cookie

A/N: My god, if I see this, that it took over one month to write this chappie .;; And I think, it's boring and so crappy. But this will change in the next chapter, cause I've prescribed it a bit at another time. I just say "pink clouds"! X3 And it will be much longer than this here ^^;;

If you're pleased for all that, what I doubt, then write me a review! XD

Byeee ^o^°

crimsi


	13. A hard day for Kai

**A/N: **Hi! Thank you so much for your reviews! I was a bit busy with uni cause soon I will have my exam in Japanese .;; frightens Here my dedications:

To: Devlinn Reiko-sama: Thanks again for your beta-reading Yet I'm drawing a pic for you which a friend of mine has suggested as subject for a comic . I hope you will like this

To: Kitty: Here your update! You're jealous of my writing style? o.o Although it has such a bad grammar?! My, my… But nevertheless thank you so much for your comment! XD

To: Songs make me cry: Wow, cool nickname . You will see, what ending it will have

To: Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus: WAI! Thankies!! XD

To: Siver-eyes Magician Girl: No prob - Wow, you're the first one who wrote, that you love cliffhanger o.o Read the story, then you know . This chapter is also dedicated to you! XD

Okay, let's start the fic! Have fun in reading this

* * *

**Chapter Twelve **

A hard day for Kai

-#- _Kai didn't miss it; that Rei behaved very strange and watched him, how he opened the letter and read the less lines. "I shall go back to heaven."_ -#-

Kai watched Rei how he put his written order back into the envelope and hid it under his shirt. He didn't seem to be happy about going home but the slate haired demon shouldn't have an interest in this affair. It shouldn't concern him.

"Well, it has to be about three months since I went on my mission. I guess I will take my free time there." The angel wanted to go his way, but Kai stood in his path.

"Get out of my way. God wants to talk with me."

"You don't seem to be delighted about having a meeting with him." Okay, Rei wasn't a good liar, but did Kai have to state the obvious so clear? The Chinese looked at him startled; he wasn't sure what to say to this till both of them heard a very clamorous voice, which approached them closer and closer.

"Reiii! Where aaaare youuuu?!?"

_'Oh no!__ That's Mariah_!' Rei spun his head to the right and left side , but there was no way out but the way out of the stadium, which Kai was blocking right now, and the other was the one in which the pink haired girl was coming up to them in less than one minute. What do you think? Which path he will choose now?

Shoving Kai aside he fled through the passage to the light at the end of it didn't perceive the other foot steps behind him.

"REIII! Why are you running away?!"

_'No! She is coming near!_' As fast as possible he reached the exit and turned round the corner while he concentrated for a spell he mumbled silently for leaving the earth. A white haze enveloped him or rather he ran into it, disintegrated him half. Soon he would be back to the place he called home.

Suddenly someone grabbed his still present left hand and made him whirl around startled to see Kai with his emotionless face and this stern gaze in his ruby eyes.

"What!"

More words weren't able to come out of the neko-jin's mouth, because he already disappeared in this mist and dragged his captain involuntarily with him into it. When both Bladebreakers dissolved completely in the air, Mariah appeared at the exit, being confused to not see Rei anymore.

"Where is Rei and the disgusting person who ran after him?!"

Well, we would also want to know this gladly -

**In the arena**

"And the winner is: MAAAAAX!!!! XD " informed DJ to the public with his cheery voice and congratulated our favourite blonde on his victory against Michael (Max is my second/third preferred character XD explanations later).

"Max! °0° " cried Tyson excited for his friend and ran right into his arms and rising him upwards.

"WAI! Tyson! Let me down! °° What shall the people think!!"

"I give a damn about them! XD Nobody will take my luck I now share with you!"

"Tyson... o.o " Max got a blush at Tyson's words and saw in his with joy radiating face.

"You're so light as if you've got wings!"

"Ha. Ha. Really funny." answered Max sarcastically and gave his lover a light clout, which induced him to set him down on the ground again.

"Do you want to go to your mother?" asked the blue haired and pointed at the adverse team, changing with Max a nose rub. The blonde nodded happily and dragged Tyson by his hand after him, while he waved his mother a blissful 'hello'.

**Somewhere high above**

The white haze, which had enveloped both boys, cleared again and disclosed the slate haired a picture of a quite different region with a soft ground, the demon found out. With shaky legs Kai stood on this slightly sinking in subsoil, which is why he had to seize Rei's wrist for not falling on his nose. The angel on the other hand just gaped at his captain aghast, mouth wide open and eyes as big as plates; he managed barely to set his feet right, therewith he wouldn't be knocked down by Kai.

"Wha...whawha.what are you doing HERE?!?"

The neko-jin couldn't put this idea into his head, why Kai suddenly took his hand and went along with him! He had planned to go home alone and not have HIM to accompany him on his short journey.

A demon, in heaven! Such a thing didn't happen before for sure! The apprehension was imminent getting tremendous trouble, if his fellow angels heard this; that he has dragged a demon with him into their realm.

Rei touched his forehead and didn't really know what he should do now.

In the meanwhile Kai finally got used to the surface, which turned out to be simple white clouds, on which they stood. Small wonder that he felt insecure to find a support let alone to walk on it. But it wasn't nearly a reason, to hold Rei's hand any longer.

"KAI!! Are you out of your mind?!?! What seized you to cling yourself to me?!"

But Rei didn't get anything but a glare as response from the Russian and backed a bit away. He didn't understand the world anymore! He didn't understand this boy!

"Master?" Rei turned around and caught sight of a tall slim man, hair as white as snow, which fell over his shoulder, and a face, which seemed to be always worried for someone. Here it was for Rei.

"Jun, how many times did I tell you, not to address me with 'master'!"

"But master! I was allocated to you by will and should support you in all situations! ó.ò "

"Oh Jun..."

Kai observed the two and could only think, that this man was no one else than the little messenger, who brought Rei this message. While Rei tried to make clear to his 'servant', that he was his friend and not his subordinate, Kai tried to walk on this spongy ground, let him be ever looking so clumsy When he got slowly the feeling for this, he looked around more accurate. Everywhere there was this white landscape to be seen, on which arched gates and less sporadic houses sprouted like flowers. Only the colours were missing...

_'What's this?'_ he asked himself, when he found a field a few meters before his feet, which changed his mind at once. A not very big pink square was found on the floor like it was stamped, in the midst of this white ocean. When he approached it and stood right before of it...:

'_That's really disgusting. The pure eye-complaint.'_ You could say that this wasn't surely his favourite colour. Kai wanted to go further, when he heard the voice of Rei in the back, who found out through Jun, that it wasn't such a rarity having demons in heaven.

"Don't Kai! Don't step further! =0= " But the Russian didn't listen to him and stepped on this unusual surface. All of a sudden a crawling made its way down his spine, made him stand still, and without warning, his wings appeared in the stand-by-mode. But something was different.

"Ha! That's what happens, if you don't listen to me!"

"What the heck...!" This made Kai totally speechless.

Then it wasn't that difficult to recognize, that Kai's normally black wings radiated in the most queer pink, that it almost hurt in the eyes.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but this colour won't leave you till the next colour field."

At once the Chinese was seized by the collar and raised in the air a little, with a lack of air.

"Re. Move. This." hissed Kai with a silent menacing voice and came nearer to Rei's face. The neko-jin struggled in Kai's grip, and placed his hands on the one of the other and attempted to release them from him.

"I...coughs I cannot. That's one of God's works for the diversion of the rookies. LET ME GO!"

"MASTER!!!" Jun ran to Rei's aid, when he saw what Kai was doing to his little master, and snatched him away out of the demon's clutches.

"Don't you dare touch my master one more time!"

"Jun, let it be!" Rei raised a hand to his throat, the grip of Kai was that tight.

"But master!"

"And stop calling me 'master'!" Rei turned his head again to the pink wings and wasn't nearly able to stop himself from starting to laugh. It really looked too funny! X3 Kai just thought, what crappy ideas their head has planned.

"Jun, before I go to our Lord, I will have a look at my home. Please inform him of that."

"Yes, my..."

"Jun...!!"

"Uhm, I mean, Rei-san."

"Well, that's better than before =.= Oh, and fly down to Max and tell him, that I'm up here and will stay here for a while, please." Jun nodded with a submissive smile and a bow belonging to it and turned away from both.

"And you, Kai, will go with me. I cannot let you walk here alone."

And with that the Chinese and his involuntary company set out, passing cloud houses and decorating, preeetty far away from the pink square.

When they walked side by side, Kai couldn't turn his head away from the angel. He still thought about the thing, which made Rei's soul stir, that he felt from time to time the inner storm coming from him. How Rei looked like, when he opened the letter and read it mutely...

"Hm, do you have something on your mind?"

The Russian veered his head away from Rei and showed himself, if he hadn't really something on his mind...

_'Wait..._'

"How can I get my black wings back?!" Rei, who walked silently next to Kai and still amused about his wings, looked at him very astonished.

"Oh oh..." That didn't sound very good for Kai.

"What does 'oh oh' mean, Kon? Out with it!"

"Uhm, well, I didn't bear this in mind properly =o.o= "

"What didn't you bear in mind òó ?" Slowly Kai's mood sank and sank and he stopped in the midst of the path.

"You...you should know, Kai..." Rei stumbled in his words awkwardly "I..I've..uhm..never seen such black clouds here."

"WHAAAT?!" Rei flinched at Kai's outbreak and backed a bit away, while Kai's wings looked down to the younger one in this loud pink.

"Le..let me say this in that way. Black clouds are very rare in this region."

_'I pray to God, that this won't come true =T.T= '_

"I hope this for you, Kon." added Kai and went further. Rei on the other hand trotted browbeaten after him and was on the look-out for an ever so small dark cloud until something caught his eye.

"THERE! Over there Kai!"

_'Thank you, dear God! I'm allowed to live on one day more...'_

At once Kai went up to it, stepped on it and looked over his shoulder on his wings, which finally got their old colour.

"And don't worry, they won't change white now if you walk on normal ground." added Rei and pointed Kai to a house, which wasn't that far away from them. "That's where I live!"

"Hn."

Arriving, Rei opened the door and shouted:

"I'm home!" But nobody was to be seen greeting back. Rei entered his house and disappeared beforehand in one of those adjacent rooms, while Kai took a look around in this small lodging consisting of simple white clouds. It was fitted up like a normal living room, furnished with a couch and two arm-chairs, a table and a big closet, which extended over the entire wall. Also, there was nothing to be seen like pictures or vases for flowers. But Kai discovered on the table a little picture frame and approached to it. He saw on it two people portrayed, which he assumed were Rei's parents, both looking happy and carefree. Why wasn't Rei also on this picture?

"Probably a picture before his birth." Kai mumbled and a noise called his attention, which identified as the opening of a door.

Rei came out in a white robe with grey hem and Chinese ornaments embroidering on it, fitting to the sleeveless bolero over it. Under the robe he wore wide white pants, which were reminiscent of those for combatant sport. Only his slippers were the same with the exception, that they were white.

Kai eyed the Chinese from top to bottom and couldn't be fed up with him. This combination fit to him like a glove; he truly looked very well in them.

"You seem to like my attire." said Rei kindly and smiled at Kai. The slate haired broke off the eye contact and let his arms cross over his chest.

Thereupon our angel had to snicker slightly and called on Kai to accompany him to God, at whom he'd an audience.

Arriving at the palace, Rei asked Kai to wait for him in the courtyard, which the demon did without any complaint. Behind a great white gate the raven haired disappeared and left Kai alone for a while.

**In God's hall**

"Ah, Rei! I've waited for you!"

"You've called me, Lord?"

"Yes, then I want to enlighten you on your mission." Rei observed immediately the gravity in the voice of his Lord and felt the tension in his shoulders. Unknowingly he stopped breathing and waited for the answer from his puzzler, since he heard, what will occur to him at the end of his mission.

"Now please listen to me, Rei, and then your fosterling is..."

**Outside of the hall**

Kai stood outside before the gate and had a look around in the courtyard. He already became suspicious, why they hadn't seen other people besides Jun. He wondered, where they could dwell. And as if they read his mind, they came in flocks out of the palace and out of every corner of the courtyard for relaxing their legs and have a gossip with friends about the newest news. At heart they weren't much different than the people of the underworld.

Suddenly the great gate opened behind him and a quite happy looking Rei stepped out. At least it looked like this, but then Kai knew very well, that Rei wasn't pretty good in hiding his feelings. Though something has changed in the angel's inner self. He didn't know, what still settled the Chinese, but he sensed, that the angst for the thing he feared was taken away (Confusing, I know .; ).

"Let's go, Kai. I wanna visit an old friend of mine." The Russian than joined Rei and followed him, ignoring the gazes from the other angels, which were probably staring at him due to his 'coloured' clothes. But this got lost, when they saw Rei and greeted him cordially. Seemingly he was well-known and very popular under his people.

Friendly Rei greeted back, received many hugs and many pecks on the cheeks, too much for the unnoticed woe of the slate haired. But he didn't mention anything and stayed close to the Tiger.

After a while with silent walking Rei and Kai arrived a bow gate (which was also unnecessary because there were no walls around it ;b ) by which both paced in and halted in front of an invisible edge.

Down their feet a half dozen of white sculptures laid in nest like brushes. They were reminiscent of...

"Eggs?" The demon kneeled before giving a suspicious glance at them and gave a soft 'knock, knock' on one of them while Rei stepped beside him.

"No, mini space ships for rookies, you know." The angel couldn't restrain his cynicism.

"Of course these are eggs! Strictly speaking angel eggs." menaces with index finger "Don't touch them." With this he left Kai for a small talk with the watcher, a woman with ebony hair and specs on her nose.

"Oh! Rei! Long time no see ya!" Looked over his shoulder curiously.

"And who's your friend over there?"

A stunned expression flashed over Rei's face by the word 'friend' and gave him an odd feeling in his guts.

"Uh...he's one of my team mates on earth." That he was a demon he left out. It would cause much trouble than to pretend that he's an angel although his dark clothes gave him a gloomy not really angelic appearance. Now it didn't matter. But why'd this question made Rei so...Argh! Whatever! A sudden noise got both attention to Kai.

**Kai's POV**

_'What am I doing here? I should be in training or at least at home! Instead of I'm in the territory of my opponents, kneeling in front of some future fried eggs and...sorry...take it back._' I patted on the same one like before till I found myself slackening. _'Now I'm going nuts! I pat an egg! Since when I go so mushy?!?'_

At this moment there was a cracking sound. My eyes went to the white object which I 'caressed' building up more fissures. Twisted in shock I backed away eyes always locked on it. A little 'Woah!' escaped my mouth overwhelmed by this sight.

"Kai!" Rei called me running towards my direction.

"Cover your eyes! NOW!" I obeyed to his command like a reflex reaction. Right after a smashing light ran through the area and filled the air for seconds with warmth. It enveloped me so breathtaking that it sent me shivers down my spine and gave me the feeling of being out of gravity for a moment. There was the smell again I smelt before "rape-seed" only fresher. But also a little different.

After this spectacle I lost my tension and tried to look what happened to the angel egg. There was a small creature between the egg-shell pieces, I guess, a boy with little white wings on his back and wearing a white robe. My shock turned immediately into the same cold behaviour, didn't want to show any weakness.

**Normal POV**

Finally Rei reached Kai looking at the newborn.

"Wow! I've never seen such a great light at a birth!" he stated. Kai looked up to him.

"You mean that happens EVERY time?" He got a nod as answer. Like to show no interest in it Kai crossed his arms acting grouchy like he always does. In the corner of his eyes he noticed some movements of this angel boy and in the next moment he was knocked over on his back.

"A..a...ano?!" Rei couldn't believe his eyes. The newborn...sat on the demon's chest; a bright smile graced his face!

With an "O-niiiiichan" it started to cuddle Kai intensely. The cuddled one managed barely to prop up himself on his elbows and gave a puzzled look on the very light weight on him.

_'O-niichan?!_'

"What the...?!?" he wants to huff when Rei winked to calm down. With a smirk the tiger amused to the sight:

"Well, well, I guess its love for the first sight!" He got a growl from Kai combined with a death glare. The angel lifted sweatdropped his hands for appeasement but couldn't occasionally avoid a snicker:

"You should be glad that he doesn't call you 'daddy'!"

"Hn." the slate haired gave back and returned his gaze to the snuggling thing on top of him. Unexpectedly he rose up to his feet of a sudden so that the newborn tumbled down from him and made a blank ?? to his 'O-niiiiichan'. But everything what 'Itoto' received was only a harsh gaze down to him.

Kai didn't want to be attracted, especially not by an angel!

_'Now I can get rid of this annoying brat and go back to earth.'_ he thought contently not showing any expression on his face.

He was sick of this place and he wanted to be off as fast as possible.

His death glares always worked on people if he didn't want someone around himself. Or should I say almost?

He didn't expect the unexpected.

From one second to the next the little runt jumped up and hugged him like a burr. I think relative to his death glares he's wrong -

"Kisama...!" Kai began to snarl and wanted to pull this brat away. It really got on his nerves! But it didn't move a bit. It clung more and more to him like he was its life-line. With a sigh the Russian gave up.

This behaviour surprised Rei because such a thing never appeared in the angel's era before. And why HE of all people? Why did fate choose Kai? He could only shake his head without understanding.

It took a while when the watcher came to them. He didn't hurry up to avoid disturbing this smooth atmosphere . He grinned from ear to ear and made a slight touch to the newborn.

"Now, come with me. Ain't you interested in your parents?" The addressed one faced her hesitantly loosened his grip from Kai but still stuck to him like glue. The watcher took gently one hand and led it to another level of this cloudy plain.

"Bye, O-niichan!" it waved back happily.

Kai could only grunt a quiet "Kuso gaki" when he walked out of this for him forbidden place.

"Kai! Wait for me!" called Rei behind him and said good bye passing his old friend, who waved back kindly and adjusted his glasses again.

Kai wanted to go back to Rei's home, and then this place was the only one, where he could be more for himself than by these wacky angels. Ts, an angel has embraced him.

_'Obnoxious...'_

"Hey Kai! Now wait!" Finally Rei drew level with the Russian and seized his arm. Kai tore it away again and moved on willfully. Rei didn't get it, what was up to Kai, and walked on next to him. Again this silence dominated over both Bladebreakers and nobody wanted to start a conversation till something flashed through Rei's mind, at what he had wondered for a longer time, but thought it irrelevant.

"Kai?" The addressed one didn't respond, didn't even look up. So the Chinese went on with talking.

"Well, when I went to hell for returning you, by hindsight one thing attracted my attention." At length the head of the slate haired rose and looked briefly at Rei surreptitiously. Therefore he made him nosy at all .

"Well, it was after all Kaz, who picked me up at the thermal spa and dragged me into your house. My heart stopped beating, when I heard, that he knew very well my true nature." The phoenix still didn't say something. "But why wasn't he able to remember me? We did yet meet one week before in the night, when he'd delivered the message for you!"

"He's schizophrenic. That means, certain information are interchanged in both aware nesses and some not."

Rei stopped abruptly and gloated at Kai like a horse.

"WHAT?!"

"Besides you had fed him with your blood at that night, he could identify you as angel."

(Poss. read the part "Reserve" ; I also had to do this .;; )

"A..ha." '_I've never thought, that Kai can say so much at one time '_

"I heard that."

In a little while both arrived Rei's house again, where Rei saw a message on the table, which probably was taken by Jun.

When Rei had a more precise look on the envelope, which was named after him, he opened it and said surprised:

"Oh, an invitation! For the Lord's weekly party! And you are also allowed to come along! =oO= "

"Hn." It didn't seem to concern Kai, but it was all in all a bit strange for him to be invited to a feast of angels.

"Okay! I'm ready to go out. And you?" "Ts."

...

TBC

A/N: Okay, here I want to end this! I'm really sorry, but ff.net doesn't accept my every of my 'faces' why I had to take them off ;-; Hmph! Don't like the new layout .;;; When somebody wants the story with faces, just sent me an e-mail! Please review, if you liked this chapter! XD


	14. At home

**A/N**: Hi! Okay, my last update was about nearly two months ago, but I was really very busy with uni -.-;; But in two weeks I will also have holidays like you all T-T And thank you very much for your reviews!! X3  
  
**To Kitty**: Sorry for the delay! ;-; I hope you will enjoy this too!  
  
**To Songs make me cry**: Yes, some time you will find out the truth about Rei and his mission . And yes, he will die! That's decided! XD My, I'm really a meanie! X3 Hmm, if God tests Rei...I haven't think that far ;; But I think so. No, no, he doesn't intervene in Kai's and Rei's business! They'll find out by themselves.  
  
**To Siver-eyes Magician Girl**: Here you are! I'm madly sorry, that you have to wait so long!!  
  
_Italics = Letter / "rapid" scene change_

**Bold = my babbling**

****

**Thirteenth Chapter - At home**

In the hotel room  
  
Ty: I've never thought that your mum would take this so easily oO  
  
Max: Well she has always said that love doesn't depend on the person's looking's or his sex X3  
  
Ty - blushes  
  
Max -blushes  
  
Kenny -blushes  
  
TyMax: HUH?!  
  
Ken: Sorry for the disturbance, but someone is standing outside, who wants to talk with you points at Max  
  
Max: With me? o.O  
  
Ty: WHO is that? seethes  
  
Max - chu  
  
Ty - blushes  
  
Our blond tuft stepped out of the room only to find a man clothed in white. Was this possible...?  
  
Max: Who are you?  
  
First the stranger didn't answer with embarrassment, but then he got an envelope out of a well hidden pocket in his robe.  
  
"My name is Jun, Sir, and I came here to give you this message from my master Rei.  
  
O.O  
  
Max looked at him like a car. Sir?! MASTER Rei?!? What was going on?!?! Then even the fact, that someone older levelled him up so much, embarrassed him   
  
Max: o.o Uhm..uh..takes letter Where...is Rei?  
  
Jun: My master is at home again with this rude boor   
  
Max: Oh, I see o ... WHAT?!  
  
His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. When he understood this properly that Rei was in heaven back again. And with Kai too if he was meant with the 'rude boor'. Oh my, how will this end up? A demon in heaven?! As though Tyson has sensed it, he also came out of the room and put his hand on the shoulder for soothing him and just said:  
  
"Everything will be alright with them, Max. And for what I know, demons were allowed to be in heaven though. Or what do you think, how I come into being? . "  
  
Max gaped incredulously at the dragon, as if he wanted to hoax him, but it seemed that Tyson took this serious. "Na, don't you want to open the letter? shortkiss"  
  
OxO - Max  
  
O-O - Jun, not used to this  
  
When the turtle settled down again, he put out the message of the envelope and read the following:

_Hello Max! In order to not worry you, I've sent Jun to you to let you know that I will stay here for one angel week for making some investigations for my mission.  
_

Max: Angel week? ô.O  
  
Ty: That's about a day on earth - Man, the people upwards must organize everything more complicated again -.-;  
  
Max: Why? oO  
  
Ty: In the underworld the time is the same like on earth -.-;;  
  
Max: o.o  
  
Ty: What?  
  
Max: How do you know so much about the angel's world? Actually I should know about this and not you oO  
  
Ty: Well...Go on with the letter! Maybe Rei has written something important!  
  
Max: Hm.  
  
_Oh, don't wonder, if you can't trace Kai anywhere because he's here at my place. Don't ask how this came about. He just came along... In any case I have an eye on him! Ah, something more:_

_  
_"Don't call me 'master' before other people, Jun!" read Max aloud and watched the addressed one, how he flinched by the sound of his name and then put on an apologizing face. Even here Rei knew although he wasn't there, what activities his helpmate did ;  
  
"Okay! When both of them simply made off, we will match them smiles " cried Tyson joyfully and packed his and Max' things in the quickest way into his suitcase, left a quite confused turtle.  
  
"What..do you mean by this, Ty?" Max feared what would happened next to him.  
  
"We travel to hell to my house "  
  
. . .  
  
O.O

. . .  
  
Max thought he had heard wrong and asked again: "WHAT?!" "Max, since when can't you understand our language? We likewise go home! . " The usually freaky boy was now still and pale like uncle moon.  
  
"Say, are you feeling alright?! touches Tyson's forehead Helloo! Already forgotten, that I am an angel?!" Tyson took Max' hand away from his head and held it fast.  
  
"So what? Nothing happened to Rei too, when he got Kai back. Besides as long as you don't reveal your wings, nobody will notice this. So come with me, I have the right to show my father my boyfriend . "  
  
Max was already red when Tyson has gripped his hand, but after this, what he said just now, he flamed up like a lighthouse. "I..I..." He was only able to stutter, he was that excited. Then it was very special for him to be present to his parents (something like meeting the parents-in-law X3 ).  
  
"O..okay!" he agreed and fetched a piece of paper and a pen to write Rei with a shaky hand:

_Hello Rei!  
  
It's okay with us. We let also Lee know about your absence! Tyson and I will also go home, go to his home... Well, if something happen to you, you know what you have to do. Later I will follow you to heaven and visit you. Remember us to Kai, when he has a 'better' mood some time! .  
  
Max_

_  
  
_At the last sentence Max had to giggle, when he caught from his eye corner the expectant look of Tyson. He took the letter, put it into the envelope of Rei and handed it over to Jun with the words: "Please give him our greetings and that he doesn't have to worry about us " The other angel nodded, made a short bow and changed again into a white sparrow for flying out of the window, which bordered on the hotel corridor. Max watched after him surprised until Tyson touched him again at his shoulder. "Do we go?"  
  
"Yes! XD "  
  
At Rei's house  
  
"Now, do you want to get ready or not?"  
  
"Ts, who said I want to come along." mumbled Kai into his mouth, but loud enough for Rei's ears.  
  
"Nobody compelled you to do this. sighs I guess I must dance with someone else at the great ball..."  
  
The Chinese was visibly disappointed, that his captain didn't want to go with him. Then he didn't like to go alone to this, since he normally celebrated it with Lee. The people there weren't unacquainted with him of course, but yet they differed from Lee. He couldn't meet them with so much trust...  
  
Suddenly he perceived a warm light and turned to Kai. There was he, completely clothed in black. His flashy white scarf was replaced with a close turtle-neck collar (funny word XD ) of a sleeveless shirt. The pants had two buckles on the right side and four on the left instead of the cargo pockets, showing the skin slightly. The whole thing was studied with black elbow long wristlets, whereby the left one was embroidered with a small red feather. Rei had to admit black was a colour, which suited Kai very well.  
  
"Is this okay or are you staring because it's dumb?" Kai woke Rei up gruffly out of his dreaming and walked to the house door. "Uhm, yes..wait!"  
  
The sun already started setting and dipped the clouds in a deep red orange. Soon the night would appear for the day. Rei was beside himself, what turned up with walking restlessly next to Kai and always had a squint to him.  
  
"What are you gaping at, Kon?!" snapped Kai at him and trudged further through the clouds without paying his attention to the building, which he passed. When he noticed Rei not being at his side anymore, he turned surly and saw him standing before it with a smile, got angry about his carelessness. Yet Rei went up a few stairs, which were embedded before the opera-like house, however he stayed on the next to the last step. With turning around he said subdued:  
  
"You...look awesome." and took to his heels to disappear in the entrance.  
  
_Tyson led Max to an old mammoth tree and knocked once at it. The trunk opened before them with a noisy creak and made Max' eyes grew bigger and bigger. "And here we shall go through? ó.ò "it sounded anxiously out of his quivering voice and he seized Tyson's vest a bit. He didn't like the gloominess, recalled the time to memory, where he sat alone in his room while his parents were quarrelling...  
  
"Max?" The addressed one listened attentively and looked right into Tyson's sorrowful face.  
  
"It's okay. It's just..."  
  
His gaze moved back to this scary nothing, made him paler as he was. "You're afraid of the darkness, aren't you?" Max looked up to the blue haired, only sadness and fear were to be seen in his deep blue eyes. This shocked the dragon; he had never seen anything else but cheerfulness or frolicsomeness in those pools, in which he lapsed every time when he wanted to dream. But he'd never forget the event in the ghost house...  
  
First he raised his right, then his left hand, touched slightly the other's face for enveloping it gently und pulling it slowly to him. The taller one saw, how in those beautiful eyes now astonishment was reflected before they closed and welcomed his lips.  
  
"I won't allow this, that something will befall you." it came under his breath before his mouth went on travelling and was found again on Max's. A shiver went over the entire body of the angel and his fingers dug into the texture of Tyson's shirt. His heart bumped until his throat, although the kiss didn't last for long. And though it gave him the necessary serenity and also the courage being able to give in into the depth. The security, which Tyson promised him, upheld him, but didn't make him cautious, when he tapped through the dark passage and suddenly "KYAAA!!!" fell promptly in a hole, disappearing from the scene.  
  
Ty: Honey! Why are you in a hurry? XD  
  
Max: AAAAaaaah! gets more silent  
  
Ty: Na, I should go after him jumps also down Wait for me, Sweety!!!  
  
_Kai still stood there and stared at the spot, where Rei has stood a little while ago. Did he listen right? Or has the angel really said that he...liked his outfit? Probably he'd stayed there a bit longer, if Rei's voice didn't call him to come in though. Glaring again he walked up the stairs and found two angels standing at a huge massive gate, welcoming him heart fully. Astonishment has graced his face, when his mask wasn't so iron.  
  
Rei led Kai in a great splendiferous decorated hall which radiated so much warmth and pleasant sensation Kai never found in his world. In hell there're not much more distinctions in opposite to heaven aside from the maybe more darker mood, but the demons, with whom the phoenix kept company, had never given him the feeling to be welcomed. Neither Boris nor his grandfather (Ha. Ha. Good joke.) nor anyone else.  
  
Uhm respect, yes, but never the feeling to be needed. Rather abused.  
  
But all these emotions which were inundating him he repressed by force. The only thing what he learned was: Don't show your weak points on any account! And at this place it didn't change his point of view. Each guest who greeted them got a distrustful look of our demon gratis, shunned him perplexed.  
  
In addition to this he was the eye-catcher of the entire event. Why? Well, would you miss a black sheep between white ones? Then in a sense he was it namely. His deep black clothes and his dark appearance had the glances attracted to him but it didn't matter to him. He only asked himself why he actually accompanied. He couldn't stand such parties and everything in that way, cause of this he avoided them regularly (Yes, they made parties in hell. And how! ). And should he make an exception here and now? Thus the demon turned round and wanted to leave the hall right away if a certain angel didn't grip his arm.  
  
"Don't run away."  
  
Oô . . . -.-  
  
These few words set him thinking, made him decide to stay there ignoring the stares of the other angels.  
  
_BOMM! ROLL! POF!  
  
Kind in this way Max landed on his bottom at first, rolling further like a ball and then extending all his limbs while lying on the back. Thereupon Tyson followed sliding out of the loooong chute, got on his feet gracefully (WHAT? That's possible ) and walked to his lover ( blushes).  
  
Ty: Well, we should practice this a few more times   
  
Max: How funny, Tyson.  
  
Ty: Come on, I'll help you up . pulls him up and draws to himself  
  
Max: o.o ... Hey!   
  
Tyson amused himself very well, seeing Max so coy, and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Come! I'll show you my house o "  
  
"O...okay..."  
_  
After the festivity was called for inaugurated, the air was filled with music and laughter and everyone delighted at the present day. Rei went away for short while to get something to drinks for Kai and him and left the Russian alone at a pillar for a moment. Properly he could make off from there at any time and throw the angel over but for a not to be found reason he didn't want to disappoint him. Not again.  
  
"Slowly I'll really become as soft as him." Kai grumbled while his view wandered over the whole party. Everybody was wearing white robes, each of them in his individual way like the one of Rei. But Kai couldn't get it out of his head that the Chinese stood out of the other angels, shining upon them.  
  
'I only fancy this' was his next thought and waited cooly till Rei came back. 'Only the thing missing is that Tyson and I get best friends!' (Wait and see! ;b )  
  
"Here, Kai." the tiger gave him a mug with a colourless liquid. "But be careful. It depends on you what you want to drink." Kai threw a slight puzzled expression what was understandable, I guess ; Rei let out a chuckle cause of this. "Well, you should know that's one of God's tricks smiles If you think what you want to drink, you'll really drink it. Try it!" The scepticism could be read in Kai's face while he gave a look into the mug.  
  
'I don't really know what I should think of it but I run the risk.' Finally the Russian imagined something simple while he sipped at it: orange juice. And as a matter of fact: He tasted the purest orange juice he had ever drank in his whole life. Even a quiet "Oishi" he wasn't able to suppress. "Isn't that so?" Rei smiled amused and also took a sip. "But you must pay attention at which you think else you get suddenly the taste of grass in your mouth for example or something worse."  
  
oO? 'Grass?'  
  
. . .  
  
And forthwith the slate haired spat disgusted his drink back into his mug looking a little astonished at the giggling angel.  
  
"You see. I meant that X3 " Then someone called after Rei who begged to be excused at the demon leaving him alone for a brief moment. This one gave a nod and concentrated again for orange juice while he sipped at his mug. When he saw how Rei was greeted sincerely from his acquaintances and subsequent also hugged, he got all of the sudden something or should I tell someone in his mind. All at once he had the strangest but also the most exceptional taste in his mouth for what he chid himself mentally: 'What overcame me to think of such crap?!' looks into his cup . . . Let me say it in that way: It wasn't that bad .  
  
Kai emptied quickly without noticing his mug till the last drop and put it on a table somewhere. Directly afterwards Rei came back followed by music, angelic like himself (Hmmm, isn't he this automatically? -.-;; ).  
  
"Come on, Kai! Let's have a dance!" the raven haired smiled motioning him to the dance platform. Kai scolded at him:  
  
"I. Don't. Dance. arms crossed"  
  
'This was expected.' Rei sweatdropped but also grinned slyly. "Ano, you would be more conspicuous if you don't make one of the party because this dance is tradition. And every man has to join it."  
  
Hm, that was evident for the demon but nevertheless he didn't want, showing it with a head shake. This didn't make the angel outburst, not at all. He simply snapped the other's hand and dragged him in a straight line to the dance floor.  
  
_"Woah! That's hooot!! XD "  
  
Max could hardly restrain his joy, when he faced the house, which was Tyson talking about. On the occasion he had trembled like an aspen-leaf a little while ago, as they walked through the passages and paths of the underworld. Amazing, that someone could change the mood that fast . Tyson thought the same, when he watched his boy friend jumping up and down like a small child before his first lollipop. "Now come down in the world, Max, it's just a house ; "  
  
"JUST a house?! It looks like a Japanese one with many rooms! 0 "  
  
"Only five ; "  
  
"WAIII!!!"  
  
The turtle could barely keep his gladness back, so breath-taking was Tyson's accommodation   
  
"Ah, come one, Kai has surely a house just as well, maybe a bit bigger . "  
  
O.O  
  
"Coool!! XD " Now he got crazy -.-;;  
_  
"HEY! Let me go! Count me out!" Kai complained and marched unconsciously after Rei. "Didn't you hear what I said?!" the phoenix hissed in a sharp threatening voice, but didn't try to break away.  
  
"Don't pretend." the Chinese whispered so that only Kai could perceive it.  
  
'What?!'  
  
"Or you'll be seen as wall flower at this party X3 "  
  
"WHAT!" And before he was aware what happened, he already stood amid other men who were waiting excited longing for the dance.  
  
'Why I always embark on such things... --; '  
  
Rei nudged him at his shoulder to wake him up out of his thoughts.  
  
"Do what I tell you. Don't worry, you won't ridicule yourself." grins Then the music struck in.  
  
("Toss the feathers" by The Corrs XD )  
  
Kai was unsure how to move to it and for running away it was too late. How could he lower himself in such a level?  
  
"It isn't that difficult like it seemed at first. Be only my reflected image. You don't have to be afraid."  
  
"I'm not afraid!" Kai hissed angrily and followed the tiger's instructions. After a few minutes he got used to it dancing more and more fluent until some people shouted: "Rei! Please dance for us!"  
  
"Yeah Rei! You're the best in this!"  
  
"Naaa, don't be a kill-joy!" ...  
  
The phoenix turned to him who smiled back. "Sure."  
  
A drum solo sounded which drove Rei to perform a great tap-dance; whirling around and also did some acrobatic tricks. All eyes were fixed on him even Kai's ones. And it amused the angel to present himself.  
  
The solo came to an end with spreading his wide white wings for short, which lost some feathers steeped with the odour of rape-seed and everyone applauded him enthusiastically while the other men joined in again to the proper music. Rei called on his silent team mate to get in the dance again which he did without complaining. After a while the music ended slowly and the dance crowd dissolved.  
  
"And, was it that terrible?" the raven haired asked when they fetched something to drink again at the buffet.  
  
"Yes." was Kai's answer, alluring Rei for a warm laugh. 'Well, better a smirk than a scowl, ne? oO; '  
  
"I'll give you a scowl at once." the Russian mentioned casually and drank his 'water' at present. But nothing spared Kai...:  
  
_"'kay, this is my sleeping room. I hope, you don't mind sleeping on a futon." o.o "Hm, I guess, my question has finished . " Then when Tyson saw, how his boy friend made himself at home in his futon, he had to drop his doubt and sat next to Max at the head.  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I...I.." The blonde boy sat up right and looked at his friend with a gentle smile.  
  
"What is, Ty? - "  
  
o.o  
  
"I...I.." Slowly the blue haired came near and wanted to whisper it over the other's lips, when...  
  
"Hey, Tyson? Are you there again?"  
_  
"O-NIIIIIIIIICHAAAAAAAN!!!!!!"  
  
A small quite jumpy angel boy hopped through the crowd, when he discovered his 'big brother' beneath the people, and caused a sensation with his shouting ; Everybody turned their heads to Kai, how he was overthrown by the just five hour old new-born and cuddled sincerely.  
  
"Damn it! Get off from me!!" called he upset. Immediately a murmur went through the party guests and the mood got noticeably awkward, since every glance yet lasted on the three. "Kai!" whispered Rei embarrassed to the phoenix, to which he'd kneeled down  
  
"In heaven it's not allowed to curse!"  
  
"I fuck on it! Take this bundle from my chest! NOW!" Kai had nearly exploded with rage cause of this predicament. And also exactly before Rei's eyes, who was embarrassed in this situation. The angel tried his best to convince the little burr in seizing his shoulders for tugging him down from Kai, but it stuck further on the demon like a suction cup, if the parents hadn't thronged through the watchers.  
  
"DEVI! Get down from the young man!" called presumable the mother of the boy, a quite young woman in a simple white dress and flaming red hair, the totally opposite of her son, whose hair was snow-white, standing with an expecting face and crossed arms before her son, who still sat on Kai's chest and didn't make any arrangements for moving away (I know, that white isn't the contrary colour of red, but who mind this? . ).  
  
But when he perceived the ring of his mother's voice, he raised his head amazed and looked then happily in her face, which let her eyes wide. Then he climbed down from Kai after a quick embrace, and went in a slow walk to his mother for burying his face into her stomach.  
  
"I'm really sorry, that my son has attacked you! bows very low I can't understand, what has driven him! ó.ò " Kai mumbled something not understandable and got on his feet.  
  
"Darling?" A man stood behind Devi's mother and stepped also forward now. It seemed to be Mister Father, who yet touched his son at the shoulder and cared for him. In the meantime the gazes of the presents had lost the inducement of this affair and dealt with the proper thing, the party, and disengaged the line. Finally Rei came forward and explained to the parents, what happened to Kai and him at the 'nest' a few hours ago, whereupon the father went to the demon and shook him vigorously the hand, what of course perplexed Kai visibly.  
  
"I'm very obliged to you! We almost had given up our hope to our son!" Kai got nothing anymore, tore himself away disgusted from the man and presented himself like always in his typical unfriendly manner. The mother turned to Rei, also thanked him.  
  
"You should know, that our Devi hadn't still hatch after two years and we worried cause of this, that he would be perhaps...born dead." The angel woman kept to herself briefly, but went on with telling.  
  
"But when the watcher came to us with Devi at hand, we were more than happy and couldn't quite believe this. He did tell us, that we owed this to a boy with dark mood..." A bad murmuring from Kai "...but he couldn't tell us his name. We just wonder why he kept a secret from us, that the former came with you in company."  
  
"Hehe, well, I do also not know."  
  
"What is your name, young man?" asked the man friendly, turning to our Russian, while his wife left off with her son and stepped beside. Kai wanted to answer á la cold-hearted bastard, if Rei hadn't hold him back with an exhorting glance. "Kai." grumbled the phoenix and turned his head away from the still smiling parents. Slowly he had enough of this happy fuss and generally of this pomp.  
  
On a sudden he was embraced heartfelt. First from the mother, them from the father. Both of them pressed Kai to themselves and said graces like "Thank you very much, Kai!", "How could we compensate this?!" or "You was sent by God!".  
  
**"Na, this fit wonderfully to our demon -.-;;; Now his repute is ruined! -;; " Max: "Hey! You didn't do this long time ago, babbling in your fanfic o " "Well, well, it had to be done. Oh! You see Kai's tomato head? XD " Max: "Yes, right! But why? oO " Kai: "...this will have a sequel...-draws sushi knife" "Oh, oh, he didn't do this for long, too! O=O - disappears "  
**  
Kai struggled in their embrace and pushed them away with mild force.  
  
"It's..it's okay! Now just let me go!"  
  
Rei's POV  
  
=o.o=  
  
Did I see right or was Kai shy in this moment? He got truly red in the face! The small Devi joined me and pointed always at Kai. "O-niichan! O-niichan!" he laughed and tugged at my robe.  
  
"So I see! Therefore you are 'O-niichan', who our son has spoken about the whole time. This was his first word, when he hatched, as the watcher has told us, and he didn't want to talk about nothing else anymore . " Devi's mother took Kai again to her chest and I could see, how much this distressed him. Every single muscle was flexed; his eyes were paralysed like with fear. And there I discovered it without further ado: these normally cold-blooded or blood-curdling glares of those eyes were exchanged at present for a gentle and, I think, gleaming gaze, which expressed both, blissfulness and satisfaction. Was...this really Kai...?  
  
But then he drew out of the hug of the warm-hearted woman and backed away a few steps. Moreover he likely tried to keep his redness under control, which in my point of view had be left there, then he kinda looked cute with it...  
  
Wait! I didn't think that, right?! At least not loud enough, that he 'heard' it sweats, then his sure face came back at its old place and made Kai to the unmerciful captain again, I knew. Actually what a pity...  
  
"Come, Devi! It's time for you and your first ablution . " mentioned his mother happily and took her son by the hand. Kai's head swung over to me, constantly the glare in those blood red eyes, mixed up with a silent question.  
  
"The ablution is the duty of every angel for being pure and possible to fly."  
  
"Hn." Again he had nothing better to say =-.-= But that's his way...  
  
Some time we had enough of the entire bustle and set out to my home. The night had already covered the sky with its stars, which lighted us the way and accompanied us by our quiet night ramble. Arriving home, I said to him, that he could sleep in the bed of my parents, whereupon I saw his eye brow rising.  
  
"Well, we don't have a guestroom and I don't want you to sleep on the couch. So you spend the night in my parents' bed."  
  
"Aha. And what happen to your parents?"  
  
Sooner or later it had to come out.  
  
"I don't have any parents." I responded with a smile on my lips and disappeared in the bathroom to change my clothes. The last thing, I've seen, before I closed the door, was confusion reflecting in his eyes.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Kai still stood in front of the bathroom and stared on the closed door. Was this true? Did Rei really have no parents?  
  
"I'm home!"  
  
But why did he...it was totally inconceivable for the Russian. But he also couldn't worry about this the whole time, then Rei would soon come out and before this moment he wanted to be changed. He didn't have any rags anyhow, so he had to sleep in his boxers; in the bed of his parents. This sent him shivers down his spine.  
  
"Kai!" it came out of the bath. The addressed one listened up. "You can go right ahead taking some clothes out of my closet in my room. I don't mind."  
  
**Ty: "Wouldn't it be easier, if he produce some with his magical abilities? ô.ó " "Hey! I need an excuse, therewith he can have a look in Rei's room, Baka -.-;;; " Ty: "Ah so." "Shouldn't you be by Max?! Your scene comes soon! ò.ó;; " Ty: "Oh! Really?! vanishes " "Next time I look after some better actors... -.-;; "   
**  
So Kai plodded through the room (It's also laid, covered whatever with clouds XD; ) into Rei's, which the neko-jin went in immediately, when Kai entered his house for the first time. Slowly he stepped in and looked around in this little room. It was dark in spite of the open window, but none the less bright enough to recognize something there, also if it was only shadowy.  
  
A white desk was to be seen, which was occupied with documents and sheets all over. Apparently Rei was very busy in heaven, so high were the heaps of instructions and papers. At the top there was a folder, which probably described the actual mission of Rei and was always near in hand. Normally it was easy to have a short look into it, but it wasn't Kai's manner to do this. He wanted to hear it from Rei's mouth, what his task was, and not to find out by spying. So he let his gaze wander again through the room.  
  
In the middle of it there stood the bed of the angel, plain frame and white bed linen. Kai had supposed by Rei, that he sleeps still with a plushie, but called to mind again, that we didn't speak about Max -.-; So he went on looking around, although there wasn't very much to see anymore. No pictures of his parents or someone else, only a painting hanging at the wall and shining in such a deep red, that it just couldn't be seen at best with tied eyes in this usually bare white room. On the picture were just different nuances of red and a bit blue and Kai thought, how such dullness has found its way into this room, till he was hit by the idea, that a sundown is concerned, whose clouds played in the most intensive colours and were painted so life-like on the canvas, that you nearly dipped into this picture.  
  
'Since when I'm so interested in art?' wondered the Russian crossed and turned off for picking out some sleeping clothes out of the closet. The door went open creaking and almost just white and black garment appeared. Besides the Chinese wore normally such colourful rags. But this made no difference now. Without thinking too long Kai pulled out a black shirt and white pants and put them on, then directly Rei entered in a white shirt with short sleeves and black boxers and wanted to ask, if his team mate saw his way. But the former just sent him a disapproving glare and went his way to the sleeping room, which wasn't really hard to find in this small cloud home. Thus Rei marched back into his room and got in his bed.  
  
Also Kai lay now in the nuptial bed of Rei's parents and stared at the cloud ceiling. It felt quite odd sleeping in someone's parents' bed, who didn't even have them. And Rei wanted to make him believe, that this represented no problem in outmanoeuvring this fact with a smile.  
  
"Why do you always try to pretend something for us?" whispered Kai extremely low, since there were just two doors in this house: the front-door and the one for the bathroom. Otherwise there wasn't much privacy X3;;  
  
Suddenly Kai heard a crack and thereupon a crash in the adjoining room, followed by the cry of our Chinese. He propped up himself on his elbows and wanted to jump out of the bed, if Rei didn't stop him in calling at him that everything was alright. Then he perceived someone shuffling over the floor and watched Rei pass his sleeping room with a cover and a pillow on his arm.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Kai in a rough tone, for his terms still too friendly, and made Rei turn his head to him.  
  
"I'll take my nap on the couch, because my brittle bed has crashed down." answered Rei back went off again, if Kai didn't hold him up with the next statement:  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier to sleep here?"  
  
=o.o= 

. . .

#=o.o=# - means blush, cause ff.net doesn't let stars through -.-;  
  
Rei wasn't able to hide his redness and why his heart beated that extreme, he didn't know as well, but before Kai withdrew his offer and he had to pass the night on the sofa, which was not really proper for sleeping, he seized the opportunity.  
  
Thuds were heard when he stepped in his parents' sleeping room unsure, while Kai moved over to the edge a bit. It seemed that he didn't feel the same way like Rei, who lay down quickly and threw the cover over his head. "Since when are you so nervous, Kon?" Did the Chinese hear an arch smile? Just wait!  
  
"And why did you move so far to the edge? So that you actually also could sleep on the floor?" pulled Rei his head out and sneered cheekily at his opposite. The former hadn't anything to add to this, got a bit more colour on his cheeks (As though his blue wasn't enough! XD ) and stared at Rei with plate-big eyes. The angel wasn't able to hold back his laugh, hid his nose under the blanket.  
  
"To see you like that is really rare - grins " At once this astonishment converted into this typical 'Get-lost' face again and nearly gave him the cold shoulder, if Rei hadn't changed the mood and had thanked him with this strange expression, didn't look at him.  
  
Again there was this quietness, which was over them. Nobody led off, why they continued their silence. Rei's glance got into vacancy. He remembered these days in the past, when he was a child. He always slept in this bed and absorbed the fragrance of it, which existed still till today in the linen and played a prank to his senses. But this turned out in a different way in course of time, and then he couldn't bear this anymore and began to spend the night in his own room.  
  
Properly he didn't want to sleep next to Kai in the bed of his parents, because it reminded him of them, who got just an idea of them with pictures.  
  
'Why...'  
  
"Why what, Kon?" Again Kai simply interfered in Rei's privacy, but he tried to sound as nice as possible and not to obtrude on him.  
  
Rei: Kai...?  
  
Kai: Hn?  
  
Rei: I have a first name. So make use of it.  
  
Kai: Rei?  
  
Rei: - twitches What?  
  
Kai: Why have you never talk about your parents?  
  
Rei looked up to him; sadness took place in his eyes. Then he turned his gaze away and concealed his face half under the cover.  
  
"Since when are you so interested in such things?" he slurred into the fabric,but didn't get any respond from his captain of course.  
  
"Well, you should know, my parents were already dead before my birth, hence I've never met them draws his face forth smiles But I put up with it and had no reason to worry you unnecessarily."  
  
Right away the Chinese was thumped over his head from Kai, slight but still painful. As well stupefaction as anger were written in Rei's countenance.  
  
Rei: OW! - rubs the spot What was that for?!  
  
Kai: Why do you always lie to yourself?  
  
The tiger hesitated in his motions and stared into the penetrating crimson red eyes, which seemed to manifest everything always barricaded in his inner self. As well they tried to hide everything of his own inner life, being easy for him with this cold expression.  
  
"I..I..."  
  
"I ask you: Since when are angels allowed to lie?"  
  
Every word of Kai's mouth gave Rei a shock, even if it was just minimal.  
  
Why was Kai able to this? Why could he have a look into him? Or was it that obvious? (Hmm, I'm yet reading a few passages in "Little sins" -; )  
  
"Why...why are you doing this?" His voice was only a whimper, and then he hardly could fight back his tears. Actually he wanted to 'keep' them up, when he was alone, but the pressure, which Kai has caused him, was too great.  
  
"Why do you ask me those things nobody has asked before? Why is it always you, who tortures me anew?! fist clenches"  
  
Rei got louder with every phrase he spat out, like his heartbeat, which boomed in his ears and made his blood pulsate. His outbreak contrived him to tremble and he kept shut his ears. He wished that all of this had an end. Soon the first tear appeared which was caught up carefully from the other one and being wiped out. Again the neko-jin had to twitch, his eyes burst open, which he'd squeezed shut, and directly his chin was lifted up. An eye contact with Kai was the result.  
  
"I am not the one who does this pain to you...but you yourself - wiping out the next tear"  
  
Kai himself couldn't believe, what he was doing, and then he didn't belong to those people, who weren't such consoler. But seeing Rei in such a condition, how he fooled himself, which was the last straw. He couldn't watch this any longer, how the angel kept suffering with his own nightmares and apparently has never learnt to disclose. And it wasn't that difficult to recognize, that Kai was presumable the only one, who wasn't tricked by Rei. So Kai was also the only one, who had to point out the facts.  
  
"You always try to pretend to be someone you aren't truly. You think, you can protect yourself and your grief not to be noticed but for a reason it is always just me, who sees through it."  
  
In the meanwhile Rei could be heard sniffing many times. He sobbed silently. Like in the hotel room realization hit him hard, only with the exception, that this time he wasn't able to keep his tears anymore. This time he wasn't in the position to hide himself. At Kai's presence he also had the feeling, that he didn't need to be embarrassed and that he was allowed finally to give in. And as though his still wish was heard, Kai took him slowly into his arms and pressed him to himself, his face placed on his shoulder.  
  
Was this true or did Rei just dream? From all people, he had never expected this from Kai. But this didn't concern him at his moment, it felt so good.  
  
Back to Tyson's house  
  
Immediately both of them backed away from each other and fixed the paper door of the room, which directly went open:  
  
"Good day, my son! Nice to see you again at home! o "  
  
For the first time Max met Tyson's father and he was deeply impressed of him. A tall (in his eyes huge) portly man, from who Tyson got the eyes and expressions definitely, like also this broad smile (not as broad as yours, my friend . ) and this cordial aura. Something decisive came into his mind though:  
  
Where was Tyson's mother on the whole?  
  
"Oh! Hello! I didn't know, that Tyson wanted to bring someone with him - " Point-blank the husky man stepped for the meanwhile shrunk boy and shook vigorously his hand. Yet Max thought his arm would fall off, when Tyson's dad hadn't let off again ;  
  
"Father." Tyson came near; his voice occupied with gravity "This is Max." He paused briefly, but didn't brood for long, what he really wanted to say.  
  
"Father, Max is my boyfriend."  
  
Max: O0O - megashocking -meegablush  
  
...  
  
TBC  
  
**A/N:** Phew! Finally one chapter more!! And also many thanks like always to Devlinn Reiko-sama!! X3 My, my, ff.net is kinda stressing with its new layout and doings -.-;;; The next chappie will also come soon, if my holidays will come ;-; Please give me some reviews for the late chapter!


	15. Night of tears

A/N: Plz forgive me for my lateness - Many stress with college, love a.s.o Hope you still like this fic oO; Have fun with it! 

Forteenth Chapter

Night of Tears

Max hid behind Tyson's back, was afraid, that his father would break out every moment. Then there were zero reactions to be seen, when Tyson spoke about their relationship. The turtle trembled like hell and buried his face in the fabric of his friend. Soon there will be a disaster.  
But nothing happened like that, besides, that the tall demon began having a good laugh and took his son into his arms, made Max shrink back.

"It makes me happy to know you have found your love of life! o "

Question mark.

"How do I know? If demons fall in love, then this is for eternity - " First Tyson and Max didn't quite know, what they should think of it, the confusion was written in their faces, till they recognized the true meaning of it.  
At once both youth turned red like cars of the fire department and looked shaken at each other.  
"Well, yet you could say, you're married! 0 " laughed the father good-humoured and poked his more reddening son on his shoulder. "As I know my son, he surely dies with hunger, doesn't he? . " Uncertain the blue haired nodded, wasn't able to say something, and watched after his father, how he went out of the room and entered the kitchen.

Rei opened his eyes and the first thing he saw, was Kai lying on him head an head and slept. He didn't lie a little, not half, no, he lay wholly on the angel. 'WHAT! OO!' He just was able to prevent a nose bleed attack in cupping his free left hand (the other was under Kai's heavy body smirks) over his nose.  
His heart beat till under his throat.

'It couldn't be better, could it? '

But Rei was wrong, then at once he felt Kai driving his hand up and down his side, stroking him gently. 'What the'  
The Chinese stiffened and began to sweat. A tickling feeling extended in his belly and slowly, quite slowly, the redness crept in his face.

What was Kai doing! And WHY did he do this!

Suddenly Rei had to moan, when the Russian streaked his thigh, and seized instead of his nose his mouth.

"Don't you like this?"

Rei's breath stagnated and he saw, how his team chef rose his head in a sudden, looking at him directly and strokled his cheek with the left (nasty) hand. He couldn't believe, what he had heard a few minutes ago. And he wasn't able to hide his redness anymore. His lips were stirred, but no tone left them.

"Hm, no answer is also an answer ..." said Kai with a strange crafty smile and started unexpectantly with kissing Rei at his neck.

"Wha..wha..what! D..don't! " Shocked and also...he didn't simply know this feeling (Cute...so innocent hg)...he lay there paralysed for a few secs. Rei offered resistance, although his arms felt like its strength was exhausted by someone. But he managed to push Kai away from himself.  
"Wha..what happened to you!"

Again they looked deep in their eyes; the Russian came suspiciously near his lips, but stopped (Let us say about one milimetre .  
"I..." whispered Kai, while Rei discovered this gently gleam, which was reflected in those blood-red orbs. Suddenly something intervened, with what nodoby of them has expected it...

"A..a..."

"ATCHOU!" the raven haired sneezed silently, when the sun came through the open window of the little cloud house and tickled him at the nose. At once he got from Kai a mumbled "God bless you", for which he thanked him.

Wait...Kai?

The neko-jin opened his eyes a half and the first thing he saw, looked like a male chest (A female one would be worse XD;; ). He flinched briefly, suppressed a cry, backed a little away and had a look around at first. Right, he was back at home again. And the person, who lay before him and still claimed him into his arms, was nobody else than his leader. He remembered the day before, how the slate haired had just clinged to him, how he got Devi as 'little brother' and the party they were at. His memory didn't even leave the night (Oioioi.  
Finally he has told, that he...was an orphan. But that it was Kai of all people...

The said one mumbled something not understandable und pulled Rei into a closer embrace, caressing briefly his neck.

'Hello! Does Kai know, what he's doing? ' cried the Chinese inwardly and hid his face behind his hands. Not only his dream played im a trick, but also his destiny!

"Rei?"

Max: Ty?

Ty: Yes?

Max: Was this really your father?

Ty: I'm thinking over this o.o I guess so...

Max: Cool.

Ty: You said it.

The blue haired neared his blond friend for seducing him for another kiss, if the other made him miss abruptly, cause he still had a burning question.

"Well, Tyson...where's actually your mother?"

The dragon looked at him with a mixture of surprise and dismay, had bridled. He avoided every eye contact of his lover and mumbled silently:

"I...don't have a mother anymore..."

Shocked due to this declaration the turtle put his hand on his mouth and starred at his vis-ívis. The other one couldn't manage to turn to him again. His gaze was void, his face was blank. The loss of his mother gave him apparently a great deal of trouble.  
Cautiously Max crawled over to him, wanted to touch his face, when the father burst into the room:  
"Tyson what do you want for...Oh! Sorry, I didn't suppose to disturb you -;; " "Ah, you didn't dad! . Well, I wanna have a huge steak! With rice, noodles, potatoes, salad..." The blue haired called off everything, which came into his mind, therefore everything, while Max gaped at him mouth wide open.

Did he watch right or had Tyson's mood always such vacillations!  
In any case this Tyson looked like always. "Max! Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house! o " the turtle was interrupted in his train of thoughts. "Um, yes!"

Kai's POV

It's long time ago, that I slept so peaceful let alone that long. A fragrance made me doze further on.  
'Hey, don't go away'  
Probably I had slept much more longer against my nature, if I hadn't felt how Rei got more stiffen in my embrace.  
'I still held him in my arms? Anyway'  
It was kinda strange, that I did all these things for lending assistance to him. What was I doing here at all! If this comes out to the others, becoming weak, they'll play fast and loose with me! And with this going on my nerves ;; Ah, fuck off! As long as they ain't here, I can do what I want!

I cracked my eyes to have a look, why he lay so still although he was awake. I looked drowsy at him covering his face with his hands and thought, Rei would...cry again. But nothing came and proved my foreboding true. Fortunately...

It couldn't be kept back anymore, it was about time to begin opening his eyes. But that it was me of all people having this job, I'd never imagined. For such things Max was more appropriate  
Indeed I still don't know, what really depresses him, but at least he opened up a part of his agony.  
I feel responsible for his well-being, why I did grasping his hand, when he wanted to make off.  
He always runs away, if it's getting ticklish, he always searches after a new excuse. And this sucks! For this reason I tatsachen sprechen!

By the way, what does he have again? Why is he lying in my arms so cramped? (Right, my friend, in YOUR arms! .;; )  
When I asked him after this, what happened, he shoved me away from himself, got out of the bed in great haste and ran out of the room into the bath without showing me his face once.

Rei's POV

Oh God! What has he thought with doing this?  
Leaning against the bathroom door I turned my head to the mirror above the wash-basin and caught sight of myself, flaming red in the face and covered with sweatdrops.  
Lost in thought I stroked over the spot at the neck, where he'd touched me. Goosepimples were the result, extending over my whole body. What was this feeling, which came over me?  
I winded my arms around my body for handle those emotions, which were threatening to burst out. My knees went weak and I felt so feeble.

Why couldn't I get a clear mind?

"Rei?" came Kai's voice from outside. Did I hear a touch of uneasiness? "I..I...I.." Just indefinable words came out of my mouth, my tonghe was like paralyzed. I got hot, so hot, that I feared to burn inwardly. Suddenly I saw my surrounding just in a blur and I got staggering. Carefully I groped forward and wanted to lean on the edge of the bath tub, but I didn't come that far. I only heard the door breaking open, before my consciousness completely left me.

Max' POV

Phew! I'm full! Tyson's father is really a good cook . "And, how was it? " I nodded satisfied and rubbed over my small belly, while I squinted to Tyson. There was it again, this empty gaze in his eyes, which disappeared at once, when his father turned to him.

"So, my boy, I have to go to work now. Make yourself home . " "Alright, dad! o "

And soon the always good-humored father went and left us alone. Tyson stood up and went to the fridge for pouring some juice in a glass. "And, what are we doing now, Maxie? " I looked at him penetrating and didn't move one inch.  
"What? oO " I eyed him sceptically. "How can you be so relaxed, although your mother has died! First you look extremely down-hearted and in the next minute you behave like the old Tyson. Explain me!"

Tyson watched me flabbergasted. I know, that I rarely get pissed off, but I couldn't let him off so easy.

"Why are you doing this...?" whispered I and I felt my mouth corners went down.

He put down his glass on the dining-table, which he'd held in his hand the whole time, and whirled his head to me. I couldn't interpret this, what was in his face at the moment, could'nt also recognize, what happened in his inner life now. He stepped to me and when he stood before me, he took my face in both hands and looked right into my eyes.

"I must do this, because I don't want to burden my father." he whispered unaccustomed softly. "Then he suffers yet due to my mother's death..."

His eyes were gleaming. Were these maybe tears...

"Come on! . Moping doesn't help me in any way! Shall I show you the area? "  
And again he astonished me with his changeable bearing! But when he stroked once with the thumb gently over my cheek, I woke up from my brief trance and nod.

"Good! Hmm, what about going to the springs? At this time nobody visit them anymore . " "Cool! 0 " I settled down again and entered into his little game. Then I know very well, that everything was fake, therewith he didn't worry anyone. Oh Tyson...

Normal POV

Due to the whistle of a tea-kettle Rei woke up with a slight headache and touched his forehead, where he found a small wet towel.

"Huh?"

He propped up on his ellbows, with the cloth in his hand, and wondered, what has happened. "You broke down in the bathroom." his question was answered from the kitchen and Rei wanted yet to get up and follow Kai, if the slate haired didn't captivate him mentally at his bed with a harsh "Stay in bed.  
After this he came with a tray into the room and put it on the bedside table.

"Thanks." it came silently from the neko-jin, but Kai didn't attend to this and poured some scalding hot tea into the cup. "How...?" Rei wanted to ask, but he was cut short immediately:  
"After bringing you into the bed of your parents back, I just had a look in the kitchen. Do you think me being that dumb"  
Rei shook his head vehemently and took the passed cup.

"What has happened?"

Rei flinched, but said nothing to this and sipped his tea. Again the redness took over the area of his face, whereupon Kai touched his forehead. The angel backed away, wasn't prepared for the coldness of this hand.

ò.ô

"Did I do something or why are you acting so strange?" But the Chinese reponsed nothing again and hid his face half behind his cup.  
It was so embarrassing for Rei, wasn't able to talk with Kai about this. Either about what happened in his dream nor the occurence after this.

Silence came into the room.

Max was fascinated about the different places, which Tyson showed him, before they went to the hot springs.

Max: Woah! I've never thought there're so many things being similar like things on earth! o.o

Ty: Well, the inhabitants like the life up there, why they established many customs like them

Max: Like shopping streets? òô

Ty: Oh, these are just for the female demons ; Love being in fashion .;

Max: So, that's why their cloth looks like the one from earth women oO

Ty: Is it so different in heaven?

Max: 'So different' is beyond of it! Some time you come with me to my home! 0

Tyson nodded happily and went with Max to the hot springs, where they put off their cloths and got into the warm floats with towels around their hips.

Later

"Huuuh...Tyson, it's wonderful! Much better than in the onsen-hotel! 0 " "And you really aren't upset with the sulphur smell? oO " "Not a bit! . It even opens my nebenhöhlen X3 "

Tyson had to laugh; Max was simply cute And much more cuter, when he laughed...

Max: Youuu, Ty?Ty: Hm?

Max: bends for smoooch

Ty: OkissedO!

(You're smart, if you get this! XD )

Max was happy, that Tyson felt better again, even if he didn't get rid of the feeling, his boyfriend still was...

"Max?" "Huh, yeah?" The blond looked confused at his lover. "Everything okay, honey?" "Well..." The blue haired quinted briefly to the side. "In my point of view this was too short!" grinned he cheekily and pulled the astonished Max to another kiss, which was much more fervent than the one before.

Hungry he sank his tongue into the mouth of the other one and asked for more, both wet bodys clasped close.

Max didn't get anymore, where up and down was, everything was whirling around him and the steam of the hot springs took his sight. Feeling Tyson at himself, feeling his hands over his body, over his back stroking, this was something, he never wanted to miss anymore.

When the dragon pressed his against himself more firmly, the blond perceived something else, one stage deeper, and couldn't avoid to moan a subdued sound and to blush immensely (They still have their towels on! 0 ).

Ardently Tyson's desire grew stronger and he wanted it here and now. Like being hypnotized his hand carefully wandered down the hips and wanted to open the towel, when suddenly...

rummmbles

a well-known loud called their attention. At once both stopped their grewing passion and gazed each other breathing heavily in a deep red.

rummmbles

Again this loud and it came from "Max? o.o " The smaller one smiled wryly, had still red cheeks. "Uuuhm"  
On a sudden the two couldn't help but laugh loud, kissed cheerfully and stood head at head in the arms of their beloved.

"Later." "Yes, later... "

So both of them got out of the bath, put on their cloths with turning their back to the other and set out to the next eating trip.  
"What do you think of sushi? I know someone, who can cook very well! X3 " "Hm, dunno. Ty...I've..never eaten sushi ó.ò " "What! You're joking, aren't you! In your whole life you couldn't taste this taking! 0! " Like a flash the blue haired snapped Max' hand and dragged him to his favourite restaurant.

Rei yet lied in the bed, while Kai was busy in the kitchen, preparing the lunch. Both had no time for eating breakfast, cause Rei fell unconscious and Kai had to have an eye on him. And now they also haven't a conversation, since the Chinese was so discreet. Being nervous he fidgeted with the cover and always had a bad conscience, cause he couldn't tell Kai, what was oppressing him.

Unexpected it was knocking at the door and Rei wanted yet to go open, when Kai came out of the kitchen in this moment, rather ran, cried "Stay in bed!", stumbled clumsily (MUUUARGH! OOC! ) and accidentally fell on Rei.

"WOW!" a cry out from both, who looked at each other perplexed and were quite speechless.

Yet the door got open and who came in...?

After a little while the two hungry boys reached the sushi-bar and Tyson, totally emaciated (So like always .; ), greeted the boy behind the aquarium.

"Hello Tala! o "

Did I say aquarium? Right, then it was like said a bar, surrounded by a aquarium full of fishes and little boats before this turning circles around it which were laid with all kind of titbits, making Tyson being greedy of them.  
A quite tall boy with flaming red hair stood behind this, whose gleaming blue eyes could have entered into competition with Max' ones. That blond hid behind the dragon's back and watched a bit anxiously to the boy behind the aquarium brandishing with a stern face his sushi knife (g) and cutting two rolls with one stroke in twelve small bits, as though the cooking tool would go through butter.

This fascinated the turtle so much, that he stepped forward without any fear and neared the boy to study his doing further.  
"Hello Tyson." it came voiceless from him without looking up at him. "Who's your friend?"

"Well, he is it im wahrsten sinne des wortes! " That was reason enough for the red head to turn his view away from work and devoted to his customs. "Really? Where did you pick him up"  
It sounded kinda sarcastic, nearly contemptuous from the mouth of the demon, making Max turn up his nose and not to deign looking at him.  
"I got to know him on earth, Tala, and it would be nice, if you also treat him like a guest, alright"  
Tyson had immediatly seen, that his boyfriend wasn't truely talkative with Tala, but he had to do the best of the whole situation.

His warm hands comprised Maxie's hips and lifted him easily on the stool before him without attending his protests.  
"Hm! Now you will have a nice lunch with sushi with me, okay? See this as our first date! . "  
Of course this strucked the angel all of a heap and he looked ashamed to the floor, while the empty boats passed him and disappeared in turning the corner.

A good-humored Jun entered the room with a message in one hand and a smile in his face, which showed, that his present day had to be very amusing. But this changed abruptly, when he saw the demon lying on his master, looking frightened and scared (The second thing was fancy...). Like a furious storm the servant raged through the open door to the bed, seized Kai at the collar, almost strangled him, and had nearly thrown him into the next corner, if Rei didn't call him to order with an unusual warning voice:

"YOU NOW LET KAI DOWN, JUN! OR YOU WILL REGRET THIS!"

His master has never bawled at him, his master has never raised his voice in such a intensity. And this was a shock for the older angel, why he dropped Kai on the bed without saying something, turned with a POF! into a white mouse and scurried into the kitchen. Kai, who led his hand to his throat coughing and gasping, watched Rei standing up from the bed smoothly and following Jun.  
"I come back soon." was the only thing the Russian could hear, then the neko-jin left the room.

In the kitchen

"Jun, come out." called Rei after him, but the older one didn't answer. "Please, Jun..." A slight entreaty was in the Chinese's voice. He didn't have the purpose to cry at him that gruff, but as he had seen, what he almost has done to Kai... he got panic.  
Suddenly Rei heard a squeak from a corner and discovered Jun crawling out of an open cupboard, hopping on the chair and from there onto the table. Rei could see that his for him promised servant had the gleam of remorse in his eyes and maybe even had punished himself for his misdeed, if Rei hadn't bowed forward for deepening an eye contact.

"Jun...I know your good intention, but don't you think, that I have to get by this on my own some time?" The small mouse squeaked silently confirmatory and sad before it turned back into the portly but nevertheless weak man. He sat on the chair, but couldn't look in his master's eyes.  
"Since I was able to think, you was at my side, has supported me in every plight. But now time has come for standing on my own."

Slowly Rei walked around the table and to the other angel. He opened his arms and pulled the much more taller man into a gently embrace.  
"I'm not alone anymore, Jun. I have friends I can trust. I have the necessary self-confidence for fulfilling my mission." "But mas...!" Jun was interrupted by a head blow.  
"You quite know, that I can't stand this, Jun, and still you cannot leave it." Rei had to snicker, when his long friend and helpmate got silent with embarrassment.  
"The event with Kai was just a mistake, Jun. He only stumbled and happened to fall on me, nothing more. Kai isn't a bad person..." With this he got a bit red and hid his face half in Jun's snow white hair.

"When I was a child, Jun, you was the only one, at whom I could cry my eyes out, when I was sad. I didn't want Lee get to know this nor the others. But you, you were the one, who wiped away my tears and dried my cheeks, who comforted me and took me into your arms. And this made you my friend, not my servant. That's why I'm wishing only one thing, Jun"  
The addressed one rose his head and gazed at the gentle golden eyes of Rei. "I wish you to have your own life and be happy!" "But Rei-san! (At least no 'master' ; ) Are you surely...?"

Rei just nodded timidly and stopped Jun going on to speak with putting a finger on his lips. "I am." whispered he.  
The older angel has never seen such contentment sending out from his charge and he had to admit, that Rei seemed to be more relaxed too. Is it due to?  
"Jun?"

"Yes, Rei-san?" "What about the letter you had in your hand? oO "

"Oh! I've nearly forgotten it! Forgive me! It's from your friend Max-san (WAIII!)." He handed the writing over, stood up from his seat and had the purpose to go, if Rei didn't stop him in seizing his sleeve and wrapping his arms around the abdomen. He buried his face in Jun's belly and wanted to show with this his thankfulness. And Jun accepted this gesture, stroked over the Chinese's head.  
"It's time, Rei-san. I have to fulfill my last task..." Rei rose his head and look right into the other's countenance.

"...in leaving you."

And with this the tall angel shoved Rei aside with gentle violence, walked out of the kitchen passing the sleeping room, bowed once again before Kai, who was still sitting on the bed, for offering his deepest apology, and went off.

Kai understood not a bit. He didn't know, about what both has talked, but it seemed to be a farewell forever.  
"Are you okay?" heard he a smooth voice from the door frame without a door and he turned his gaze to Rei, whose smile looked so sad, as if he wanted to start again...

And soon it fell, the first tear...

After a while Max had gotten known the different kinds of sushi but not tried once. Like on salvers the appetizing bites swam along and he couldn't decide at all with which he should start, while Tyson had at least ten plates. There weren't also only sushi but other delicious things like baked vegetables or fried shrimps, which though had their source from the kitchen behind this scene.

Previously he got from a funny guy called Ian a small rectangular plate, on which ginger and a green paste were arranged. Cautiously he tasted ginger and made a grimace thereupon:  
"Bah! That's disgusting! Xb " "Well, ginger isn't everyone's thing, darling! But it's better, if you don't..." Too late.  
Yet the turtle tried the green paste and looked first more like a dragon vomiting fire who was struggling for something to drink. Without further ado Ian gave him a pot with cold green tea which was emptied in one draught and barely dropped, if the little man hadn't caught it in time.

Tala watched this activities amused and couldn't hide a grin in his usually serious face.  
"I should have warned you for the biting taste, shouldn't I?"

"I would have been nice from you." answered Max gasping, drinking from Tyson's (!) cup.

"Come on, Maxie! Try finally something! Maybe at first the maguro (1)! X3 I guess, this won't kill you! "

The blond took hesitating the plate which Tyson pointed at from the boat and put it in front of himself. He hoped that such an event like before saved him and he took carefully one little roll with the sticks into his mouth. Slowly he chewed...and you could see -

he liked it.

"OIIIIISHIIII! XDDDD " Max threw himself enthusiastically at Tyson and almost bumped him down from his stool, if the dragon hadn't gotten the bar in his fingers oO;  
"MAX! Come down! XD; " laughed he and put his boyfriend gingerly back onto his chair. Right away the angel took three more plates and finished them within 60 seconds. Tyson looked very astonished at this. And he thought, he was that greedy XD;

In the meanwhile Max watched the fishes swimming from right to left and back, eating from the ground or playing with the others.  
"Look, Ty! This one looks kinda like Kai, ne? X3 " Max pointed at one fish with light and dark blue stripes which was scouring the ceiling of the aquarium. "You're right! And this one, the black and white streaky, could be Rei! o " Both couldn't help but laugh loudly, when they saw, how Kai-fish swam to Rei-fish and bit him in his tail (LOOOOOOOL XDDDDDD .  
And the game with attaching the fishes went so long till all of a sudden a plate was passing them and called their attention, deep black covered with roes.

Ty: The black monster of the Japanese kitchen oO

Max: giggles

Tala: Eat it or let it be. I don't mind.

But both boys left it, then it was too early for Max to dare such a meal ; Instead of this they went on with eating until they didn't get anymore in their stomachs and liked to go back home.

Ty: Have a nice day, Tala!

Tala: Not for you.

Ty: Kind as always ;

They left the bar. Max was happier than before! He hung himself at Tyson's arm and babbled and laughed, that Tyson felt warm in his innerself.

Arriving at home they realized the weariness overtaking them, why they got ready for bed and lay down in their futons side by side.

Max: Say, Tyson, when do your father come back? o.o

Ty: Mostly in the morning. His work claims him fully

Max: What does he work?

Ty: He's a guard at the devil's night patrol He told me something happened so that he's busier and couldn't be always at home...

The depression in Tyson's voice couldn't be overheard. That's why Max came near his lover, looked right into his eyes and rushed through the dark blue hair with one hand.  
Tyson flinched by this touch. He was so absent with his thoughts he looked through Max like through glass.

Suddenly the feeling of sadness overcame him, settled down in his chest and took his breath for a moment. Why now? Why did he have this oppressing feeling again...?

Without noticing it Tyson felt a Hand on his cheeks which wiped an unshed drop away. And there it happened. He burst out crying...

He trembled his whole body long; his carriage resembled of a fetus, small and cringed. He couldn't anymore, he hadn't anymore the strength to be strong.

All those years which he spent with pretending everything was okay, no problems did concern him, were frustrated with one touch. All those tears he held on, came up in one night. All this pain he burdened himself, relieved. And this happened with just one touch...

When serenity came back into the room and Tyson finally found peace, Max pulled him nearer to himself. With the thumb he caught the last tears before he breathed a soft kiss over the lips of the blue haired. But the other one didn't want to let him go, wanted to lie in Max' arms further on and pressed him firmly. So he deepened the kiss, pressed him against himself in seizing his hips and slipped his tongue into the other's mouth. One last time a tear shed...

Rei wiped over his eyes with the back of his hand and said: "Don't look like this, it's really okay. Then I resolved to stop pretending something before you ; "  
Kai's expression was again inscrutable. Rei didn't know, how to interpret him, but when Kai jumped off the bed and walked straight to him, he could feel this penetrating gaze on him again.

"You say you don't pretend me something anymore? Then tell me, what happened to you at the present morning."

Oh, oh, he knew he forgot something .;

This time Rei smiled but looked embarrassed to the side. What, if Kai now misunderstood this...?

knockknock

As if someone wanted to disturb them purposely in this moment, a knocking sounded at the door. Kai wanted Rei not to go but he was irresistable went to open it. He thought it would be Jun again coming back but that it was "Kaz!" of all people, he'd never considered.  
At once Kai hastened to Rei and loured at the bat more than cross.

"How in devil's name did you come here! What are you doing here, bitch!" "Kai..." "Shut up, Rei!"

Kai wasn't really pleased seeing Kaz. He couldn't forget the incident in thr room at the onsen springs.

Kaz: Hello master! . Nice to meet you again! .

Kai: Answer my question, if you want to keep your tongue in your mouth!

Kaz: raises his hands appeasing Keep cool ; How I came here is a minor detail, because you will soon come with me, master. And that's the next reason why I am here. The Lord asked your presence. You shall come back home at your earliest convenience 0

Rei's head swung from Kaz to Kai. Kai had to go back to that place where he was manhandled!

Rei: Kai stay here! ò.ó

The slate haired looked surprised to the Chinese like his servant, being nervous cause he had to go by degrees, otherwise he got in trouble with his other master. And this was noticed from the phoenix. Therefore he put one hand on Rei's shoulder and said determined in a rough voice:

"I have to go. Like you who followed your Lord's call I have to obey the order of mine." Of course the tiger knew this. Notwithstanding everything strove against it.

Kaz: Don't worry, Rei-san, I'll send you Max-san, therewith you're not alone .

Yet both demons wanted to go.

Something cramped in Rei's chest, when he saw Kai going away. His lips were quivering but he couldn't say it aloud...

'Don't go!'

Unexpected Kai turned to Rei again, and the first thing the angel saw was pure astonishment in the Russian's face. Rei had forgotten again, like always, that Kai had the ability reading his thoughts, and when realization hit him he kept his mouth shut, although it was innocent.

"I..I'm sorry. I...I.." Only stammering came out but Rei didn't want to stop Kai, why he shoved him out of the door, said a silent "See you later" and waved them good-bye with a truely afflicted smile.  
Kai rose his hand once again but he dissolve immediately and left Rei alone.

To be continued

(1) tuna

A/N: Now finally I did it again I hope, you're pleased with it


End file.
